If Only the Meddler Hadn't Meddled
by MirrorOfErisedSpellsDesire
Summary: Things most definitely are not black and white. The so called leader of the light is shadier than the wizarding world thought. The prophecy was a fake. The true seer was murdered and her daughter has the gift. Snape is more dangerous than thought possible. Plot after plot uncovered. Fifth year. Dumbledore, Snape, and selective Weasley bashing. Dramione, soul bound.
1. Intro

**A/N This is solely a short intro to this fic.**

Things most definitely are not black and white. There are plenty of colors in between, and the meddler certainly muddled things.

The so-called leader of the light is shadier than the wizarding world thought.

Severus Snape heard the entire prophecy but could only remember less than half, wonder why?

Who really made the prophecy and what devastation did it bring? The daughter of the true seer reveals herself? Guess she isn't as loony as she led everyone to believe.

Families, friends and lovers were split, all thrown into a hell of their own, and by whom? The leader of the so-called light in the name of his greater good, of course.

The subject of the prophecy makes a reappearance at a most fortunate time, and boy is the meddler in trouble because you do not mess with the one named after the daughter of the goddess of love and the god of war, her brother or her dragon.

The future is not set in stone. Not all prophecies come to be, and that night years ago certainly changed everything. A new prophecy? To hell with that! Hell's breaking lose and the golden trio that should have been is unleashing it, or will be soon enough.

**A/N So that was the intro... Anyways, a warning to all readers this fic will hold some (quite miniscule) resemblance to HP&OP but it will diverge greatly. Please review! It is truly greatly appreciated. Siriusly, it is. **


	2. The haunting recommences

**A/N And we start off with a nightmare/memory *hint, hint* **

_"You are loved, so so loved. Mum and Dad love you. Be safe. Be strong. Look and you will find."_

_"No! Take me! Take me! Please, have mercy. Take me! Kill me!" _

_ "Step aside and your life shall be spared," his cold voice hissed. _

_"No!"_

_"Always too stupid to see what's good for you, and now you will die."_

_"Ava-"_

_Crying deafened the maniacal incantation. Blinding green filled the nursery room. _

_"Mummy! No!" _

_"Li-Lily…"_

_"Such a waste of such precious talent," the monster hissed in mock disappointment. _

_"Bad! Hurt Mummy! Me hurt you!" the tiny girl cried, a white and blue glow extending from her hair to the tips of her fingers glowing brighter, stronger, than the green before it. A powerful surge of wind pushed the dark-clothed figure into the wall. Red glowing flames replaced the blue and white glow. Seconds later said flames rocketed directly into the pale figure with glowing red eyes. _

_"The bitch burned me! I'll show you," he hissed, his slitted eyes narrowing, raising his wand. _

_"No! Not brodah! You!" the tiny girl shouted as she held her baby brother's hand. The boy began wailing, unbeknownst to either of the hooded figures, the creatures of the day awoke, hearing the plea, and the creatures of the night went out to his aid. _

"Avada Kedavra!"

_"No!" Both children cried in unison, and then the sound of a window breaking, branches snapping came along with darkness. _

"NO!" I bellowed as I was wrenched from the land of dreams into reality.

"You were supposed to be gone now," I whispered, crying into my knees. Five years, five blessed years, without that damn dream, and now it's back, and I'm alone just as I was before. "Harry why don't you write back?" I asked for the nth time this summer.

Dumbledore said not to send him any owls, well I didn't, but how could I not at least write? Harry had barely gotten out of the graveyard alive, and he had to see Cedric be murdered, how could I abandon him? How could he ask me to abandon Harry? Dumbledore was naïve and just plain stupid if he thought I would let Harry be swallowed by grief and guilt, especially if he was back with the Dursleys.

Harry didn't say anything, but his eyes gave him away. I knew. I saw. He wasn't any happier there than I am here, but, then again, these are my parents. I know I have nothing out there for me, but Harry has Sirius, he has the Weasleys, he has hope, and yet he has to go back to that hell every single bloody year.

_"Look and you will find. Be strong. Be safe."_ The words caressed my ear as a cool gust of wind came through my open window.

"No, not you too," I whimpered as more tears flowed down my salty cheeks. "You're not insane. You're not insane. You're not insane." I repeated hoping the words would ring true.

_"Look and you will find…"_

"Go away, please. I can't. I can't." I whimpered like the true Gryffindor I was. Where was my so called courage? Draco would be bloody giddy if he could see me now. Curled up in my bed, crying, afraid of the damn wind, of a petty dream that was nothing more than an insane fabrication of my subconscious.

"Draco…" I sighed dejectedly.

No, he wouldn't be giddy. He wouldn't even notice. Why waste a single precious thought on a mudblood? We weren't on the train anymore. We weren't innocent first years, not anymore. He didn't want to be near me, not any longer.

"But why?" I asked for the millionth time.

He hadn't cared at first. What changed? What changed!? The second we set foot onto Hogwarts everything changed… That's it, everything changed! He changed… but you don't, you can't, change from one second to the next. That would be illogical, unnatural. _Unnatural!_ So it wasn't natural, it wasn't his doing. It was caused, but by who?

"Hermione, stop this nonsense. You shouldn't care about Dra-_Malfoy_, you should be worrying over Harry."

Harry! Why isn't he writing back? He's not getting my letters, is he? Of course he's not, but why? How? Would Dumbledore intervene with muggle mail? Or are the Dursleys not giving Harry the letters?

_"Unveil the secrets…"_

"Oh bloody sodding hell, leave me alone!" I groaned frustrated. "Guess I'm starting extra early today….maybe I'll finish and be out of the house before they wake up. I'll get in some extra hours, get some extra money," I murmured hopefully, putting an end to the maelstrom my thoughts were creating.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed the first actual chapter of this fic... anyways, plz review **


	3. Looking Back On It

**A/N Thanks to all the readers who are giving this story a chance and followed/favorited(?) I think I just made that word up, but I think it gets the point across. Anyways, a special thanks to Alice (guest) and god of all for reviewing. I hope I can get another chapter in today.**

Hermione's POV

Beads of sweat trailed the contours of my face, my damp clothes clinging onto my body as I straightened my back, having just finished tending my mother's prestigious rose beds. I smiled as I watched the sun give life to the sky. The house was spotless, breakfast was made, and the gardens left nothing to be desired, AND only minimal blood was spilled. The rose beds still didn't like me much, but at least over the years they had gradually taken mercy on my poor soul. It was a miracle my skin showed no signs of my brawls with the garden that was just as untamable as my hair.

I sighed. I had long accepted it was better to brawl with the weeds, with the wild beauty of nature, than my parents. THAT had been the cause behind my first bout of accidental magic. Even after having heard everybody's accounts of their own accidental magic mishaps, nothing seemed to even come close to my particular experience.

I shuddered, running my thumb over my shoulder, over the only imperfection that had marked my body permanently in the purgatory the Granger house was. Memories were forgotten, bruises faded, cuts healed, but scars, scars didn't disappear, and it was a good thing they didn't . My scar was the only solid, tangible, palpable motivation I had to throw myself into finding a way to leave the cold inferno that the Granger home was.

It was the only thing that kept the memory of the magical catastrophe fiasco engraved in my memory and even so, something was missing. The memory felt fuzzy, almost as if it weren't completely there. My parents never again laid a hand nor object on me, after the event, but the child labor, the condescending comments and jives, and punishments solely got harsher.

…..

"You stupid, incompetent beaver!" she shrieked throwing everything within arm's reach that the well-equipped kitchen could provide.

The wind began swirling around my petit five year old body as pots, pans and plates all hit their mark. Soon, the house rattled under the wrath of the wind. My body glowed green as the very weeds I had refused to pull slithered into the house, ensnaring her wrists, the tears rolling down my cheeks halted midway, and drifted into the air in front of me. Suddenly, time seemed to stop, everything froze, suspended in mid-air, and just as abruptly as everything was drifting in space, everything but me and whatever was firmly attached to the ground found itself soaring into the air, slamming loudly into the roof.

"Don't hurt me ever again!" I yelled as my body burst into flames, not burning my clothes or my body.

She nodded fearfully as everything floated down to its original spot, and the flames surrounding me died down, leaving me vulnerable once more.

"Go to your room. Now. You won't be eating a single meal for the next three days if you're lucky," she hissed.

"Yes, ma'am," I murmured, all but running up the stairs, into my room

…  
><em>"Holy Flying Hippogriff Dung!"<em> my mind screamed.

_"My memory of _the event_ is fuzzy, unclear, feels incomplete and the only damn thing that is anchoring it into my mind is a scar, a scar that was made by a flying plate, when nothing else has scarred me throughout the fifteen years I've been alive, and why the hell would such a traumatic event only be retained by a mere scar. Whoever the hell was stupid enough to have me obliviated at such a young age certainly hadn't counted on the fact that my body and magic would have found a way to protect my mind. Now, the question is who and why? Was it just the accidental magic squad? Or is there something else? Either way, my memory of the event wouldn't have threatened the statute, so the bastard or bastards who did this will pay, and, boy, am I going to enjoy it." _

"Time to get away from hell and to Mrs. Richards'," I said contentedly as I made my way up the stairs for a well-deserved shower.

**A/N And that was the second "real" chapter... anyways, it's editted... if there's any mistakes I missed, please inform me. I don't want anyone going crazy because there's a terrifying grammar/spelling errors. **


	4. Mrs Richards and Little Chris

**A/N And the third chapter! This is kind of more insight to Hermione's life. I thought little Chris is sweet and cute and just adorable! Anyways please enjoy and review**

Hermione's POV

"You're early Hermione, dear," Mrs. Richards greeted as she unlocked the door and ushered me inside. I nodded smiling, seeing her motherly nature taking over despite her obvious fatigue.

"Rough night?" I asked sympathetically.

"The emergency wing was absolutely hectic! I'm beat," she groaned, slumping onto her chair in the kitchen as I maneuvered my way to the stove and began heating water to make her a well-deserved lavender tea. "It's a good thing you got here so early. The kids slept early last night. They're bound to be bursting in energy in an hour or so," she yawned. I could feel her eyes on me as I made my way through the kitchen, tidying it up as the water heated.

_"You are loved, so so loved…"_

"Hermione, you're an angel," Mrs. Richards said warmly as she took the tea I handed her. I blushed and began to shake my head as she gently pulled me down onto the chair next to her.

"You don't understand what a blessing you are for us. You came to us when you had just turned ten, when you were finally old enough to take care of the little Tasmanian devils I call children. You go above and beyond all the duties of a baby-sitter, no matter how "long-term" or dedicated you are. For heaven sakes Hermione the kids cried for you for months when you first left. To this day you're the first thing they look for in the morning and the last thing they ask about at night, still hoping you decide to leave your boarding school. Your letters are the highlights of their days. They think we don't realize it, but they still have ALL of your letters, every single one! Every night they read one before falling asleep, it's the only way they will. Chris even says, 'My Mione'll keep the monsters and bad dreams away.' Every night each one sends you a good night kiss. They love you Hermione. I love you, we all love you so much, and just now I realized something…" she trailed off and took a deep breath before continuing. "...I don't know why you work so hard, why you save up to the very last penny as if your life depended on it, and I am without a doubt the most selfish, detestable creature on this planet, but I am eternally grateful for the circumstances that led you to us. We were graced with an angel and I am so sorry for never having said this before, but thank you Hermione. You have no idea how much we appreciate you," she finished smiling sadly, her eyes filled with tears.

I felt the tears flowing freely down my cheeks. She had no idea how much it really meant to me to hear that I was loved and appreciated. No one had ever truly told me how much I meant to them. Harry was never good with words. Ronald had the emotional range of a teaspoon, and my parents...well, my parents were certainly out of the question.

"Thank you, Mrs. Richards. You have no idea how… I don't think I've heard those words often enough," I smiled.

"Really? Chris swears his undying love for you every second of the day whenever you aren't here, you mean to tell me my sweet little boy hasn't had the audacity of proclaiming it to the one person that should be hearing it?" she chuckled.

"Mione? Mione!"

"Speaking of the Devil," I laughed, seeing Chris's copper bed hair sticking at ends that _nearly_ put Harry's _best_ hair day to shame.

"I wouldn't mind being the devil, if you get to be my angel," he replied cheekily holding me in a tight embrace, nuzzling his head into my stomach.

I flushed beet red as Mrs. Richards nearly fell off her seat laughing. "I think you'll be hearing plenty of it today, Hermione. Well, I'll see you in a while, I'm off to bed. Night, Chrissy."

"Mum, eight now. I'm all grown up. 'Sides, what'll Mione think?" he pouted, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Oh Chris, you're too cute," I giggled, ruffling his hair.

"Hey! I'd rather think I'm raggedly handsome, not cute!"

"How much telly have you been submitting yourself too?"

"How did you know?"

"I know everything."

"Everybody knows that! You're the nicest, smartest, most funnest person in the world," he said matter-of-factly.

"Are your brothers and sister awake yet?"

"Nope. I got up extra early to get more time with my Mione," he smiled proudly.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Your Mione?" I questioned, trying to keep a serious face.

"Mine," he replied seriously looking directly into my eyes, nothing but warmth in them.

…

His vibrant blue eyes morphed into shining molten gray eyes filled with love, warmth, and devotion that were somehow being washed over me, overwhelming my every sense.

"Mine," the young boy's voice said.

"Always," I felt myself respond.

…

_"What the bloody hell was that? Why do I have the feeling I lost a lot more than just part of one day of my memory?" _

"Alright, I'll let it slide this one time, but I'll have you know your siblings will have your head if you keep hogging me," I laughed, grabbing his hand and pulling him onto the couch in the sitting room.

"No, they won't. You won't let them kill me. I'm your favorite."

"I don't know... I'm seriously reconsidering," I joked.

"Read to me Mione. I really miss you reading to me. Ella doesn't like reading unless it's one of her magazines," he whined.

"What does Ella do with you little munchknis?" I asked him as I went to pick out a random book from the shelf.

"She's really boring, and she doesn't help us with _any_ homework. I don't think she likes us much. I think she's jealous…"

"Why do you think that?"

"Because we love you more," he smiled as he settled himself onto my lap.

"I love you too Chrissy."

"Mione, I changed my mind."

"Care to explain?"

"Don't read to me. Let's just talk."

"About what?"

"Tell me about your school… Are there a lot of boys? Are you still friends with Harry? Is that arse Ronald still making you do his work? Is Draco still mean to you?" he fired off at such a speed, with such genuine interest that I couldn't hold back a giggle.

"Yes there's a lot of boys. Yes, I'm still friends with Harry. Yes, Ronald is as lazy as ever, and he still has the worst table manners known to human kind. No, he's not mean to me anymore," I replied sincerely.

"What do you mean he's not anymore?"

"Well, you see… He doesn't seem to be aware that I exist anymore," I sighed. Why had I answered?

"You like him," Chris deadpanned.

"What?" I sputtered blushing beet red.

"You like him, maybe even love him. Mione, I'm not stupid. I know I have no chance… well for now, and you write about him just as often as you write about Harry and Ron, but it makes sense to write about Harry and Ron. They're your friends, but Draco on the other hand… he treated you badly yet he's as present in your mind as Harry is."

"When did you get so smart?"

"After spending five years with you, some of your brains had to have rubbed off."

"And having an eleven year old sister annoyed with your love proclamations and "setting you straight" had nothing to do with it right?"

"Darn, I knew you were too smart for my own good, but yeah… Mione, I think he likes you too."

"Why do you say that?" I asked completely intrigued.

"Who wouldn't like you Mione?" he smiled kissing my cheek before drifting off to sleep in my arms as I told him about the Yule Ball.

**A/N and the third chapter comes to an end. Anyways, isn't he just adorable! ^_^ Anyways, please review. Do it for Chrissy's sake! **


	5. Slimy Gillyweed! On

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Harry Potter, sad but true. I don't intend to make a profit out of this story and the Harry Potter characters and plot and everything else Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling.**

**A/N And we have another! Three chapters in one day. I'm definitely feeling pretty good right now. Well, as you can, or will, tell, this chapter is in Draco's (*sighs dreamily) point of view.**

**In case anyone is wondering, it currently is the summer before fifth year, and let's just say that the story will pick up a bit after the background work is laid out. Nevertheless, I am trying to make the background as exciting as possible. **

**This story will be mostly in Hermione's POV, but Draco and Harry's POV will be used whenever another perspective is needed. **

Draco's POV

"Where the bloody hell do you think you're going?" the bastard I called father hissed as I strolled down the corridor leading into the kitchens.

"Oh nothing, just wandering about," I lied quickly, wincing as the words left my mouth. I was a sorry excuse for a slytherin. That lie wasn't even _close_ to convincing, and I most definitely did not want to be on the receiving end of a litany of crucios today.

"A pureblood does not set foot into a kitchen. The kitchen is for the vermin like elves and mudbloods," he hissed, his cold blue eyes piercing into mine.

_"What the sodding hell! Blood is blood. If anyone here is considered vermin, that'd be you!" _ I thought angrily, physically incapable of speaking the words I thought. Instead of the words my body felt true, the words that screamed to be spoken, a monotone "Yes, father," escaped my lips.

"Good, now, I see you were once again humiliated by that mudblood. Malfoys are never second best. You were sorted into Slytherin for a reason, use the brain you _supposedly_ have in that thick skull of yours and fix it."

_"Well, maybe I'm not a bloody Malfoy. Maybe I took after the Blacks. Maybe I don't want to fix it. Maybe I'm not meant to be in Slytherin. Hermione is bloody brilliant, and nothing will ever change that, now sod off!" _I thought vehemently, once again not physically able to speak the words I so desired to.

"Yes, father," my treacherous mouth replied against my will.

…

Love, warmth, and devotion danced in those beautiful hazel eyes. Her burning eyes held mine as I felt the same love and devotion that was seen in her eyes emanate from my body. I pushed the feelings out, hoping she'd feel what I felt as the words left my mouth, "Mine."

"Always," she replied her eyes shining brighter than before.

…

"What the bloody hell?" I exclaimed shaking off the warmth the strangely familiar vision had induced.

"Draco, I will not tolerate such crude language," my mother chided from behind me.

"Sorry mother."

"Go up to your room. I'll call you once we are ready to have our breakfast."

_"What are they planning now, and what the hell do they expect me to do in my room? I can't take it anymore. I've read _Hogwarts: A History _three times already, and even so I don't see the point in re-reading it. It's not like she'll let me get close enough to her to strike up an intelligent, non-aggressive conversation. Hermione, why couldn't I say and do what I wanted? Why didn't my body respond as my mind willed it to?... _

_Bloody sodding hell! Hippogriff dung! Slimy gillyweed! Compulsion charms! Bloody arsed bastards! How the hell did it take so sodding long to process? Oh all of hell is breaking lose the second I discover who cast the compulsion charm._

_ Hermione… we could have been together years ago. I could have been happy. I didn't have to be alone, but_ no_ someone just had to screw me over, didn't they? I will find out, and they will pay."_

**A/N and so we have two very determined individuals on the search for the one *hint, hint* who had the nerve to meddle *another hint* in their lives. **

**Oh I can't wait! Sadly, I have to. I have to build it up, and I have to make sure everything is in place and all the clues are given before _they_ figure everything out. I'm sure it'll be easy enough for all you readers to put all the pieces together before anything is outright mentioned. **

**Anyways... please please please please please please please PLEASE review**


	6. The Winds Changed Course

**A/N Sorry, I know it's evil, but here's a teaser. **

Harry's POV

_"You are loved, so so loved-"_

_ "-Let go Harry! You have to let go!" _

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_"Cedric!" _

"Hush Harry, it'll be alright. The winds have finally changed course." A sweet voice cooed.

"Hedwig?" I felt myself mumble as I began to stir awake. I could feel my sweat-drenched shirt weighing my body down, dragging me back into the land of slumber.

"Sleep," I heard the voice coo before I drifted back to sleep.

**A/N The first part is a dream, but it doesn't describe what he's dreaming, but, then again, I think it is quite obvious so yeah... Anyways, it is Hedwig. *tiny hint* **

**OH! and in case it hasn't been slightly obvious... they will have "weird"/"unusual"/"far-fetched" abilities. It may be annoying/frustrating/irritating/irksome to some but I liked it and well yeah... I mean I'd say cool or awesome but you never know. I like chocolate some people don't so yeah, I warned you guys and well that's that ^_^ **

**Oh, and please review!**


	7. Escape, Goodbyes, and Hope

**A/N Someone suggested I write longer chapters, and well this is a bit longer than usual. I will try to make the chapters longer from now on, but the down side is that updates will not be posted daily. Anyways, we're back to Hermione, and we might see some of Draco and Hermione in the next chapter...maybe. I'm not 100% sure yet, we'll see how it turns out. Anyways, please review and tell me how the story is going so far. Constructive criticism, comments, requests, and even destructive criticism is appreciated. **

Hermione's POV

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Is the retarded beaver finally back?" I heard my father hiss.

_"Beaver?! Honestly! That's soooo infantile! Besides, much to my relief, my patronus is an otter. An otter not adamn beaver!"_

"Actually, I think otter would be more accurate," I replied without thinking. My eyes widened, realizing I had actually said that out loud.

"What did you say?" my mother hissed, as my father's face reddened with fury. The air around me froze as I saw my father's body prepare itself to throw a blow.

My anger flared. How _dare_ he? They would be useless without me. They have no idea how to care for their home. They can't cook to save their lives. I don't even know how they manage to survive in the pig sty they call a house when I'm at Hogwarts. I'm their sodding personal house elf and they _DARE_ attempt to lay their hands on me!? I grabbed ahold of his forearm just before it could connect to the side of my head.

"Don't you dare try touch me again!" I hissed, pushing him away as the wind swirling around me as my body began to glow gold.

"You bitch!" my mother shrieked as she launched herself at me.

"Emma, don't," my father said holding her back. "He'll be here soon enough, and he'll take care of it like last time," he said smugly.

_"So they knew! The bastards knew!" _

"To hell if it's going to go like last time!" I yelled.

The glow surrounding my body went from gold to green, and less than a second later weeds had both my parents ensnared, without a chance of breaking out any time soon. Under my hard glare the weeds shot into the floor, leaving my parents embedded into the ground.

"Well, seeing you're _rooted_ to your spots, I won't hold it against you for not helping me pack."

"You're forgetting something," my mother said sweetly.

"Really, what would that be?" I asked in the lightest tone I could muster.

"You have nowhere to go you ungrateful bitch," my father hissed, triumph shining in his eyes as his smile widened.

"I wouldn't be so sure," I smirked before dashing up the stairs.

_"I'd bloody kill them if I didn't have to leave **now**... Damn idiots got lucky."_

I threw all my clothes and books into my Hogwarts trunk, not bothering to organize anything. If my parents weren't bluffing, and I have the inkling they weren't, he, whoever he was, would be here soon, and he wouldn't hesitate to wipe my memory of today completely, and that would mean forgetting my realization about being obliviated in the first place. Besides, I had the inkling he would find a way to keep me here slaving away for the rest of my life, and that wasn't happening if I had anything to do about it.

I removed the loose floorboard under which I had stored my small fortune. Seven years of slaving away mowing lawns, cleaning out attics, tutoring, running errands, babysitting, and performing basic secretarial duties had certainly paid off, and never spending a single pence only benefited my financial situation. I had hoped to wait until I turned seventeen to make my escape but, now, I couldn't wait until I was considered an adult in the magical world. It was now or never, and it had to be now, so I bounded down the stairs, my heavy trunk _nearly_ causing me to barrel my way down the staircase and land flat on my face.

"You may think you're getting away with this, but your mind doesn't stand a chance!" my mother shrieked as I sprinted out the door.

I made it all the way to the end of the street before stopping dead in my tracks. Abby, Chrissy, Johnny, Mike, I couldn't just disappear without a word. They and Mr. and Mrs. Richards were the family I had always wished I had. I loved them more than they could imagine. They had done more for me than they would ever know. Tears streamed down my face at the thought of leaving them, but it had to be done. They wouldn't be safe with me around anyway. Voldemort was back and anyone tied to me would suffer greatly. With that in mind I bounded down the adjoining street, plowing my way to the Richards home. I rapped on the door desperately, praying they were home. There wasn't time to waste, and I could not wait around or come back later.

"Mione!" my Chrissy exclaimed, his face lighting up beautifully, as he opened the door.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" a very worried Mrs. Richards asked from behind him. Seeing my hesitation, she took my arm and pulled me into a warm embrace. I let her usher me inside as I tried to gather my wits.

"Hermione, why are you crying?" my gorgeous Abby asked, her eyes full of unshed tears at the sight of mine.

"I-I came to say goodbye," I said softly.

"What?! Why?!" Johnny and Mike exclaimed in unison. Boy, was I was going to miss my rambunctious twins.

"Dear, what's wrong? Can we help? You're family if you need a place to stay, then you will stay here," Mrs. Richards said confidently, leaving very little room for argument, but it couldn't be. I couldn't stay.

"No, I-I can't. I-I was hoping we'd get until my seventeenth birthday, but I- it can't be put off any longer…. I love you all so, so much. I promise I'll write whenever I can," I said shakily trying to stifle my oncoming sobs. This was it. This was probably the last time I would see the family that had I had come to love as mine.

"Where are you going to go Mione?" little Chris asked desperately.

"I'm sorry Chrissy, but I can't say. It's better off this way, 'kay?"

"Please, at least stay the night," Mr. Richards, who had been silent this whole time, begged.

"I can't, but, please, don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Okay, then at least take this," Mr. Richards said holding out a small box and a beautiful leather photo album. I nodded tearfully, as I took it in my hands. "We were going to give it to you at the family picnic this weekend, but considering the circumstances, now's the time."

I caressed the cover of the photo album, my fingers trailing over the gold message inscribed: "To our angel Hermione, who we love as one of our own." I opened it with great care, fearing I would somehow destroy it if I so much as breathed on it. Inside were pictures of me with the family I considered mine, photo-copies of _all_ the letters I sent to the kids, and letters they had written, pictures they had drawn, and valentine cards they had never been able to send. Tears flowed freely as I reached the end. At the end I found an envelope that said "Spoil yourself for once, Happy Early Birthday," and alongside it was a gorgeous oval locket. The words "One for all, and all for one," were engraved on the front, and on the reverse the words "You are our one. Never forget you are loved H," were engraved. On the inside was something even more beautiful, a picture of all of us together at last year's family picnic.

"Thank you," I cried pulling them into a fierce hug.

"Don't leave us," Chrissy pleaded.

"I'll be gone for a bit, but I'll never leave you. I'll always have you in my heart, and I hope I'll always be in yours," I said softly, kissing his forehead and holding him tight.

"Always," they all chorused fervently, as they took turns hugging and kissing me goodbye.

"Until we meet again," I whispered into the air as I walked away from my life as I knew it to be.

I took a deep breath and wiped my tears. I was off to the magical world; I didn't have time for sentimentality. I had to be strong. I had to be brave. I had to be the Gryffindor Hermione they all knew. Once I gained my composure, I rummaged through my bag and pulled out my wand along with seven sickles, and waved down the Knight Bus.

"The Leaky Cauldron," I said as soon as the doors opened.

I pulled my trunk onto the bus and handed Stan's replacement the fare. Thankfully, he seemed to sense my solemn mood and didn't attempt to strike conversation, thus giving me some much needed time to think. Had I made the right choice? Should I have waited and confronted the bastard? No, definitely not. Is the Leaky Cauldron safe? It should be. There's so many passing through and staying and leaving that a fifteen year old witch shouldn't draw attention, and Tom has always been kind to me and he isn't bigoted, so yes it should be safe. I'll try sending Harry another letter from the Cauldron, but this time I'll address it to someone else. That should work. Now, I just have the whole mind thing to worry about. I mean there's an equal and opposite reaction for every action, and this shouldn't be an exception. If there's a way to penetrate the mind, then there has to be a way to safeguard it, and I _will_ find it. It'll just take a bit of research.

"Leaky Cauldron," Stan's replacement announced as the bus slammed into a stop.

"Thank you," I said politely.

"Are you alright, Miss? It breaks my 'art to see such a beauty so sad," he asked, worry shining in his eyes.

"I will be, thank you…"

_"Steve," _the wind whispered.

"Steve, thank you," I finished smiling.

"It was my pleasure miss," he smiled blushing slightly. "I'll help you with your trunk," he said slightly more confidently, his shining eyes and cheeky smile brightening my mood.

"Thank you Steve, you're a dear," I said smiling as I started walking towards the Cauldron, but before I could take two steps he took my hand and pressed his lips gently against my knuckles.

"My pleasure," he murmured before climbing onto the bus once more.

_"Friend... can help if needed..." _the wind whispered as I made my way into the pub.

...

"Evening Tom," I greeted.

"Ms. Hermione," he replied smiling widely, "to what do I owe the pleasure of being graced with your most delightful presence?"

"Do you happen to have a simple room for an extended stay?" I asked shyly, suddenly embarrassed by my homeless state. Wow, it felt so... lonely and vulnerable. I had expected to feel strong, brave, free, fearless even, but not alone, powerless, and at the mercy of everyone and everything.

"For you Ms. Hermione, of course, I assume you are not certain how long you will be staying?"

"I, most probably, will be staying until the express leaves, Tom. I have a bit of magical currency on me at the moment. I still need to exchange some Muggle currency, but I believe I have more than enough to last me until then," I rambled nervously.

"Ms. Hermione, there's no need to be so nervous. We'll be happy to have such a lovely young lady for the remainder of the summer, and don't worry about exchanging currency, you'll have more than enough time to do so," he said chuckling at my blushing face.

"Well I wouldn't want to abuse of your hospitality, so at the moment I have eight galleons and twelve sickles to spare for the room. How long will that cover?" I asked still blushing.

"That would cover one week Miss Hermione, but I'll make you a deal. You see, you'll be staying here for a while, and we're both quite lonely. Well, I firmly believe that a busy mind and busy body is good medicine for the heart and soul. Besides, you'll see that my administration and accounting is quite scattered and a bit disastrous, but I don't think it's something such a bright witch can't handle, so what do you say?"

"Tom, am I understanding your proposition?" I stammered, unbelieving. Fate couldn't possibly be giving me a break. I mean it had been such a bitch thus far, so why in the world would that change now? I had to have imagined it. Hopeful delusions.

"Five galleons and you becoming my administrator for the length of your stay here, and you'll earn your keep," he replied. I'm not delirious?

"Tom, you don't need to do that. I have more than enough, really. I could pay my keep here and-"

"And I really need your help, and I think it's only fair if I help you in return. I'm sure you have better things to spend that money on," Tom insisted. I'm not, most definitely not delirious.

"Okay, then we'll get started tomorrow," I said handing him 5 galleons, as he guided me to my room.

**A/N Well there's the chapter. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and please review! ^_^**

***hint hint* Tom matters. **


	8. Tom and the Cauldron

**A/N I honestly had planned to update a tad bit sooner, but things happened and I didn't get a chance. On the upside, however, I may update another chapter (or two) later today, so I may be able to redeem myself. :) Anyways, enjoy and please, please, please review! **

Hermione's POV

_"Dear Harry,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. Officially, this is the fifth letter I have sent you in the two weeks we have spent out of Hogwarts, but I think it's safe to say that this is the first letter that you have received if you receive it at all. Circumstances have led me to leave home._

_Before you start worrying, I want to assure you I am fine. The where is of little matter, just know that I am well. This is the last letter I will be writing to you this summer, unless something of consequence occurs. If something happens on your end don't hesitate to contact me. Hedwig should be able to find me. _

_Be safe. _

_Love, _

_H.G_

_P.S. Complete siriusness is a safer alternative to simply dumbing around..."_

I sighed as I finished rereading the letter. I took the envelope I had purchased and addressed it to James Black before putting the letter inside. Harry would know the letter was for him as soon as he saw who it was addressed to. If Dumbledore was the reason Harry wasn't getting my letters, then this one should definitely get to him. After all, I seriously doubted the man would actually take the time to check through _all_ of the Dursley's correspondence.

I sincerely hoped that Harry wasn't my letters because of the Dursley's, but I knew I was hoping against all hope. I hoped my little cryptic message was completely redundant and that Harry wouldn't get to the point that he actually understood what I was saying, yet I had a strong inkling that my message would prove to not be redundant in the least and Harry would certainly be put into a situation that would lead him to discovering what I meant to say. I knew, somehow, that this was just my way of getting solid evidence that would forever break the blind trust I had laid at Dumbledore's feet, and would lead me to question exactly who I could or couldn't trust.

…..

"You weren't kidding Tom," I chuckled as Tom ushered me to the corner room dedicated to the administration of the place. I couldn't even see the desk Tom had said I would be working at, seeing as it seemed to be buried under the piles of parchment that could only be documents concerning the establishment, bills, and receipts.

"I know it's a lot, but I certainly don't expect you to…" he trailed off as I began organizing the chaos of parchment into piles. He chuckled as I struggled with a particularly heavy tome that seemed to be stuffed with even more bills and receipts. "I'll let you in on a secret. The use of underage magic is only regulated in non-magical homes, since magical parents are expected to regulate their children's use of magic."

"You must be joking!" I exclaimed. "I could have used magic?" I questioned indignant.

"Yep," he chuckled at my response, "but don't tell anyone I told you. You aren't really _supposed _to know."

"Well, I would have found out one way or another, so no harm done. Besides, this will save my back plenty of pain seeing how heavy that blasted book was," I replied pulling out my wand.

With a flick of my wand all the books that were visible underneath all the parchment stacked themselves into the less chaotic area of the administrative disaster. I smiled in satisfaction; I had performed the task silently and without effort. I had been practicing silent magic in the library since mid-term last year, but I most certainly hadn't expected it to be so easy so soon.

_"Shit,"_ I thought as I glanced at Tom, suddenly remembering I wasn't alone. _"Constant vigilance, Hermione. How could you have forgotten you aren't alone?"_

"My Miss Hermione, I certainly don't think 'brightest witch of the age' does you justice," Tom chuckled, his eyes shining with amusement. "I think I may have underestimated you. I pity the chaos you are about to obliterate so ruthlessly."

"Ruthless?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, yes, you see I've come to a conclusion about you Miss Granger," he said slyly, his eyes full of mirth.

"And what would that be Mr. Tom?"

"You're a brilliant lass, _brilliant,_ but scary. You're an unstoppable force of *nature. Once something gets into your head, there's nothing in the world that can stop you," he laughed heartily. Suddenly, his demeanor turned more serious as if mulling over a passant thought. "The lad you are destined to be with will be another force to be reckoned with, no doubt," he mused.

"I have to find him first Tom, and I don't see that happening anytime soon," I sighed. I'm too damn blind to any other male other than Draco bloody Malfoy, I thought to myself.

"Maybe he's closer than you expect and something is stopping you from realizing he's been there the whole time his feeling mirroring yours," he said quietly, *his eyes slightly hazy, as if he were lost in the confines of his own mind.

_"What the bloody hell? Why do I have the feeling that I'm not the only one who is playing pawn and being manipulated. The way he says it… it's like… it's the recesses of his mind breaking through and making appearance before they're consumed and forced into his unconscious..." _

"I'll leave you to it then, Miss Hermione. Don't overwork yourself lass."

"Tom?"

"Yes, Miss?"

"Please, it's just Hermione," I said shyly.

"Okay, Hermione," Tom said smiling widely, before leaving.

_"He misses his daughter…you fill the hole that his heart was left with," _the wind whispered. _"You can count on him…he won't betray…"_

"Damn wind," I muttered, shaking off the thoughts about going to a mental asylum.

….

I looked around pleasantly satisfied. It was midday and I had already arranged all the papers into three categories: bills, receipts, and IOU's. The several tomes had been skimmed through, and proved to be a thing entirely on their own. They recorded any verbal dealings and arrangements made with Tom, my own agreement being on the last page of the most recent book. I'd have to ask for Tom's approval to go through the tomes, knowing that there could be something personal or sentimental in their pages.

"Hermione?" Tom asked , peering into the room. His eyes widened comically as he took in the sight of the semi-organized room. "Merlin's beard! I certainly didn't expect you to make so much progress in such little time! You're amazing! You've certainly earned yourself a nice lunch and a rather tasty ice cream, so what do you say, and I am not taking no for an answer, so let's go."

"What's the point of asking for my opinion when you're just going to make the choice for me?" I asked, mock glaring. Tom's smile widened, unshed tears gathering in his eyes.

"Because it gives me the right of saying I asked for your opinion but you were to slow to give it," he grinned mischievously a sense of remembrance in his eyes.

"I've let myself be bested," I groaned playfully.

"Thank you, Hermione," he murmured so softly, it was obvious he hadn't intended to articulate his thoughts. "Well, let's get to it then. Time's a wastin'."

"Let me get my bag and I'll be down," I said cheerfully, his happy mood rubbing off on me.

…..

"Thank you Tom!" I said as we headed back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hermione…I-I'm th-the one that should be th-thanking you. Ever since I s-saw you last year, when you c-came with the W-Weasleys, I- you j-just rem-minded me so much o-of her," Tom stuttered, his eyes filling with melancholy.

"Tom, I'm honored to have such a kind man see me as their daughter," I said softly embracing him.

"Her name was *Marlene… she had married Sirius you know… *best friend's with Lily, and then the same night… Lily and James died, Sirius was sent to Askaban, and nobody could find her… I never knew…" he replied, his voice full of pain, tears sliding down his face and onto the top of my head.

_"There may be method to the madness. The wind/voice doesn't seem like such a bad thing right about now... I mean it was right... so like a sixth sense of sorts..."_ I mused.

"Tom, I'm so sorry, but at least…maybe she's still out there, not knowing how to get back," I said softly, something within me telling me there was some truth to my words, like before, I had the feeling that there was definitely something off, and it wasn't Tom. No, there was something bigger happening and I was going to discover what it was, but first things first.

"Tom?"

"Yes?"

"Is there… don't think I'm crazy or anything, but I was thinking… Is there any way to guard one's mind?"

"Like occlumency you mean?"

"Occlumency?" I asked confused.

"Well, legilimency is the ability to delve into the minds of people and being able to interpret findings correctly. Occlumency, is its opposite. It is the ability shield one's mind from the invasion and influence legilimency. These are the two most common forms of the Mind Arts, but they aren't commonly taught in schools because learning and mastering requires impressive mental discipline… Hold on, why do you ask?"

**a/n so why does she ask? If you sincerely don't know I would recommend re-reading the second chapter just so things are clear and there is no confusion as the story progresses. Anyways, I would like to state that Harry Potter and the Harry Potter world does not belong to me. Everything but the plot of this story belongs to JK Rowling.**

**so * hints all over the place... ****not all are marked just so y'all know **

**Anyways, please review! ^_^**


	9. Letter, Encounter, and Tears

**A/N Sorry it took me so long, but school and band and senior year really take up a lot of time. Anyways, I have decided that I will update regularly Saturday nights. The updates will be this length or longer, hopefully. **

**Anywho, I will be going over the previous chapters and fixing grammar errors during the week of Thanksgiving. I just thought I'd let you know. **

**Oh! There is a Hamlet reference in this chapter. **_It is like this. It is italicized and underlined. The quotes were taken from Act Three, Scene Two._

**Okay, so now the disclaimer. I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. I did not write Hamlet either, that was Shakespeare. **

Harry's POV

"Get the mail boy!" my fat, spluttering, Uncle Vernon barked as soon as I finished serving their breakfast.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," I replied, immediately heading toward the mail slot in the front door.

Having learned from the letter incident the summer before my first year at Hogwarts, I quickly went through the letters seeing to whom they were addressed. My breathing hitched as I saw a letter addressed to James Black in what seemed to be Hermione's neat script. Why the hell would she address it to James Black? Not daring to risk being discovered, I shoved the letter into my pants pocket before heading back into the kitchen and handing the Dursley's their correspondence.

I sneaked out of the house, seeing they were too busy eating breakfast. I had already done my chores, and they actually preferred my absence anyway. Besides, I needed to see why the hell Hermione felt the need for a code name just to write to me after two weeks. Seriously, she's always telling Ron and me to write and she barely writes after two weeks of summer. Two weeks!

I made my way towards the desolate park near Privet Drive, and sat myself on one of the shabby swings. I pulled the envelope out of my pocket and turned it over in my hands examining the outside. The envelope was definitely from Hermione's stationary. Her script seemed slightly different. It didn't seem as compact…but it was still definitely Hermione's. I sighed heavily as I tore the envelope, and read.

_"Dear H,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. Officially, this is the fifth letter I have sent you in the two weeks we have spent out of Hogwarts, but I think it's safe to say that this is the first letter that you have received, if you receive it at all. _

_Circumstances have led me to leave home, but before you start worrying, I want to assure you I am fine. The where is of little matter, just know that I am well. This is the last letter I will be writing to you this summer, unless something of consequence occurs. If something happens on your end don't hesitate to contact me. Hedwig should be able to find me._

_Be safe._

_Love,_

_H.G_

_P.S. Complete siriusness is a safer alternative to simply dumbing around..."_

"What the hell?" I said out loud, not able to help myself.

This is the fifth letter she's written to me, but it's the first one I've received, and she obviously suspected since she addressed the letter to James Black. The girl was bloody brilliant. She figured out that I wasn't getting her letters, **and** she went through the trouble of trying to get one of them to me.

Now, the question is... why the hell did she have to leave home? What happened? Did something happen to her parents? Did Voldemort go after them? Or was she afraid of Voldemort going after them? I really hope it wasn't my fault. Not this too.

I took a deep, calming breath and made my decision. I was going to get Hedwig out of her cage tonight, and have her send a small message letting her know I got her letter. I know she won't want to talk about her situation unless it's in person, and even then it'll probably take loads of prying, so for now I'll let it rest, but there most definitely is something more to this letter than I'm seeing. How the hell am I supposed to unravel an encrypted message that was encrypted by _Hermione_?

I sighed as I made my way back to the Dursley home. I had an owl to free, a note to write, and it had to be done today for my sanity's sake.

…..

_"H,_

_Got JB's letter. Take care._

_Love, _

_H_

_P.S No epiphany but will work on it."_

I huffed frustrated. That was the best I could come up with. If she was being secretive, then there was a reason, and I most certainly wasn't going to screw it up, especially if her safety depended on this. 

Draco's POV

I mentally berated myself for my weakness. Just how strong was this damn compulsion charm? I hadn't noticed it until very recently, and I'm still unable to overcome it! This is so damn frustrating! I can't say no. I can't disappoint the bastard I have to call father. Hell, I can't even attempt to do as I want! If I could, I would have been out of that hell hole they call home by now. I would have stuck with Hermione, and no one in the world would have pried me away from her. I suppressed a growl as I followed my father into the Leaky Cauldron.

I felt something stir in my chest. I took a deep breath trying to smother the elating happiness that coursed through my veins. I was supposed to be stoic and without emotion. I had to appear to be the cold blooded bastard Lucius Malfoy was. I bit back the smile that threatened to surge and the warmth spread from my chest to the rest of my body. Merlin was I really so deep under? Had I not seen her just a little over two weeks ago? Sure it had felt like an eternity, but am I so desperate that just thinking about her has the same effect on me as if she were physically pre-

"Oof," I heard the voice of the angel that graced my existence with her goodness and light, and my dreams with her kindness and beauty say as her body slammed into mine. The force with which we crashed had been enough to send her barreling to the ground, but before she could make contact with the floor, my hands held her waist and pulled her body against mine.

"I'm sorry," I murmured, staring into her brown eyes. Her eyes seemed to pull me into their depths, and the deeper I was pulled *the less brown her eyes seemed. First came the gold flecks, then the blue. Oh founders, it was such a vibrant, enchanting blue. Then the green, it was so mesmerizing, as green as the greenest blade of grass, and then the silver it seemed to swirl as if it were the wind itself.

"So, so beautiful," I heard myself breathe, and just like that the flurry of colors morphed into chocolate brown, as if those words had ended the spell we had been locked in.

_"Shit! Please tell me she didn't hear that," _I begged internally.

Her eyelids closed repeatedly as if trying to clear her thoughts. I shielded myself for the fury that was probably to come. She would slap me as she did third year, push me away, destroy any hope I currently held in the deepest recesses of my heart, _and then_ proceed to tell me what a git I am and how I had no right to be within a three foot radius of her presence. Well, maybe not in that order but it was bound to happen. There was no way of avoiding it.

"Draco," she breathed her breath caressing my lips.

She tore her eyes from mine, and shook her head, obviously trying to regain clarity of thought. I felt her chest expand against my body as she took a deep breath, causing me to realize I was still holding her firmly against me. Godric, it felt so right. *She belonged in my arms. It was like she was made to be in my arms, her body molding perfectly into mine. I closed my eyes trying to clear my own mind.

"Sorry," I repeated as I slowly, grudgingly released her.

"I… It was my fault. I'm sorry. I have to go," she said shakily as she stepped away from me.

"Are you coming Draco?" my father drawled from the other end of the Cauldron.

"Hermione…"

"You have to go too," she said softly.

"But-"

"Just go, no one can know," she said softly, her eyes shining brightly.

"No one will, not if I can help it," I promised before following my father.

Merlin's wand, what the hell is going on? Why is she here? She didn't seem to be with her parents. Was she just passing through? How the hell did her eyes change colors like that? Wait, she didn't push me away! She didn't seem revolted. She doesn't hate me as much as I thought! Salazar, I feel as giddy as a first year seeing Hogwarts for the first time. 

Hermione's POV

I saw a streak of platinum walking towards the other side of the Leaky Cauldron. I felt my body seize up in momentary panic. I definitely hadn't thought I'd be seeing anyone that would recognize me so soon. It was barely my first full day here and here was someone that would definitely recognize me: Lucius Bastard Malfoy. I kept my eyes locked on his back as I made for my escape into the administration room, which was, fortunately, on the other side of the establishment. Suddenly, I slammed into something with such force that nearly had me toppling to the ground, but before I could hit the floor strong gentle hands pulled me up. My heart began pounding erratically as my body molded into his and my eyes locked onto molten gray eyes that resembled molten mercury.

"I'm sorry," he murmured as his eyes seemed to pull me into their depths.

Merlin, I could spend eternity swimming through those silver pools of his. As his eyes pulled me deeper, I saw a blazing fire burning with passion and fury. Oh Godric, I could *_feel_ his passion burning deeply within my own chest. The Draco I could see in his eyes was so different from the Draco that the rest of the world saw. They were completely different. The Draco I could see now was fire. He was the same Draco I met on the Express, the same Draco that warned me during Cup last summer. He was burning to break free. He was warm. He was passionate. He was _my_ Draco. He was the Draco I knew existed beneath the layers of ice.

"So, so beautiful," he breathed, melting my insides.

I blinked trying to hold onto my wits before they abandoned me and I ended up closing the tortuous distance between my lips and his.

"Draco," I breathed, my lips hovering over his.

_"Control Hermione. Control!" _ my thoughts screamed as I tore my eyes away from his. _"He doesn't see you like that so stop being so bloody ridiculous!" _

I shook my head, trying to shake away the effects of his burning, intense gaze, trying to ignore the warmth spreading throughout my body, *trying to ignore how right it felt to be in his arms, his body pressed against mine. Why did it have to feel so right? Why did it feel so perfect, when it was impossible? I swallowed hard as he closed his eyes.

"Sorry," he said softly as he let go of my waist.

"I…It was my fault. I'm sorry. I have to go," I said shakily as my reason finally decided to grace me with its presence, and I put some space between us.

"Are you coming Draco?" his father drawled.

*I saw his eyes begin to glaze over, extinguishing the fire that had been burning so intensely seconds before. He clenched his jaw determinedly, fighting off the cloudiness that threatened to take over.

_"Oh Merlin, there's my proof. He didn't just change. Compulsion charm, must be… maybe more than one, definitely strong."_

"Hermione…" he began. I swooned slightly at the way my name rolled off his tongue, as if he were used to calling me Hermione and not Granger.

"You have to go too," I told him softly

"But-"

"Just go, no one can know," I interrupted, praying that he'd simply let it be.

"No one will, not if I can help it," he promised.

Merlin's wand, what the hell is going on? I was obliviated. He is being controlled. *What else is going on? Are our situations related in any way? If they are, how are they related? What is the objective? What is there to gain? Most importantly of all, how the hell am I supposed to get some answers?

…..

I beamed at my most recent accomplishment. I felt a twinge of nervousness in my chest as I thought about Tom. He would be proud, wouldn't he? Yes, he would, I assured myself. I chuckled at my own silliness. I was getting nervous for nothing. Well, it wasn't _nothing, _Tom had cared for me and shown me more love in the past three days than any other adult had, not counting the Richards, in the entirety of my life span, and I wanted him to be proud. I had never done anything with any hopes of making anyone proud for the mere reason that I didn't _have_ anyone that would actually care about what I did or didn't do, but now I had Tom, and he showed he cared at least on some level. He cared about my well-being and my happiness. He went out of his way to make sure I wasn't lonely or sad. He cared. It may be because I reminded him of his daughter, but he cared nonetheless.

I sighed glancing at the tomes that were still stacked in the corner. I had yet to ask Tom's permission to go through the tomes, but I had gone through everything else. I had everything archived by year and then by month by the end of the first day, and now two days later I had finished doing the math. 1,532 galleons, 15 sickles and 8 knuts had yet to be paid for either meals, drinks, or rooms, and he had to claim 357 galleons that the liquor supplier had skivvied off throughout the years. I felt my blood boil at the thought of people taking advantage of Tom's kind-hearted and trusting nature. It was a miracle the Leaky Cauldron hadn't gone out of business, and that was only thanks to the existence of honest wizards who refused to take advantage of Tom's trust.

"Hermione?" Tom called as he peered into the room.

"Tom, come in," I prompted cheerfully.

"My, you're in a good mood," he chuckled.

"Yep," I beamed.

"May I ask why?"

"Well… I may or may not have finished a certain task I was assigned three days ago," I replied nonchalantly.

_"__Ha, ha! __Are you honest?" _he replied, his eyes twinkling mischievously. I felt my mouth pop open for a few seconds, having recognized the allusion.

_"My lord?"_ I replied, playing along.

_"Are you fair?" _

_"What means your lordship?"_

_"That if you be honest and fair, your honesty should admit no discourse to your beauty_," he finished chuckling.

"Tom, I had no idea that you were a connoisseur of Shakespeare."

"Well, I wasn't **until… well it's of no matter," he trailed off. He cleared his throat. "I was going to give this to you later, but now seems like the perfect time," he said smiling. He pulled out a tiny package from his cloak and enlarged it before handing it to me.

"Oh, Tom, thank you," I exclaimed hugging him tightly.

"You haven't even seen it yet," he laughed.

"You didn't have to Tom, but you did anyway, and that means the world to me," I said emotion coating my words.

**"Oh Hermione," he said softly, seeing the tears welling up in my eyes.

_"Get a sodding grip Hermione. No emotional displays."_

**"Please tell me it's not what I'm thinking," he pleaded.

"Can I open it Tom?" I asked, pretending I didn't hear him.

"Of course," he choked out.

"_The Mind Arts: History_, _Legilimency & Occlumency: Magic of the Mind, The Lost Arts of the Mind_! Thank you Tom!" I squealed as I read the titles of the books he had gotten me.

**A/N Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed. Please, please review! It means a lot to me!**

**On a side note, I recommend reading Hamlet. It is really good, and by reading it you'll get a lot of Shakespearean quotes/allusions. Just saying. **= hint will come up in a future chapter, but is important nonetheless... well kinda**


	10. The Winds Bring the Dragon into the Mix

**A/N I'm sorry I didn't update last week. Things came up and yeah... lame excuse I know. Anyways, for that reason, I am updating a day early AND I made this chapter longer (slightly). Anywho, please review. Comments, constructive criticism, and even destructive criticism (as long as it's not unnecessarily cruel) is welcome and encouraged. ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. JK Rowling does, however.**

Harry's POV

_"You are loved, so so loved—Let go Harry! Let go!"_

_"Avada kedavra," flashes of green danced around me. _

"Cedric!"

"Hush, Harry, it'll be alright. The winds have finally changed course," the voice cooed.

"Hedwig?" I mumbled waking up, my shirt clinging to my sweat-drenched body.

"Sleep," the voice cooed once more, as I drifted back to sleep. 

…. A Few Days Later...

Draco's POV

"Are you sure you'll be fine going to Diagon Alley on your own, Draco?" my mother asked for the umpteenth time.

"Stop coddling him Narcissa," my father hissed as I reassured my mother, "I'll be fine mother. It's just a trip to Flourish and Botts."

"Draco, I expect you to be back before I arrive from the ministry in the evening, are we understood?"

"Yes, father."

"Very well," he drawled as he stepped into the green flames of the fireplace.

"I'll be back mother, don't worry yourself," I said as I stepped into the fireplace, a handful of floo powder in my hand. "Flourish and Botts!"

I felt the tell-tale pull on my navel of magical transportation as I swirled through the flurry of fireplaces until I tumbled out at my destination.

"Ouch!" she cried as I stumbled, my body sending us both crashing to the floor.

"We really should stop meeting like this," I said softly, as I brushed her hair off her face, "although, I can't really complain."

"Yes, well you aren't the one being smothered to death now are you," she retorted, her face blushing beautifully.

"My, I never thought I'd see the day! Hermione Granger being little miss melodramatic," I teased not moving, fully enjoying her proximity.

"Yes, well it seems to have rubbed off," she grumbled before starting a dramatic monologue. "But sadly I have been bested, and there's not much I can do…" she said in a distraught tone, pressing the back of her hand to her forehead. "After all, how will I, little miss melodramatic, _ever_ get on the level of Hogwarts drama queen, Draco Malfoy," she finished not able to hold back a smirk that would put me to shame.

"Ouch! Seems like the brave little lion sharpened her claws," I chuckled.

"It was about time," she murmured. "It seems like the snake is petrified at the sight of the lion," she teased.

"Not petrified, just breathless," I replied smoothly.

"Seriously?" she asked cocking an eyebrow.

"One can't help but be rendered breathless by such beauty."

"Draco, seriously, get off," she mumbled blushing as redder than the Weasel's hair.

"Only if you promise to not run away from me," I replied a brilliant idea coming to mind.

"Fine, I won't run away from the oh so fearsome dragon," she sighed.

I smiled mischievously before grabbing her waist. Her eyes had barely widened in surprise as I rolled us over, making her body end up on top of mine. Her face flushed as she realized she was sprawled on top of me.

"Merlin, Draco, honestly," she gasped as soon as her blush subsided a bit.

"What?" I asked innocently. "I'm the one being smothered to death here, but I'll let you in on a secret," I whispered into her ear.

"What would that be?"

"It's worth it."

"Huh?"

"If me dying is what it takes to be close to you, then I think I'd be willing to die every day of my miserable existence," I breathed sitting up, causing her to straddle my waist.

"You- you- you," she spluttered, tears welling up in her eyes, hurt written all over her face, as she tried to scramble off me.

_"Oh Merlin, what did I do? Please don't let me screw this up. We were going so well. That's it isn't it? I-I probably misunderstood something and- why do I have to be so bloody stupid? Talk about no people skills."_

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to make you hurt," I said softly as I snapped up onto my feet and grabbed ahold of her wrist before she could make a run for it.

Her eyes met mine. Her brown eyes melted into that beautiful myriad of colors I had seen less than a week before. Behind the colors I could see her sadness, her confusion, the hope and the betrayal, the wariness, the vulnerability. Tears brimmed her eyes, threatening to spill onto her cheeks.

"Please let me go Draco," she begged, trying to pull her wrist from my grasp.

"I can't Hermione," I said softly, only then realizing how true that was. I couldn't let her go. I just couldn't. "Please just tell me what I did."

-O-

Hermione's POV

"I can't Hermione, please just tell me what I did," he pleaded.

"It's not you, bloody hell, it's me. It's me! What's wrong with me?" I cried softly, the tears I had been holding back rolling down my cheeks.

"Tell me what's wrong?" he prompted softly.

"Draco, I-I it hurts, and I don't know why. Something in here," I motioned to my chest, "tells me to trust you with my life, but my mind, the part that wants to keep me from hurting, wants to push you out, tell you to sod off, and then hex you into oblivion, but then there's the other part of my mind that knows that **you** never hurt me, yet I feel like you betrayed me, like you abandoned me the second you were given the chance…" I trailed off mustering my thoughts before continuing. "And I feel so sodding vulnerable because no matter how hard I want to push you away, I can't. I can't Draco, and just thinking about it hurts, but thinking about how much it could hurt if I kept you close hurts too," I finished, tearing my eyes from his face, ashamed.

I sounded so pathetic, so weak. He must be so repulsed by me. The allegedly brave lion had proved to be nothing more than a frightened little bunny. I had to get away before-

"Hermione, don't," he whispered. "You promised you wouldn't run," he said as his hand cupped my cheek. "Don't be embarrassed, and don't deny it either. I can feel it Hermione. I can see what you're feeling, and now I know that it wasn't something I did now, but something I've been doing since we set foot in Hogwarts."

"Draco, you didn't do it though," I argued feebly.

"But it wa-" he blinked.

_"Shit, you did it now Hermione. Now what are you going to do?"_

"Hang on, how do you know?"

"I… it's a long story," I replied unable to meet his gaze. I had really done it now, hadn't I?

-O-

Draco's POV

"I… it's a long story," she said, suddenly very interested in the tips of her hair.

"I have time."

"Do you know what Occlumency is?" she asked evasively.

"I sure hope so, I've been practicing it since I was seven."

"Drats," she cursed under her breath.

"Hermione, how do you know?" I asked again, a bit more forcefully.

"I… remember last time we met?" she asked. At my nod she continued, "Well, I saw something in your eyes that led me to the conclusion."

"Hermione, stop being so damn evasive!" I growled.

"We're in a book store! Excuse me for not conveying my secrets to you in such a public place!" she hissed.

"Your secrets!? I'm sorry, but I do believe this is my secret not yours," I answered harshly.

"Well contrary to what you so ardently believe, not everything is about you," she snapped.

"Fine, how about we compromise? We will purchase the books we came for. Then we walk around the alley while you enlighten me," I said in a tone that left little room for objection.

"Are you crazy? The point of all of this is laying low. You attract way too much attention," she snapped impatiently.

"I am sure that I won't be attracting attention if nobody knows it's me, and I'm sure altering our appearances isn't much too difficult," I replied sarcastically.

"You're impossible!" she groaned exasperated.

"Au contraire, I think you're making this much more difficult that it needs to be. Besides, I think I have a right to know, don't you?"

She sighed, nodding resignedly. "But… now it'll be two too many," she mumbled.

"You do me, I do you?" I asked brightly, trying to lighten the mood. She rolled her eyes.

"That sounds incredibly wrong, you know?" she smiled whipping out her wand.

"Oh, I know," I chuckled.

"Prat," she laughed smacking my arm.

"All done," she chirped after a couple minutes.

"Please tell me you didn't make me hideous," I groaned.

"I don't think it's physically possible to be any more hideous than your usual, but I must say I have performed a miracle!" she said, her eyes shining mischievously. "Thanks to me, I'd have to say you look rather dashing now!" she laughed.

Just as I was about to conjure a mirror, she took my wand from my hand.

"Oh no you don't, you're not getting a glimpse of your new look until I have mine," she chided, light-heartedly.

"Yes ma'am," I saluted.

I smiled as I started on her eyes. I turned them into the vibrant hazel I had seen her brown eyes transform into. I debated whether changing any of her facial features would be worthwhile, but I decided against it and settled for changing her bushy brown hair into sleek, graciously wavy, vibrant, fiery red hair.

"All done," I smiled, conjuring a small mirror.

-O-

Hermione's POV

He conjured a mirror, and we took in our modified appearances. I laughed as I took in mine. I was beautiful. My eyes, Merlin, my eyes! From afar they would only be considered a very vibrant hazel, but, upon closer inspection, they proved to be bright pools of a myriad of colors: silver, flecks of gold, blue and green. My eyes flitted to my hair, the only other thing he altered. It was a vibrant red, darker and richer than any of the Weasleys'.

"You know, now all that teasing makes sense," I laughed.

"What?" he asked, tearing his eyes away from his now curly black hair and healthier skin tone.

"You obviously have a thing for red heads. It would explain why you sneer at all the Weasleys so much," I teased.

He glared at me for a few moments before stealing another glance at his reflection and smirking.

"Well… I could definitely say something about your own preferences," he drawled.

"Oh really?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, you seem to have a certain infatuation with one Sirius Orion Black," he deadpanned.

"W-what?" I sputtered.

"Well, if I recall correctly, you did say I looked rather dashing, and considering how I look like a carbon copy of Sirius at our age… I think it is quite easy to reach a conclusion don't you?" he continued nonchalantly.

"What books did you come for?" I asked changing the subject.

"Nothing in particular, I just needed something to keep me from dying of boredom," he replied, "but I must say this outing turned out much better than any book I could have gotten."

"Merlin, no wonder you have the Howgarts female population swooning after you," I chuckled, trying to hide my own swooning. He raised an eyebrow at my comment, a knee-weakening smirk already plastered onto his visage. "For Godric's sake you cannot possibly deny that you do lay the charm on thick!" I exclaimed, causing me to blush violently seconds later as I realized what I was practically admitting to.

"Oh do I?" he said innocently, his smirk morphing into a lopsided smile that made my stomach flutter.

_"Salazar, he's going to be death of me!"_

"You know you do, _anyways,_ help me look for books that could possibly have information on how to test occlumency and legilimency," I said hastily.

"That's easy, you need someone who knows the art as well," he replied without hesitation. I rolled my eyes.

"No! Really?" I replied sarcastically. "I know that, I just don't have anyone who can test my own shields, and I need to test my legilimency, so I need to see if there are any alternativ-"

"Hermione, honestly, what am I, a sitting duck?"

"No, in all _siriusness,_ you're a standing dragon," I joked. 

-O-

Draco's POV

"Here I go," I said the second before attempting to penetrate Hermione's mind.

She had to be perfect in anything didn't she? Her mind was unreadable. All I could see was darkness, and her amused hazel eyes. Her hazel eyes, hazel, not brown. Holy shit!

_"Care to share with the class?"_ her mind asked bemused, the echoes reverberating in the empty space.

_"That bloody hurts woman!"_

_"Then get out," she said simply, before expelling me from her mind. _

"Bloody hell, Hermione, how long have you been working at this?" I exclaimed.

"A week, but it helped that I had naturally gone through the first two steps. I just had to work on fortifying my already present walls and creating mental traps," she answered blushing brightly.

"How?"

"Well, the female species has this wonderful ability called multi-tasking, so I was able to work on my Occlumency constantly, and I've been dedicating some time on the side to Legilimency," she said matter-of-factly.

"Legilimency?" Damn this girl was really something.

"I don't think I'm very good at it since Tom has never practiced Occlumency, but…" she trailed off shrugging.

"Well, let's see how good you are," I smirked.

"Draco, I can't. It's no-"

"Hermione, I have my shields too, and don't worry. _If _you get through, you'll only see some things I think you'll find interesting," I cut her off.

Without warning I felt her stab into my mind. I raised my shields, and kept her at bay for two very long minutes. She smirked before I felt her back off from her mental assault. I thought about lowering my shields, but thought better of it. Hermione was stubborn, she wouldn't give up after a couple of minutes, and something about that smirk completely discouraged the idea of lowering my shields. It wasn't long before I felt something flow under my walls. I wasn't able to stop the attack since I couldn't even be sure I was under attack, and I wouldn't have even reached to that conclusion had I not recalled her smirk.

_"You sneaky minx!" my mind bellowed._

-O-

Hermione's POV

_"You sneaky minx!" he bellowed. _

I couldn't hold back a giggle. What did he expect, honestly? The prat challenged me! Of course I was going to get through his shields!

_"Hermione, I'm going to show you what I wanted to show you okay?" _he said after he regained his composure.

The memory of our last encounter played through his mind. The elation he felt when heard my voice, the pull he felt when looking into my eyes, much like the pull I felt, the morphing of my eyes into the vibrant hazel he had transfigured my eyes into. Sweet Rowena! He likes me! He really likes me!

_"Now look at this," _he said, allowing me to see his account of when he had attempted to penetrate my mind. It was all darkness, but instead of the brown eyes I had expected to see, they were hazel.

_"Mia, I don't think this is normal," his mind whispered. _

I withdrew from his mind and fell into his arms, exhausted. This was much more interactive than I was used to. I had prevented his infiltration, and shortly thereafter I had gotten through his walls, infiltrated his mind, and maintained the connection much longer than I had ever attempted.

"Mia?" I finally asked.

"Mia," he repeated, his eyes searing into mine.

"You do know that means mine in Spanish, don't you?" I asked, feeling my knees wobble.

"Of course, I do," he purred into my ear. "Now, stop evading our pending conversation. What are you doing here? Not here here, but _here,_ and how did you get to that frightfully accurate conclusion?"

"Draco, I'm going to let you into my mind, okay? It's safer… we can discuss things over an ice cream, my treat yeah?" I proposed.

"No way!" he exclaimed indignant.

I felt my heart deflate at his horrified expression. Damn it hurt. I had thought that he liked me, at least a bit, but apparently I had a knack for misinterpretation and not seeing the obvious. I was still a mudblood and he was a pureblood. He wasn't going to lower himself to spending time with someone like m-

"I am paying and there's nothing you can do about it!" he said cheerfully as he dragged me out of the bookstore. I blinked completely befuddled. He wanted to spend time with me? He wanted to spend time with me!

-O-

Draco's POV

"Mia, I think it's all related… everything. You're not who you think you are, your memories, Tom's, and Sirius's were modified, and I'm, as far as we know, under compulsion charms. It would be too much of a coincidence if it weren't related," I mused after having come down from cloud nine after seeing that my feelings were reciprocated, and having seen her thoughts on _the subject_.

She hadn't let me see why she was now in the Leaky Cauldron or what exactly led her to the conclusion of her obliviation, but she allowed me to see everything else. Her admiration for Tom, the love and warmth with which he treated her, the task she had been working on since she arrived, her studies of the Mind Arts, everything.

"I guess you're right," she sighed. "Dragon?" she asked after a few seconds.

"Yeah, Mia," I asked, smiling at the nickname she had given me after arguing that it was only fair that I have one too.

"My eyes, what do _you_ think… I mean they…" she struggled for words, but I knew what she was asking. After all, it was what was bothering me as well. The implications it could signify were quite horrendous.

"Mia, I think… well… I'm not sure, but I think that maybe you aren't who you think you are, who you were led to believe you are… I mean, it would make sense… why else would they have gone through the trouble of obliviating you, if it wasn't to hide something," I reasoned. The second I said it out loud, I knew she had already reached the same conclusion, but was hoping the situation wasn't as mucked up as it obviously was.

"And here I was, hoping I was being paranoid , and you just _have_ to mess everything up don't you?" she whined, pouting adorably.

"Alright, who are you, and what have you done to Hermione Granger," I asked playfully, relishing in the excitement and contentment radiating from her.

I smiled as I let it wash over me, warming my entire being, down to the very depths of my soul. Merlin, what was happening to me? I felt like I would burst from feeling her joy and the joy I felt seeing her happiness. Suddenly, I felt her joy dampen monumentally.

"Dragon, we have to part ways," she sighed.

"But-"

"We're friends now, and neither distance nor anything you say because of your charming little problem can or will change that, but nothing can change," she said cutting me off, her voice filled with such finality, that I was immediately incensed.

What the hell?! I had just gotten her, and now she wouldn't allow me to be near her? This had to be one sick joke, and it wasn't as if we were going to be friends for long, well not if I had a say on the matter.

"I said I wasn't letting you go, and I'm not Mia," I growled glaring at her.

"Well it's a good thing I'm not asking you to, isn't it?" she replied with sweet sarcasm. I opened my mouth to retort, but before I could utter a syllable she said, "Everything will remain the same. That's the only way we can bring this to an end."

"And why the hell can't we meet like we did today?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Because," Hermione replied stubbornly.

"_Because_ isn't good enough, now give me a good reason," I hissed.

"Bite me," she snapped. Godric, she was bloody impossible. I glared at her, closing the already small distance between us.

I towered over her as she glared at me defiantly. She really thought she was going to win this one, didn't she? Well if she wasn't going to be reasonable, I most certainly wasn't going to play fair. With a smirk, I lowered my face to the crook of her neck, my breath caressing her exposed skin. I smirked wider as I saw her shiver.

"No, I don't think that'd be punishment enough," I breathed huskily, nipping her earlobe between every other word.

My breath caught in my throat as she angled her neck, giving me better access to her beautiful, tantalizing skin. My nose trailed across her cheek of its own accord, absorbing her sweet honey scent. She was so soft, smelled so _good_. She was quick-witted. She was kind and fair. She was absolutely brilliant and had a fiery temper. She was breathtaking. She was perfect; she was my perfection.

"You-you-you arse!" she spluttered suddenly, pushing me away.

-O-

Hermione's POV

"_Because _isn't good enough, now give me a good reason," he hissed, his eyes flashing dangerously. Did he have to get so bloody angry?!

"Bite me," I snapped. I swallowed hard as his eyes hardened and he closed the already small distance between us.

He looked so sodding snoggable. I wanted to throw myself at him and attack his lips viciously with mine, but I couldn't. Was I bloody crazy? I had to be. We were moving too fast. I was falling too fast. Hell, I _had_ fallen too fast. I shouldn't be reacting like this. Our interaction in school was limited to snide remarks and insults. Besides those instances, we didn't see each other unless it was a stolen glance from across a classroom or the Great Hall. It wasn't normal to feel so attuned to each other, and it scared the crap out of me.

What if it wasn't really _me_ who was feeling these things for Draco? What if we were both being manipulated by the bastard who changed my appearance, erased my memory and Tom's and Sirius's, and had Draco under compulsion charms? Or worse yet, what if Draco was the only one being manipulated to feel what he appeared to feel for me? The second we solved this whole mess, he would break away from me and see the bushy-haired, beaver-faced, boring bookworm and frustrating know-it-all that everyone else saw, and so I stared at him as defiantly as I could. Everything would stay the same until we put an end to all this nonsense, and then, only when I was sure of what this inexplicable, undeniable, much too strong pull is, would we be able to explore any possibilities, and so, I stood erect, tense, unwilling to cave.

We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed an eternity, neither of us willing to back down. What was his problem? Couldn't he see the problem with all of this? Wasn't he afraid that this wasn't real, that this wasn't us? Suddenly, his eyes lit up, a smirk gracing his visage.

_"Crap."_

Suddenly, my mind went blank. I was oblivious to everything but his lips millimeters from my neck, the shivers his breath on my sensitive skin elicited, the frantic pounding of my heart beating wildly in my chest, the warmth pooling in my stomach.

Then, I felt his teeth tugging at my earlobe as he said, "no, I don't think that'd be punishment enough." Holy Founders, that husky voice was sexy enough to turn any female into putty. His attention moved from my neck to my cheek, slowly, torturously, making his way to my lips.

"You-you-you arse!" I spluttered miraculously regaining my wits. I pushed him away, trying to get away from his intoxicating presence.

"If you're not going to be reasonable, I hardly see why I have to play fair," he drawled, closing the distance between us once more.

"I'm being unreasonable!?" I hissed.

"Yes, you are," he replied simply.

"Honestly Draco! I am not being unreasonable. Tell me I'm not the only one who sees this is not normal!" I pleaded. He didn't reply, but his stubborn look told me enough. He didn't want to let go, and from his view I was simply trying to get away from him.

"Dragon… listen okay? No- don't wait. You need to listen," I said before we started arguing again. We had argued on and off during the afternoon, but it had been silly, flirtatious bantering as opposed to this heated discussion. "I don't want to get away from you. I want you to never let go. I want to be in your arms. I feel safe, happy, and free when I'm with you, but that's the thing. I mean think about it. We don't talk to each other at school unless it's to insult each other. We don't really see each other, excluding stolen glances, of course," I said wryly. "Dragon, this isn't normal. How can we feel so strongly for each other? How can we feel such happiness from just being in each other's presence if this is really the first, well the second if you count the train ride, day we spend together? What if… when we solve this whole thing we realize that… it wasn't real? What if you end up see what everybody else sees? Draco, I can't risk that. I wouldn't be able to take it. It would only add to everything, and I don't think I'd be able to… I just can't, okay? I know it's selfish, bu-"

"Mia, stop. Stop fretting," he whispered. "Mia, I don't know what you've been put through, but I can tell you this: you don't see yourself clearly. You don't see how others see you. You only hear what they say, but you don't see how they see you. You see _this_ as if it were a setup, something that was manufactured by the bastard who decided to meddle in our lives, but… I feel _this_ is _something, something_ that is being suppressed, _something_ that they meant never to happen but was obviously meant to be. I know you're hurting. I know you're afraid, but don't let the pain and fear control you," he said softly, cradling my tear-smeared face.

Pain and fear, those are the best means of manipulation available. They always had been. Fear induces rashness, while pain makes one blind to everything but itself. A world of pain and fear was a dark one, one without escape. I was launching myself into that world, thinking that he would introduce me into an even darker world, but I knew, with every fiber of my being, Draco, my dragon, would never hurt me intentionally. He was neither friend nor foe, he was so much more.

**A/N Please pardon grammar and spelling mistakes. I'm sure I mucked it up somewhere. Anyways, I will be going through and editing the chapters for such mistakes during Thanksgiving week, so yeah... **

**(Just edited this 11.30.14, so yeah...)**

**Also, I would like to thank everyone who REVIEWED (hint, hint, nudge nudge), followed and/or favorited. Thank you so much! I really appreciate it. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	11. Lily SiriusNot Quite

**A/N Well, here's another chapter! I'm sorry it took so long... I'm not going to give excuses because it's the same old stuff, so no point in boring y'all. Anywho, the chapter is semi-long and it may seem like a filler chapter, but things should advance next chapter. I'm planning on taking it back to Harry. I feel I've been neglecting him quite a bit. **

**I would like to thank everyone who has followed/favorited either me or my story! Thank you so much! It really makes me happy and makes me feel all mushy and happy inside. **

**Oh before I forget! Please Review! ^_^**

Hermione's POV

"Stop smiling like that," I scolded him, blushing brightly. His bright grin and the utter joy reflected in those mercurial orbs of his doing funny things to my insides.

"How can I, Mia?" he asked grinning even wider. "My little lion isn't running away from her fierce dragon."

I blushed heavily at his words. The thought of him being mine, mine and only mine, eliciting unrestrained joy.

"Alright, so we'll meet-"

"-_at least_ once a week, at the Leaky Cauldron," he interrupted me.

"Dragon," I chided him sternly, only to see him pouting, his eyes wide, innocent, and pleading.

"Please, I'll be good," he coaxed, playing with my hair.

"You are impossible," I groaned, making him smile widely before lifting and spinning me around in the middle of the Alley.

"Dragon!" I giggled slapping his back, trying to get him to put me down.

"Fine," he sighed. "Now, let's get you to the Cauldron," he said silkily, offering me his arm.

"Why thank you my dragon… you know keep this up and you might just earn yourself the title of prince."

"Oh heavens no!" he exclaimed, feigning horror. "I'd much rather be the fearsome dragon that keeps all the knights and princes away from my princess," he finished his voice deep, almost a growl.

I bit my lip internally crumbling at the possessiveness coloring his tone. I chuckled at the ridiculousness my reaction. Instead of becoming angry at his possessiveness, I was finding it extremely attractive and just _right_. We stopped walking, his eyes boring into me with a strange gleam.

"It's not ridiculous you know. It's supposed to feel right," he murmured softly.

"How?"

"I don't know. I- recently… I've been _feeling_ things… it's hard to explain. I don't know what this is…" he stammered nervously.

"I'll do some research, 'kay?" I said brightly.

"And we can do some research together whenever I come over too," he said grinning broadly.

"You just want an excuse to come over more often," I mock glared.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he scoffed as we walked into the Cauldron.

"Of course you don't. You never were very bright," I drawled smirking.

"Li-Lily? Sirius?" I heard Tom gasp just before hearing a loud thud.

"Tom!" I exclaimed horrified, as I ran to his unconscious form now slumped on the ground. 

-O-

Draco's POV

"Li-Lily? Sirius?" I heard a vaguely familiar voice gasp incredulously before hearing something hit the ground.

"Tom!" Mia screeched running to the figure that now lay on the ground. "Dragon, help me take him to my room," she pleaded.

Her hazel eyes shone with unshed tears as I levitated his body onto the stretcher she had already conjured. I followed her silently into what I supposed was her room as the stretcher trailed after us. I took my Mia's hand in mine, trying to give her some comfort.

_"__What the hell had happened? Did he fall ill? Who the heck is Lily? Did he mean serious as in serious, or Sirius as in Sirius Black? Did he think I was him? If so, was it the shock then?"_

_"Renervate,"_ she mumbled, her wand trained on his unconscious body.

His eyes fluttered open. His mouth emitted a soft groan as he sat up. Suddenly, as if suddenly remembering falling on the ground, his eyes snapped open and locked onto Hermione's still transfigured face.

"Lily? Am I dead?" he questioned incredulous. "Oh dear Merlin! What's going to happen to Hermione now? She needs me. She needs someone to take care of her." he exclaimed sorrowfully, his blue eyes filling with desperation.

I could feel the love for this man flooding into her body, like a tidal wave, much like the sorrow he felt at the mere thought of having to abandon his dear Hermione.

"Tom… I'm not Lily, and you're not dead," Hermione choked out, hugging Lord McKinnon fiercely.

"Hermione? What happened? What happened to your hair?"

"Erm… well…"

Hoping to avoid any questions that could possibly lead to our loaded, controversial discussion, I began to tell him of our run in in Flourish and Blotts and our subsequent decision to transfigure our appearance in order to have some ice cream without having to deal with prying eyes; however, Thomas Alexander McKinnon may be old (well just old enough to be my grandfather) but he was no fool. He raised an eyebrow and stared me down until I was reduced to a nervous mess, running my hands through my black curls. Hermione's beautiful laughter interrupted our stare down (well his staring me down).

"Tom, he knows, and Dragon, he knows what I told you," she laughed, before she launched into a much more thorough explanation than I had.

I tensed, fearing his reaction, as Hermione launched into our background story, how we had met first year on the Express and what a bloody arse I had been over the years. Even after she explained the compulsion charm theory, I was still a tittering, nervous mess, awaiting his verdict. What would he think of the tormentor of his unofficial granddaughter?

My Hermione loved this man, and I wanted, more than anything, (well anything not including Hermione, but I didn't want her, I needed her... she was my life, even if she didn't know it yet, and I hadn't really come to terms with it as of yet) his acceptance. His acceptance would allow the guilt that consumed me from within to finally have some closure. She had forgiven me, but I knew I had hurt her more than she would ever admit, and yet, somehow, she had given me a second chance. That without a doubt had filled me with glee, but it had in no way abated my guilt and self-loath. She cared for me, so of course she had forgiven me and eventually the wounds I inflicted would heal, I reasoned, but if someone who cared for her half as much as I did could give me a second chance, I'd be able to put my shameful actions behind me once and for all, and allow myself to completely focus on making it all up to my Mia. I would no longer have anything to justify my perception of myself. I would no longer be able to see myself as the bastard who deserved nothing but scorn. Lord McKinnon's acceptance would mark me as the bastard who had a chance to redeem himself.

"So, _dragon,_ care to explain why you've had such a terrible influence on my sweet Hermione that she actually lied to me?" his voice low and menacing. I gulped heavily, even though I could not feel any hostility rolling off of his body.

"Sir?" Hermione asked softly, her voice trembling, her sadness palpable (well at least to me).

"You, lass, told me you had yet to meet the lad you were destined to be with!" he accused, indignant. "You've known him for years and you almost kissed him last week!" he huffed, only to erupt in laughter. My body sagged in relief. It was going to be okay. There was still hope for me. I could be a decent person and have people forget about what a git I was.

"I did not," she exclaimed, blushing brightly.

"Lass, when a young man and woman look at each other like you two and the world seems to melt away around them and they slowly and unconsciously get closer to each other, with their lips only a piece of parchment away from touching… It's safe to say that you were about to kiss," he said smiling knowingly, his eyes full of warmth. Suddenly, his demeanor went serious and he turned to me. "Now, lad, I may not be her father, but I may as well be her grandfather, so this is the one time I'll be saying this, you break her heart and you will be on the receiving end of a litany of hexes so nasty you'll be wishing you had been fed to a dragon," he growled.

"I'd rather be kissed by a dementor than purposefully hurt my Mia, sir," I replied immediately, knowing it was true. I would not be able to live with myself if I caused my Mia any pain. It would be like killing my own soul.**

Suddenly, all the happiness was sucked out of the room much like when in the presence of the very creatures I had mentioned. Immediately I had my wand out, looking for trouble. I may not be able to cast a patronus yet, but I'd do anything in my power to hold them off and give my Mia time to get away from danger. My eyes roamed the room, but saw no threat.

"Her-Hermione? Lass, what's wrong?" Tom asked shakily. My eyes widened with realization, and I turned to look into Hermione's now unseeing eyes.

_"__Dementors…dementors…dementors! Of course, third year… her time turner… Sirius Black making another impossibly miraculous escape… the over-powered patronus! It all ties together. I didn't mean to. Shit. I really need to learn some tact. I keep hurting her without meaning to."_

-O-

Hermione's POV

"I'd rather be kissed by a dementor than purposefully hurt my Mia, sir," Draco said solemnly.

The memory of the dementors our third year came flashing back with a vengeance. The hopelessness, the despair, the inability to do anything about it, came to the forefront of my mind. Sirius's ragged body, unconscious against Harry's weakened one. Their souls hovering just above their mouths, the cold freezing Harry and I in place, unable to do anything but watch as they died.

"Mia, you're safe. I won't let anything happen to you, please, I'm sorry. Please, snap out of it," Draco cried desperately, his warm hands cradling my face.

I felt some warmth course into me at the contact. I closed my eyes reveling in its warmth and the comfort I drew from it. Gradually, the room we had been in came into focus, the images of dementors being driven away by his touch.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lose it like that… It's just… never mind… it's not important," I trailed off shifting uneasily.

"Lass, don't pull that dragon dung on me. What was all that about?"

"I believe our Hermione here was reliving her encounters with dementors, time-travel, and a fugitive of Azkaban from her third year," Draco said casually, almost as if it were an everyday common occurrence.

Then again in my life it was. My life was not even near conventional by any standards. Hold on! I gasped, frozen with shock. He knew? He knew! No one was supposed to know. How the hell had he found out? Oh dear Merlin! What was I supposed to do now? What if Sirius wasn't out of reach yet? What if Draco's father knew and that's why he knew? Oh Merlin I had to find a way to contact Sirius immediately!

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused, blinking slowly, adopting a perfectly innocent face. "Time-travel, honestly? The only non-obscure way to travel through time is with time-turners and those are strictly regulated by the ministry. Seriously Dragon, was there something in that ice cream of yours?" I continued, sounding incredulous.

"Don't start Mia. I know, so there's no point in denying it," Draco snapped. "How else were you supposed to take all those classes, complete all the assignments, and still be the top student in all of them? Not to mention that it certainly did explain why I saw you and Potter running to the Hospital Wing just as Dumbledore was making his way out and all of this while you both were still inside," he questioned smugly.

"What? We didn't see anyone out there besides Dumbl-"

"So it's true then?" interjected Tom.

_"__Dragon dung! Me and my big mouth!"_

I closed my eyes, pulled out my wand and focused on happy moments. I hadn't been able to do it ever before because I just simply had never had memories that were powerful enough, well at least not any happy ones. However, now it was different. Now, I had Tom, and to some extent Draco, and besides, I needed to do this. I had to at least try; Sirius's soul depended on it.

_"__Padfoot, find a safe place. Your secret is out… They probably won't tell, but I don't want to take risks. Be safe," _I thought, as I poured my magic and will into conjuring my patronus. I exhaled in relief as I saw something silver leave my wand and fly out the window before disappearing.

"Yes, it's true," I sighed. "Draco, please tell me no one else knows."

"Of course they don't! You would have been in so much trouble had you been discovered! That idiot Dumbledore! Sending two third years to rescue a prisoner with hundreds of dementors around! You could have been seen or worse yet _killed!_ The bloody fool could have done it himself. He has a time turner, but was he willing to do the dirty work himself? Of course not! He could have gotten you killed Mia, well you or Potter! You would have died one way or the other!" Draco ranted, his eyes flashing dangerously, portraying exactly how strongly he felt about the whole situation and how long he had kept it all pent up.

I bit my lip, fidgeting under his burning gaze. I had not thought about that. I had been blinded by the need to save Sirius, Harry's innocent godfather who had been condemned to twelve years in a hell a thousand times worse than the one I had endured. I had trusted Dumbledore blindly, and did as he had said without a second thought. I could have given him the time-turner and had him save Sirius and Buckbeak. After all, he knew the truth about both of them.

"I-I'm sorry, Dragon. I trusted his judgment. He knew he was innocent, but he said there was nothing we could do, but that three turns should do it… I didn't think about anything else but how we would save that innocent man," I mumbled weakly.

"He's Supreme Mugwump, Chief Warlock in the Wizengamot, _and_ Albus Bloody Dumbledore! He could have just said Black was innocent and he would have been free within a minute, no questions asked! Couldn't do anything my arse!" exclaimed Draco, absolutely livid now.

"Draco, we didn't know." I snapped, getting him to calm down a bit. "I mean we knew, but we didn't understand. We both grew up with muggles. How were we supposed to know what he had the power to do?" I reasoned more calmly, my now tranquil eyes locking into his flashing ones.

"Wasn't the weasel with you? He's been in this world since the day he was born," Draco said a bit softer, obviously regaining a bit more control.

"I- well- He- But- Why?" I spluttered, attempting to formulate a coherent sentence.

Why hadn't Ronald said anything? He was obviously in his right mind at the time. He knew exactly what power came with Dumbledore's positions and fame. He knew that Sirius was innocent, so why hadn't he said anything? Why hadn't Dumbledore freed Sirius himself? How had he known that Sirius was innocent without us having to tell him? Had he known all along and let him waste away in Askaban? This required some investigation as well.

"The Weasley boy was with you, wasn't he, and he didn't say a word, did he?" Tom said accusingly, his eyes narrowed. "My son in law was innocent all these years, and I just let him rot away," Tom said weakly, slumping back onto my bed.

"Tom, it's not your fault… We know that you've been played too, maybe HE made you believe he was guilty at the time, and the fact that you lost two daughters that same night wasn't a source of lucidity and rationality," I said softly, holding his shaking frame.

"But he was my son too. I should have been there for him," he lamented.

"Lord McKinnon, there's nothing we can do at the moment, but we can bide our time and find a way to give him a fair trial, since according to father, he never received one," Draco replied before I could.

"You're right… I just hope he's alri-"

A small pop resonated in the room as the most unkempt, sallow house elf I had ever seen materialized in the room. It-He stood there muttering to itself about filthy blood traitors that were now sullying his mistress' house.

"Erm… Hello, my name is Hermione. Can I help you with something?" I asked shyly, not sure how to approach the reluctant and seemingly bitter elf.

"Kreacher, does not speak with filthy mudbloods, the Noble House of Black has sunk enough, treating with blood traitors," hissed the house elf, whose name seemed to be Kreacher.

"She didn't ask you to be here, now did she? What are you doing here, **_Kreacher?"_** Draco spat, his fists clenched with barely reigned anger.

"Master asked me to deliver this letter to the mudblood," he sneered, throwing a letter at my feet before apparating away.

"Why that litt-"

"Draco, don't. It's alright, really. No harm done," I said softly, before levitating the letter.

I cast all of the detection spells I had researched last year. I cast spell after spell, each one coming clean, before finally deeming the letter safe to touch. I took the letter and opened it nervously, mentally sorting through the people I knew owned house elves and would write to me. I sagged with relief, as I read through the letter.

"You can do silent magic?" Draco finally asked. I rolled my eyes and nodded, not able to keep a smile from my lips.

"Hermione, who is it from?" Tom asked wearily.

"I'll read it to you," was my reply.

"_My beautiful, brunette saving angel:_

_I am safe, so don't worry about this old dog. That was a lovely patronus by the way, you truly are the brightest witch of the age. I shouldn't tell you this, but I'm at my family home. It would be a lot worse if I didn't have occasional company, but it's not pleasant nonetheless. I'll see you soon. Take care. Be safe. _

_Padfoot._"

"Sirius," breathed Tom.

"He's alright," I said softly, handing him the letter. "We'll have to burn it as soon as you're done Tom, but as long as word doesn't get out, he'll be safe." 

-O-

Draco's POV

"I'll read it to you," she replied instead. "My beautiful, brunette saving angel…" she began.

_"__Charmer isn't he? Beautiful saving angel, that's something I would say! If he weren't old enough to be her father and she didn't like me on some level, I'd be worried." _

"I am safe, so don't worry about this old dog," she continued, her voice full of mirth. "That was a lovely patronus by the way, you truly are the brightest witch of the age."

_"__How does he know that's what she's dubbed? Wait, a patronus?!"_

"I shouldn't tell you this, but I'm at my family home. It would be a lot worse if I didn't have occasional company, but it's not pleasant nonetheless. I'll see you soon. Take care. Be safe. Padfoot."

_"__I'll see you soon? Is he planning on having her visit him, or the other way around?"_

"Sirius," breathed Lord McKinnon.

"He's alright," she said softly, handing him the letter. "We'll have to burn it as soon as you're done Tom, but as long as word doesn't get out, he'll be safe."

"It won't. He'll be safe. The homes of ancient and noble families are the most protected. No one gets in unless they have inside knowledge or are let in," I added. "But Mia since when can you conjure a patronus?"

"Erm… that was the first time actually," she said blushing heavily.

"How?"

"I had been doing some research since that night, but I had never been able to conjure it before," she mumbled embarrassed.

"Why now?"

"I guess it's because someone's soul depended on it," she shrugged.

"I doubt it was a matter of focus or will," I muttered unconvinced, but knowing that she wouldn't say anything else on the subject. The glare she directed at me confirmed that she would indeed not be giving me any explanations.

"Fine, let's change topics will we?" I grumbled. "I would like to know what you meant by saying Lord McKinnon here has been played too?"

"Lad, it's Tom, just Tom. Now, why don't you sit, and we can discuss this calmly. I'll send for some food. It's noon anyways. We'll talk over lunch and then we'll decide how we'll approach this whole matter," Lord McKinn-Tom, said calmly.

Once he had the witch he had hired a few years back send the lunch up, they began explaining exactly what Hermione, my brilliant Hermione, had discovered in his family record tomes. It was still too much to take in. Lor-Tom had had a daughter named Marlene, who had eventually married Sirius Black and had a child on my birth date** and whose initials were D.A.B.** Tom was also for all intents and purposes, Harry Potter's grandfather since he had taken Lily Potter nee Evans in during her fifth year.

"Dragon?" my Hermione asked me worriedly. "Draco, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said shakily. "It's just a lot to take in."

Her eyes widened comically, only to be filled with suspicion seconds later.

"Draco when is your birthday?" she asked serenely.

"Erm… June 5th," I replied hesitantly.

"And your full name is Draco Abraxus Malfoy, correct?"

"I'm not sure," I replied shakily.

"What do you mean?" she prompted carefully.

"Well… my father calls me Draco Abraxus but my mother calls me Draco Alexander," I breathed.

"Alexander is my middle name**," Tom said heavily, his voice laden with guilt and sorrow.

"Tom, Draco, we _may_ be onto something but we can't be absolutely _certain_… that child _could_ have been a girl, but this is definitely a _possibility_… Now, this is what we're going to do. I am going to do some research and find an effective yet secretive mean of communication. It will have to be undetectable and not be deterred by distance. It should also be something that can be kept on us at all times… Now, Draco you're going to be playing spy. I want you to just listen to anything your mother or father may say that could make you believe that this new theory has some truth to it. Pay attention to their attentions toward you and any nuances in their tone or behavior toward you. Do not put yourself in any danger and do not risk getting caught. We are relying on stealth here. Now, Tom, you and I will be keeping our ears and eyes wide open here. If we catch wind of anything… conveniently informative, well it'll work out in our favor. We will all meet here weekly and confer, alright?" she said taking hold of the situation with a grace only found in a natural leader.

"And now we know who the brains of the golden trio is," I grinned overflowing with pride for my Mia.

"Prat, who else?" she laughed, smacking my head.

"That's bloody brilliant lass. Now, I think I'll contribute a bit. I think it's best if we give you a new identity for the time being. You will keep this appearance and well we can call yo-"

"Carina…" I interrupted only to trail off at a loss of what my surname could be. The Bagshots had died out, so had the Bones, and I definitely could not be a Black or a Potter.

"Carina Mckinnon, my niece," Tom finished, proudly.

"So, Granger, following the Black naming traditions," I drawled light-heartedly, lifting an eyebrow.

"Prat," she blushed.

"Now that you mention it, it is quite a coincidence don't you think? It's almost as if it were written in the stars!" chortled Tom, making her blush even brighter.

"Okay, so now that we have that settled, who can we trust?" I said finally addressing the elephant in the room. 

-O-

Hermione's POV

"Okay, so now that we have that settled, who can we trust?" Draco said, addressing the subject we had been avoiding throughout this whole ordeal.

My mind flashed back to a few days after I had sent Harry the letter.

…..

"Tom, I'm not a people person," I whined as he all but dragged me out to the front.

"Hermione, lass, I thought you were a Gryffindor," he chuckled at my obvious discomfort.

"I'm not afraid; I'm uncomfortable," I retorted childishly. He lifted an eyebrow, his smiling teasing.

"I'm not even dressed to act as a receptionist of sorts. I dressed to be in my back room hidden behind piles of parchment and books," I grumbled.

"Lass, the clients will love to see someone young. Besides, you'll act as a…. hostess/cashier… at least that's how-Lily had described it… Come on, lass, the clients will be happier and you might attract some more clientele, particularly some young men who might just take your mind off of things, yeah?"

"Fine! But I am going upstairs and changing into something more presentable," I huffed trudging upstairs, leaving a laughing Tom behind.

As I entered my room I saw a snowy white Hedwig, waiting for me on the night stand beside my table, a miniscule roll of parchment attached to her leg. Harry, I thought with a smile. He had gotten my letter and replied! I conjured a bowl and got Hedwig some water, before reading the note.

_"H,_

_Got JB's letter. Take care._

_Love,_

_H_

_P.S No epiphany but will work on it."_

Of course he wouldn't figure it out; nothing had happened that would make him understand…yet, anyways. I sighed deeply processing exactly what this signified. Dumbledore was withholding all communications with Harry. Anything addressed to Harry wasn't finding his way to him, muggle mail included.

_"__Albus Dumbledore, why? What are you thinking leaving a fourteen year old boy to deal with this on his own and with those bastards?"_

…..

"Not Dumbledore," I said immediately. "Probably not the Weasleys either… Sirius should be approachable, and so by extension Remus, but we should keep him out of this unless it's absolutely necessary. He has enough on his plate as it is. We can trust Harry with this information, but we won't do so unless there's no alternative. He definitely doesn't need anything else to worry about. If ever needed we can trust Professor McGonagall as well," I replied almost immediately.

"That sounds reasonable, what do you think Draco?"

"Why the sudden change? Why not Dumbledore?" Draco asked hesitantly.

"I know I can't trust him. I had been questioning the trust I had so blindly put in him since before I left my parent's house**," I responded carefully.

"How did you arrive to that conclusion?" Tom pressed

"He has made certain decisions regarding Harry that I, and no other sane, compassionate human being, would ever agree with," I replied moodily.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tom and Draco exchanged a worried glance before nodding and dropping the subject. I sagged with relief. If my hunch was correct, which they usually were, then Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was right in the thick of this whole mess. Even if he hadn't been the one to cast the spells and do the elaborate planning behind this whole ordeal, he certainly had to have known about it and possibly even covered for whoever was the bastard mastermind I was going to hex to the confines of the earth.

**A/N Well thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Please review!**

**Oh, and ** (Hint, Hint) :D :P**


	12. Dudley and the Detrimental Dementors

**A/N Merry Early Christmas! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! It means the world to me, honestly. **

**Anywho, I haven't had one of these in a while, so I think it's only fair that I do this now. Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters or the Harry Potter world, that is all JK Rowling's. Also, I am not writing for any profit. (There my duty is done)**

**Now, on with the chapter. This is mostly in Harry's POV (it's been a while, I know). Just a heads up. He refers to Hermione as Hermione and later on as Heriome/Carina or Carina/Hermione (I hope it doesn't bother you too much). Anyways, enjoy and tell me what you all think. **

**Harry's POV**

I huffed in frustration for the millionth time. What the hell was it supposed to mean? Complete siriusness is safer than dumbing around... Wait, didn't she misspell seriousness? She had to have done that on purpose! I mean it's Mione we're talking about here. Okay, so she's saying something that relates to Sirius and... that's all I've got... bloody fantastic. My head hurts from all this thinking. What the hell did she mean? Is it too difficult to just come clean?

"Not difficult, dangerous," I muttered, knowing that, that would have been exactly what she would have said.

Okay, let's start over…again. The postscript looks slightly messier, so it was more like an afterthought, which most likely means that she didn't think it would come into play immediately, right? So… maybe something needs to happen that will give me the information I need to know what this dumbing siriusness is all about. I sighed heavily, letting myself be content with this, for now. I'd figure it out eventually, of that I was sure. I mean you couldn't be so close to Hermione and not have some of her brilliance rub off on you.

"Boy! Get your worthless arse down here!" my fat-arsed, walrus of an uncle bellowed.

I jerked up off my bed and sprinted downstairs. Finally, a change in sights! I had been stuck in this damn room for at least a week with only one meal and two trips to the loo a day. Maybe they wanted me to take charge of making the meals again? That way I could sneak some food into my system. Or maybe they wanted me to make myself scarce? No, now that was too much wishful thinking on my part.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon?"

"We will be hosting business lunches all of next week. I want your freakishness out of this house starting tomorrow morning after we give you some breakfast and you can come back once it starts getting late. If you behave and control your freak self, _I'll consider_ giving you a second meal. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," I gritted out, before returning to my room. Well, seems like I should be less pessimistic. I might get two meals a day for a week! Not to mention the blissful fact that I'll have no Dursleys to bother me! Life was certainly giving me a break, well for now.

…. Four Days Later….

"Well, lookie here if it isn't the four-eyed freak!" taunted my whale of a cousin, causing his posse of idiot minions to break out into guffaws.

"Look the obese wonder and his brainless oafs! To what do I owe the displeasure of your slimy presences?" I replied without missing a beat, still sitting calmly on the swing I had now claimed as mine.

"Aren't you full of shit?" Dudley's beta cooed, breaking out cackling. "You sure are brave for someone who is deathly afraid of the dark."

"Oooh the dark. Quick get Potter his nappy and a night light!" another one of Dudley's oafs cried out.

"Oh, is it not the dark? Must be your pillow then, though I've got to say you've got an interesting way of dealing with it. I mean drowning it in your tears sure is brilliant!" Dudley chortled, his sneer firmly in place on that ugly face of his. "No, Cedric! Not Cedric," Dudley suddenly cried out, mocking me.

"Who's Cedric your boyfriend?" Dudley's beta laughed. "It's no wonder Dudley's parents had to take you in. I mean who'd want to have such a sissy for a son?" he hissed, making the little self-control I had been holding on to snap.

I lunged off the swing and onto him, my fist connecting with his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. With a cold glare in their direction, the other idiots made themselves scarce, leaving me with my dear old cousin. Was it just me or was it getting chilly?

_"__We mustn't hurt him."_

_"__We must follow orders, or we will have to pay."_

_"__But-"_

_"__But nothing! We will do as we were told."_

_"__We can't hurt him! He's our master!"_

_"__We were ordered to attack him, and we will. It is not time for things to be as they should yet."_

_"__So we will attack but not harm him."_

_"__Precisely little one, now let's go!"_

It was definitely cold, too cold. I shivered, shaking off the cold and the weird, frighteningly breathy voices I had heard. My eyes widened as the sky darkened and the temperature dropped even further. Dementors.

"You son of a bi-"

I didn't hear the end of that sentence as I broke out into the fastest sprint of my life. Dementors! Honestly, one week! Couldn't I just have one sodding week!? No, of course not, I'm Harry Potter. There just has to be impending doom everywhere I go.

"Potter!" my cousin hollered, hot on my trail.

I skidded to a halt inside a tunnel, my body not able to take the exertion any more. They only fed me enough to barely live, not enough to run a sodding marathon. Dudley slammed into my body, slipping on the water on the tunnel's concrete floor. My body tensed as the water around our bodies began to freeze.

"Dudley, run!" I roared, before pulling out my wand, aiming it at the two dementors gliding towards us.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to save your ungrateful ass," I gritted out. "Turn around and run!" I hissed.

"I-no!" he said resolutely.

"They will suck out your soul! Just go!" I roared as they were only five feet away now.

"W-What about you? I c-can't just leave you!" he argued.

"Oh, sod it all! Stay behind me!" I gripped my wand tightly, and focused on all the snippets of happiness I had felt throughout my life. Without sparing another second of hesitation, I bellowed the incantation that would make the soul-sucking creatures flee.

"_Expecto Patronum!_"

_"__We are sorry master, but the time has not yet come."_

_"__But it is approaching quickly, the winds have changed course and are changing yet."_

"Don't put your wand away, idiot boy! There might be more of them around. Oh, I'm going to kill Mundungus Fletcher! Bloody good job of protecting you he does!" Mrs. Figg ranted, attempting to make Dudley come to.

His eyes were wide open, his jaw hanging open. He seemed to be completely frozen in shock. Well, it was either shock or the dementors, but I really hoped it was the shock. I didn't want him to be mentally scarred just when it seemed he was (well appeared to be) growing a heart.

"Th-That was brilliant Harry. I-It was a stag, a glowing stag!" Dudley stuttered, shivering from the cold.

"Erm, thanks?" I replied uncomfortably, running a hand through my already catastrophically unruly hair.

"Harry, I… um… thanks…" Dudley said just as uncomfortably as me. "I mean, you could have left me to whatever that was, but you didn't, even after everything we've-I've done," he stuttered.

"Well, I couldn't just leave you when you couldn't even see them," I replied feeling extremely fidgety.

"Well, that and the fact that they were after you," Mrs. Figg snorted.

"Harry, I would like to start a new page so to say, do you think you could… forgive me for being such an arse our whole lives?"

"I-I would love to Dudley," I replied, trembling with joy, cold, or dread I did not know.

"Isn't that just endearing?" Mrs. Figg spat bitterly. "Get a move on, the sooner you're in the house, the sooner I can rip Fletcher a new one," she hissed. "I don't know why Dumbledore would trust him with you, honestly! The idiot wouldn't stick around for more than half a second if there were even the slightest suspicion of danger lurking about!" she fumed, undoubtedly livid.

"You know Dumbledore?" I choked out.

"Of course! You didn't think he'd leave you without someone to keep an eye on you now, did you?"

… Minutes later….

"He saved me! That's the end of it! He is family, and it's about damn time we started treating him like it!" I could hear Dudley roaring downstairs.

What the bludgering hell is going on? Dumbledore obviously had Mrs. Figg "watching over me," although spying would be a much more accurate term. She doesn't have magic, obviously, and he left the, according to her, biggest coward to protect me. Is he trying to get me killed?! Something has to be up. This isn't normal. I mean he set up bodyguards to follow me around without even consulting me. He led me to believe that my friends abandoned me, only to realize that they had been trying to get in contact with me all along. I get one letter from the ministry saying I'll have my wand snapped. Then, I get another one saying that Dumbledore is trying to settle things and instructing me not to leave, _before_ I tell anyone. I mean I was _in the middle_ of writing Hermione a letter. THEN, my dearest Aunt Petunia gets a howler from God knows who just saying "Remember my last." How dumb can Dumbledore be?!

_"__Oh, shit! That's it! Complete siriusness is safer than dumbing around! Sirius is safer than Dumbledore!" _I thought a mixture of excitement and repulsion making itself known in the pit of my stomach.

Before attaching Hermione's letter to Hedwig's leg I tacked on the following: "Message understood and assessment agreed with. Will be heading to the capital ASAP."

"Hedwig, please hurry," I all but begged my snowy white friend.

I flitted across my room, cramming everything I owned into my trunk. I was leaving and I was leaving now, no one was going to stop me. London wasn't far away. I could leave the muggle way and I should be fine. It wouldn't do to have anyone on the Knight Bus knowing that I had gone to the Cauldron. I couldn't just let them snap my wand, I needed Hermione. She would know what to do. Fifteen minutes later, I was set to go. Before I got to the door of my bedroom, however, Hedwig flew into the window.

"Already? Hermione must be close by then…" I mumbled.

_"__I'm on my way. I'll be there in a minute. I've grown into my looks, but I'm sure I'm recognizable. We'll be going to the L.C. We'll communicate with dear old Pads there. Don't worry. Be safe. –Carina McKinnon."_

I pulled my trunk out of my room and rammed into Dudley. I eyed him curiously as he apologized for nearly toppling me over. He had a trunk as well. What was going on here?

"Dudley?"

"Harry, I can't stay here. I don't want to be like them. I'm leaving. I have a bank account that has the inheritance I got from Grandparents Dursleys and Grandma Evans. I might not see you for quite a while, so I guess this is goodbye," he said firmly, holding out his hand.

I shook it and said, "You're already a better person than them. Keep yourself safe. I'd recommend changing schools and maybe taking our mums' maiden name. I'll try to contact you when I can."

"Let's go downstairs then," he said solemnly.

"What do you think you're doing?" Aunt Petunia screeched at both Dudley and I.

_"__We_ are leaving," Dudley said firmly, shooting them a glare so icy it could have frozen over all of hell.

"Oh no you do-" Uncle Vernon began, before he cut himself off when I pointed my wand at his scrunched up face.

"I wouldn't mess with him. I saw what he can do with that, and let me tell you, you don't want to be on the receiving end," Dudley said calmly as he stepped out the door. I followed him out the door, trying to exude the confidence he exuded.

"Well, that went well," he exhaled, chuckling slightly.

"Better than I thought," I agreed, smiling slightly.

"Harry… corner." I heard the unmistakable voice of Hermione whisper from my left.

"I'll go with you and then we'll break off, alright?" Dudley said/asked. I nodded, as I made my way to the end of the street.

I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw a man who reminded me a lot of the bartender at the Leaky Cauldron standing next to who had to be Hermione even if she didn't resemble the Hermione I knew at all. Her hair was red, a red between blood red and wine red. Her eyes seemed to glow in the sunset. Was that gold and silver?

"Oh, hello, I'm Carina. I'm new to Little Whinging and I seem to have lost my way. Do you think you could help me out?" Hermione, well officially Carina, said without missing a beat.

"Why, wait, what?" I choked out, completely confused.

"Of course, we'll help you. I'm Dudley Evans and this is my cousin. I think a good place to start would be the old school. It is a need to know place after all," my cousin said smoothly, evidently having heard her earlier.

"My what a gentleman," Herm-Carina said flirtatiously, as she rummaged through her satchel. "Do you two like chocolate? I love chocolate. Have some please. It's just delicious!" she rattled off giving us both some chocolate, before Dudley led us away.

He could have made it into either Slytherin or Gryffindor, if he could have gone to Hogwarts. He was brave enough to stand up to his parents, but he was cunning enough to go with Hermione/Carina's brilliant plan to get us away without prying eyes. He didn't even flinch when the man with Carina/ Hermione shrunk our trunks and took them! He was calm under pressure and had a clear head. He did what had to be done.

"Here it is milady, though I'm sorry to say that it's been quite abandoned ever since it was closed down," Dudley said chivalrously, "there's this really nice tree that makes for a nice chatting spot, come on."

I stood there in shock. He was being so, so nice! He had to have done some growing up when he was at his boarding school, just like I had certainly done so at Hogwarts. He had certainly grown up since we were eleven. Carina/Hermione smile and followed him.

"This is perfect Dudley, thank you," she said. "Now, let's sit and chat, shall we?"

"Um, well I kind of already told you everything-"

"I am well aware _James_. I was simply going to lay it out for us, alright?" Hermione/Carina snapped, rolling her eyes. "Dudley, I must say I'm glad you've grown up quite a bit since I last saw you with your little friends."

"What?" Dudley asked flabbergasted.

"Hermione from first grade," she replied smiling ruefully, holding out her hand as if they had just met.

"No! Wow, I did not see that coming. I'm guessing that after... well...we were the reason you moved away?"

"My parents decided it was for the best after yes… Anyways, I'm happy for you. It's nice to see that James here has gained a cousin. Now, back to the matter at hand, do you feel better now?" Hermione/ Carina asked reverting back to her no-nonsense self.

"I feel a lot better, thanks." I nodded in agreement.

"Good. Now, all four of us will be going to the Cap. Evans, do you have means to sustain yourself?"

"Yeah, I have more than enough to survive for a few years. Will James be alright?"

"I'll make sure of it. Now, Evans I want you to know that if you were to be in any danger we will know how to reach you, but even if we don't keep in touch… do your best to not contact anyone from your family or anyone that could contact your family for you. It's for your own safety… our world is going through dark times, and it is affecting your world as well," Hermione/Carina said solemnly.

"I promise."

"Alright, let's get going. Evans... Robert, yes, Robert Evans," she said firmly, holding Dudley's gaze.

"Okay, thanks, and I'm sorry by the way, for everything," Dudley said softly.

"Don't worry about it. Now take his hand and make sure you close your eyes. Take the first taxi you can. Here's a map of London. It has hotels highlighted and flat buildings in safe areas circled. Be safe, Robert. You're his family, so you're my family too, alright?"

With those parting words and his map, the man apparated Dudley Dursley, now Robert Evans, away. I sighed, still not believing everything that had transpired today. Everything had been turned on its head and I didn't know which way was up anymore. The one person I had believed in blindly had turned out to be less than worthy of my complete trust, and now I didn't know who I could turn to (not counting Hermione, of course) or what I was supposed to do.

"He'll be alright James. I know how much it means to you. You now have the cousin you had wished for, for so many years. He's a big boy. The good thing about his previous bully behavior is that he won't let anyone step all over him and he'll fight for what he wants," Hermione/ Carina said wisely.

"Thanks," I sighed, "for everything."

"Like I told him, we're family. I've got your back and his by extent. Now, we'll talk more once we get there, alright. I'm afraid that although this was a great place, I still am not so sure about how safe this place is."

"Alright, but H-Carina that look… fits you better. I don't know how to explain it, but it's scary how well it fits."

"I know, trust me I know it is," she laughed softly.

I looked at her curiously, trying to examine her in the dim lighting. She seemed different. Something about her seemed sadder and more tense, yet, at the same time, something about her screamed independence and an aura that evidently showed that she was a force to be reckoned with. I had only seen glimpses of the Force of Nature Hermione that was before me now. She had always seemed subdued, controlled, unsure of herself, but, now, she seemed much more comfortable with herself. She looked… like she knew where she belonged… like she knew everybody else's dirty little secrets.

"Is there something on my face?" she asked quietly, her voice full of amusement.

"You're so different, and I don't know if it's… an okay thing or a great thing… it's not bad, definitely not bad…" I mused.

"Ready to go, Carina, James?" the man's quiet voice said after a barely audible pop.

"Can I try to do it myself?" Hermione/Carina asked excitedly.

"No," the man snorted.

"But, Tom," Hermione/Carina whined pouting.

"Don't you start, this isn't something that you learn from a book. It requires practice, lots of it, so don't start with me _Mia_," he, Tom, said shortly.

"You wouldn't," she gasped, horrified. "He'd just about kill me!"

"Oh so the force of nature _is_ afraid of her little dragon, eh?" Tom, who was definitely the owner of the Cauldron, chuckled taking my hand.

"Afraid isn't the word; it's more of a reluctance of being on the receiving end of a lecture," she replied shivering.

"Um…can we go now? I think I might burst if someone doesn't tell me what the hell is going on," I muttered, trying to control the impulse to start yelling.

"Alright, Tom take James first, make sure he's safe first and then come for me," Hermione/Carina instructed with a certain regal authority I had never seen before.

"Fine, but don't you dare pull any funny business, lass. Remember that your dragon is visiting tomorrow, and I will tell him about anything you try to pull."

"I won't, just go."

-O-

**Hermione's POV**

"I won't, just go," I huffed, watching as Tom took Harry's arm.

I sighed in relief as I heard them apparate away. I had at least ten minutes to myself to figure out what the hell I was going to do with this whole situation. Sirius and Draco were going to be visiting tomorrow, Friday, and that would be a perfect time to put everyone up to date. I tried to submerse myself into my memory of a few days prior. It simply would not do to have my temper escape me right now.

…. a few days prior ….

"Blood traitor has Kreacher sending letters to the filthy Mudblood… such a disgrace… my poor mistress," Kreacher, the morbid house elf, muttered once again appeared in my room.

I took a deep calming breath before turning to said elf. Much like last time, he simply glared at me and threw Sirius's letter to my feet. I glared at him as he apparated, before picking up the letter.

_"__Angel, _

_Would you care to explain what the hell you're doing in the Cauldron? You know what, never mind! Something's fishy, so you can be very sure I'll be visiting you _very_ soon. There should be an opening on Friday, so you better be ready to answer quite a few questions._

_Padfoot."_

Well, shit. Damn Kreacher, bloody house elf, just had to rat me out, didn't he? You'd think he'd hate both Sirius and I equally, but no. He had to provide extraneous details, didn't he? Of course, it was perfect. Ruin my cover and anger his master. Bloody perfect.

…..Present…..

Well, no point in being upset about it. I needed to smoothen out my plan. Okay, officially Dumbledore was undoubtedly on the blackest of my black lists, but we had to keep him thinking we still trusted him blindly. So, now that we had Harry, and Sirius was coming over we could play the whole godson and godfather bit. Harry was going to go back to wherever he was staying, which Dumbledore probably knew about. Now, as for how Sirius knew where Harry was going that would be something we'd leave to Hedwig… speaking of which, maybe I should send him the letter I prepared before coming now, with Hedwig. I'll send him a patronus when I get back to the Cauldron. That should abate the whole Sirius tantrum that would undoubtedly ensue. It should also cover appearances with Dumbledore. Well, that was set.

Now, depending on Sirius's Occlumency, we'll decide on whether to tell him about the whole Dumbledore dilemma or not. Harry, we can't risk knowing at the has always been pretty transparent. I'd have to work on his Occlumency, and then we can tell him everything. Okay, so now a back-up plan for Sirius, if his mind isn't up to it... A letter charmed so that only he can see it, paired with a password to unlock it… yes, that should work. Now, I just have to work on charming it and giving it to him before leaving for school.

I also have to figure out a way to get Harry a trial, but of course we could always play the whole "Boy-Who-Lived card." Or, we could also have Tom to make it back into the political scene by playing his role as head of the Noble House of McKinnon. That would definitely serve well in getting Sirius his trial. I, as Carina McKinnon, could certainly aid in getting him some support for when he brings the subject up. I'd just have to see who the proctor for the House of Potter and the House of Black are, and then I could talk to the Houses of Longbottom, Bones, and Abbot. After all they had always been in allegiance with the light, independent (to some level) of Albus Dumbledore, and had a pact of sorts with the House of Potter and House of McKinnon.

I smiled content with what I had planned out so far. If Dumbledore was playing master schemer, then it was only fair that I level the playing field. I smirked, remembering my sorting. Now I knew why the hat had said I could certainly fit into Slytherin as well as Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Gosh, sometimes I scared myself. Brave as a lion, sneaky as a snake, and sharp as an eagle, that was a simply terrifying combination, a force of nature in itself.

"What are you smirking about, Carina?" Tom asked after he apparated to my side.

"Oh, nothing… it's just that, sometimes, I scare myself," I said nonchalantly.

"I think I _might_ feel sad for the idiot who dared to mess with you," Tom chuckled, taking my hand and apparating us both directly into my room.

"Alright, now talk," Harry demanded.

"No, we'll talk tomorrow over lunch once everyone gets here, for now, we're sharing my room," I said as I conjured another bed.

"Mione," he said sternly.

"No. Now, shove it, Potter. We are doing this how I say, and it's final."

"Fine. But I am not happy about this."

"Didn't expect you to be."

"Mione, just tell me… are you alright? I mean are you…" Harry trailed off, not sure how to express the concern I knew he had been feeling ever since he had received my first letter.

"Don't worry, Harry, alright? I'm not in any immediate danger at this precise moment, especially not with this particular precaution we're taking," I said gesturing my visage. "We'll talk about this tomorrow."

**A/N And that's the end of the chapter. I know it seems things went a bit fast in this chapter, but I really wanted to get things going. I hope the whole Dudley thing doesn't bother you all. It kind of just happened. I had planned to make him a total ass, but it started coming out with him being slightly nicer and I kind of just went with it. **

**Anyways, next chapter we'll have a full house in the room of Hermione. Things might get a bit hectic. I think we might actually see all three POV's and maybe either Tom's or Sirius's... maybe both. **

**ANYWHO, Merry almost Christmas, and please review! ^_^ **


	13. Sirius, Draco, and Harry, Oh My!

**A/N Hey all! HAPPY NEW YEAR! New year, new chapter! It's a lot longer than usual, but what can I say I was on a roll. Anywho, tell me what you think. Please review! **

Sirius's POV

_Sirius,_

_You're my godfather, and you said in third year that I could go to you if I ever needed help. I used magic. There were two dementors. I ran before they could snap my wand. I don't know what to do. I've no one else. I'm where you really don't want to try the pea soup. _

_HJP_

"What the fu-"

"_Yes… wait… oh Merlin… we-need-to-put up a silencing charm. Don't want-anyone to interrupt, do we?" _a husky, sensual voice panted. I certainly did not want to have a mental image of Hermione being in a situation that would merit such a husky and risqué tone. I rid my mind of the mental picture, before uttering the silencing spell. _"You better have put it up by now, because I swear that had to have been the most uncomfortable, repulsive thing I've done as of yet. Now, before you pitch the hissy fit I'm sure would have been unavoidable after reading the letter you just received. Harry's safe. We went to get him, right after he wrote to me. He's here. No one knows he's here but Tom and now you. Keep the letter on you at all times, until you make your way over here. Just before you leave, leave it somewhere safe but not secret, if you catch my gist. We will all be having a very serious discussion, and don't even crack that joke. It's not funny. Until tomorrow_," Hermione's patronus continued. Really? She interrupted before I even got the chance to start my rant. Damn! That woman knew me too well. Honestly, the whole randy witch thing. Remus must have told her about our maurader days, and stopping my joke?! She just had to suck the fun out of it didn't she?

-O-

Elsewhere, in the same dimension and in the same time frame

**? POV**

(I think it's pretty obvious, but, then again, I wrote it, but props to whoever figures it out)

"Oh, mum… I miss you. It's another year. Today, marks another year without you. Why couldn't you avoid it… I read the journal you left me… I read that you knew. You knew, but you let it happen. Why? I know why, but _why_? I did everything you told me. Everyone thinks I'm crazy, and sometimes it feels like I'm starting to go crazy. I know it's only going to get worst on my birthday this year. It already feels stronger. Something big is coming. I can feel it. I don't think I'm ready. I know that it has to happen, you wrote about it happening. The meddler, the winds, the coveted one, and all that… but you never saw anything but snippets. You never knew what it was. You never knew, you never saw… but I will.

I will be the one to see, the one who will be in midst of it all. Mum, what if I find out who did it? Mum, what if I can't stop myself from avenging your death? What am I supposed to do, Mum. I've stayed away from everyone… just like you told me, and now… now I have to integrate myself with people one year my senior? Mum… I can't. How am I supposed to do all of this? I need you, but you aren't here. All I have is your journal, and- and Dad, he's losing it. He's been losing it, but it's gotten worse now that **_he's_** back. He's afraid, and I don't know what to do to help. He's afraid of losing me too….

You were right, Mum. It did make me feel better. You always knew me so well… you still do. Thanks, by the way, for sparing me having to have the talk with my Dad. That would have been too weird, even for me. Well, bye Mum. I think I might actually visit soon. I probably should have done this before, but yeah… bye Mum. I love you."

-O-

The next morning…

Harry's POV

"Tom was there ever a McKinnon with red hair?" Hermione's voice awakened me.

"Er… not that I know of… why?"

"Thought so," she replied.

"Hermione, no," I could hear Tom protest.

"Tom, you know this is the wisest thing to do. I know it may make you a bit melancholic at first, but if I'm going to be Carina McKinnon, I need to look like it," she said sternly. "Now, hold still. I need to have eyes identical to yours," she muttered. I could practically see her lips pursed, like every other time her mind was set.

"Tom, don't even bother arguing," I groaned, sitting up. "She's gone through every possible argument in her head and has a way to counter every single one. She probably only just brought it up because she was only ready to make the change now," I finished as I stretched.

"Exactly, I had to do my research. I looked into the family tree and tried to learn as much I could about the family history, _and_ I had to make sure that I had an acceptable appearance in mind before I started transfiguring myself," she replied matter-of-factly. "Okay, how do I look?" she asked turning towards me.

"Like you're related to Tom, maybe a niece or something," I shrugged, not knowing what to say. I really liked her red-headed self. It just seemed familiar and-and… just right, but of course Hermione being Hermione, wouldn't be deterred.

"Honestly, you two stop it," she snapped. "You're sulking; you have all of today to say goodbye to Mia," she said as she re-transfigured her hair red and her eyes hazel. With a glare that ended all argument, she left the room.

"Well shit… an upset Hermione is not pleasant at all," I groaned.

"Aye, that lass is brilliant…" Tom began.

"But scary," we finished together with a shiver before bursting into laughter.

-O-

Draco's POV

"Are you sure you'll be alright on your own, Draco?"

"For the last time, stop coddling the boy!" my father, well my supposed father, said.

"Aren't you worried that something might happen to him?" my mother sniffed.

"No."

"Bu-"

"No one would be foolish enough to mess with anyone with Malfoy platinum hair and/or the Malfoy coat of arms pinned to their robes," he drawled. "Now, remember you are to be back before dinner."

"Yes, father. Goodbye mother," was my reply before stepping into the fireplace and flooing to Flourish and Blotts.

As soon as I was amidst the book-filled shelves, I began to scour for books related to appearance modification spells and potions. I was certain that Lucius Abraxus Malfoy was not my father. Now, I just had to figure out how the hell they made me look like a true Malfoy. There was still a chance I wasn't a McKinnon/Black, but I most definitely was not a Malfoy. Observing my father and mother, as I had been doing this past week, I had seen how obvious it was that I was not a Malfoy. I was still unsure as to whether I was a Black born to Narcissa or not.

I took two copies of three books that seemed promising and proceeded to pay for them. If I was going to be doing research on this, it only made sense to have Hermione looking into it as well. She would see anything I happened to overlook, not to mention she'd probably go through the book much faster than me. I slid into the shadows and promptly transfigured my features. I took a deep breath and squared my shoulders before making my way through the Alley, towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"Come on, Mia, please. I promise it'll be loads of fun," I heard a brown-headed idiot tell my Mia. I could practically see him batting his eyelashes at her. With a roll of my eyes, I made my way toward them.

"Scott, you know I'm leaving today… I can't. I have t-to pack," she replied softly, her voice sad, even though I couldn't feel any sadness radiating off of her.

"When do you think you'll be coming back?" he asked her.

"I don't think I will be… My family, they're afraid... He's back… and we made our positions in the war very clear. They won't let me come back until the danger's gone… W-we might not see each other for a really long time…" she replied breathily, tears gathering in her eyes. "I'll miss you, Scott," she murmured, pecking his cheek before turning and fleeing up the stairs.

Merlin, that girl can act! Even I was saddened by the display, and I knew that she wasn't going anywhere. If it weren't for my bizarre, developing ability, I would have been close to shedding tears with the emotive display. It was truly a mystery how she hadn't been sorted into Slytherin. She made it seem sincere and heartfelt, yet it was also obvious enough that everyone in the pub had heard and believed it. Now, the question is why did she do it? I'd have to ask her later. I waited a few minutes before following upstairs.

"Come in," I heard her say just as I was about to bring my knuckles to the door.

"That's really creepy, you know?" I chuckled, opening the door and walking into her room. It appeared to have been arranged for a gathering of sorts. The bed, plus one, seemed to have been lined up against the back wall.

"I know. Why do you think I did it?" she replied smirking. Definitely Slytherin material, I thought.

"Is that a smirk, my dear Mia?" I gasped.

"Whatever are you talking about, Draco? Me, smirk, never!" she replied beaming.

"Of course, what was I thinking? It is, after all, my area of expertise. I'm terribly sorry, I should have remembered you don't possess a shadow of the skill required to pull it off," I retorted smirking.

"Oh, is that so?" she asked innocently, her eyes twinkling evilly as she pulled out her wand.

"Uh… erm…" I trailed off, backing away from her. Twinkling eyes, coy smile, and wand in hand meant nothing good for me. "NO! S-stop! Pl-please, Mer-merlin!" I choked out, trying to control my laughter. A tickling hex! That girl was evil!

"Take it back and I _might_ take pity on yo-"

"_Finite incantatem_."

_"__Is it just me, or does that sound like Potter?"_

"Honestly, 'Mione, I turn my back on you for five minutes, and you're already torturing some poor blo…"

_"__Yep, definitely Potter…"_

"What the bloody hell are _you_ doing here, ferret!" he roared.

I tensed as I felt his fury wash over me. Great, he probably undid my transfigurations. Damn, I knew I should have made them more durable, but it's too late now. This couldn't be good. Should I reach for my wand and be ready for any hex he might throw my way, and come off as more of a threat, or should I just stay put and risk him hexing me into oblivion? Decisions, decisions.

"Harry, don't you dare," Hermione hissed, putting herself between me and the end of Potter's wand. I shivered, thinking of the glare she must be shooting his way. "Good. Now, you two will sit and keep quiet until the rest get here," she ordered.

We both opened our mouths to argue, but before either of us could utter a word, she shot us a glare so intense that would have had Voldemort and Dumbledore cowering. We were too stubborn to let her see how much she frightened us, so we scowled at her before doing as we were told.

_"__What is he doing here? What the hell is going on _now_? I have a feeling things just got more complicated…"_

-O-

Sirius's POV

I had debated where to put the damn letter for hours before finally settling on just sticking it under my mattress. It would be hidden well enough, but it would be accessible enough to anyone who could be snooping around looking for something to get their dirty little claws on. Now, the only thing is why? Why does she want me to do this? Something's up, and she wants to be a step ahead of it all, the question is… is it right to help her? Well, I'd have to listen to her before making any judgments.

"Kreacher!" I roared, deciding it was time to get this over with. A hearing before the verdict, it was only fair after all.

"Yes, master?" Kreacher, my deceased mother's wretched house elf, growled.

"I _order_ you to take me _directly into _the room you have been delivering the letters for Ms. Granger to," I ordered firmly.

There was no way I was going to give the demented little bugger a chance to lose me my soul. He gave me a hate-filled glare that made it obvious that our thoughts, for once, were going along the same path. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes as he grudgingly took my hand in his. As if I liked having any contact with him than he did, I scoffed mentally.

"Good, we're all here," Hermione said brightly as I landed rather unceremoniously on the floor.

"Damn elf," I muttered as I stood. Oh, if only I could kill that blasted Kreacher. **(Oh, isn't that just so punny! :P)**

"Sirius!" I heard Hermione exclaim horrified.

"What? The damn thing would probably kill me in my sleep if I gave it a chance," I scoffed, as I took in my surroundings.

We were in a decently-sized room. It was obviously one of the Cauldron's long-stay rooms, but there were two beds and they were pushed against the wall. I had landed in a semi-circle that had a single empty chair opposite it. Who was supposed to be at the head of this? Who was that blond next to Harry? Why was Harry here? Where was Hermione?

"Maybe if you were nicer to him, he'd be a lot more willing to help you," Hermione's voice snapped, but there was one problem. Her voice was coming out of a Lily clone, well kind of…

"Now can I ask what they are doing here?" I heard the blond ask calmly.

"Me?! What's the bloody ferret doing here?!" Harry roared, his green eyes burning with fury. Blimey, that boy got Lily's bloody temper paired with James's colorful vocabulary! Poor us, we're probably in for relentless ranting topped off with some hexing towards the end.

"You two will shut up! And no! You don't get to open your mouth either Sirius!" Hermione, or who seemed to be Hermione trapped in the body of the incarnation of Lily, snapped. Her eyes making it clear there would be hell to pay if we didn't do what she said. This girl was scarier than the devil's spawn. She made old Voldy shorts look like a sodding five-year old girl hugging her wittle teddy bear.

"Ummm… just one quick thing… are you okay Hermione? How- Why do you look like the incarnation of Lily Potter nee Evans?" I asked nervously, withering under her glare. I sighed in relief as I saw her features soften from fury to irritation.

"Bugger, forgot about that," she muttered, pointing her wand at herself and returning her normal features. "Anyways, please take a seat Sirius, and, Tom, thank you for behaving maturely," she said lightly, her features schooled, almost as if she hadn't personified the devil himself a mere seconds ago. I turned to look at Tom, who would have been my father-in-law had we not lost Marlene. I had only met him twice before now, but I remembered we had really hit it off well. I wondered if he hated me for having betrayed Lily, who was like a second daughter to him.

"Anyways, I will tell you all how Harry got here, seeing as that seems to be the most pressing matter. Harry feel free to fill in wherever you see it fit," she instructed regally, as she took the seat in front of the semi-circle. Well, that answered the question as to who was in charge. It's a good thing too; she certainly has the bollocks to take charge and the brains to know what she's doing.

I listened to everything she had to say about Harry and the dementors that paid him a visit just yesterday. She told all of us of how she had received Harry's letter, proceeded to read parts of it out loud to us, and then told us of how she was about to apparate to Little Whinging when Tom had gotten to her and told her that he would be doing the apparating. The blond one didn't seem happy about that little tid bit at all. Then, she told us of how when they had gotten there, Harry's cousin, who she already knew somehow, seemed to have matured, grown a heart, and made peace with Harry. The only bits Harry added were the voices he heard before the dementors attacked and exactly what happened between his cousin and his cronies and him.

"Okay, so we've finished regaling the lightest tale of the meeting. Does anyone have any questions, comments, or concerns, before I break it down for all of you?" Hermione said after a couple of seconds of silence.

"What do you mean the lightest? Harry was attacked and you say it's nothing?" I asked, feeling my temper rise.

"It wouldn't be the first time, so you can get off your high horse," Hermione said in a no nonsense tone. "Now, what some of you might be on the verge of realizing or haven't realized is that Mr. Weasley knew of the attack through Dumbledore a mere minutes after it happened, so what does that tell you?" she proceeded. "It tells us that Dumbledore was aware of the events of last night, which means that he overheard of it happening the moment it happened, he caught wind of it in the ministry and wasn't able to get you to safety in time, or … yes…" she trailed off, a murderous glint appearing in her eyes only to disappear as quickly as it appeared. "Anyways, I would like to do a bit of a test on you two, Sirius and Harry. It will be a test of you mental defenses… it will be intrusive, but in order to decide how much I can tell you of what's going on… I need to make sure it's safe to tell you. Harry, I think you will have the weakest defenses, so I won't be able to tell you much, but I will be working on it with you and trust me once you're ready, I'll tell you everything. Do you two agree?"

"Alright," Harry sighed.

"And how exactly are you going to perform legilimency on me? Unless blondie over there is a legilimens, I don-"

"First of all, his name is Draco. Second of all, I just asked if you agreed or not, so answer the question," she replied stiffly.

"Fine, do it."

-O-

Hermione's POV

I looked into Sirius's eyes and was honestly surprised. Pureblood upbringing really did give you an upper hand. Twelve years in Azkaban hadn't weakened his mind much. His defenses were stronger than Draco's but what I dubbed my "flowing water breach" approach still got through. My heart clenched as I perceived the misery and guilt that afflicted him, the hatred for his family that sullied his soul. I thought of all my good times with Harry and tried to implant them into his mind, hoping to give him an anchor of positive emotions. He needed to relearn what it felt like to be happy again, so many years in such a hopeless place. Being so miserable for so long destroyed him psychologically.

"Thank you," Sirius breathed, before slumping into unconsciousness.

"He'll be alright. His defenses are strong, but let's just say that his time in that hell hole left him hurt. I tried to help him a bit, but I think I overstayed my welcome, and left him a bit drained. We'll let him rest while I do the test on you, yeah?"

"A-alright…" Harry replied, eyeing Sirius nervously.

"Harry… I'll do my water approach on you… According to Draco, you don't really feel the attack. It's more gentle than the normal approach," I said, trying to get him to relax.

"O-okay, 'Mione, just… don't… never mind," he sighed resigned. I knew what he wanted to say. He didn't want me to judge him for anything I might see.

"I won't, now relax."

I looked into his emerald eyes, and didn't find any deterrence whatsoever. I was overwhelmed by the images, the thoughts, the scars. It was so much like me. He was beat by his cousin and his friends, while I was beat by just about everyone in my school. His self-esteem was forever slaughtered by his aunt and uncle, while my self-esteem was slaughtered by my so-called parents. I remained strong because I knew I had nothing else, and I would break free. He was made vulnerable by the hope of having someone out there and having no assurance that he would ever be freed of their grasp. We both lived in similar hell holes. I had more duties; he had more blows, but the effect was the same. The difference was our masks. He had none. I had many.

I looked further, sensing a wall somewhere in the darkest corner of his mind. Why would an unused part of his mind be safeguarded? I approached it, and, as promised, I used my anomalous water approach and breached the surprisingly tight walls. I stiffened as I was affronted with so much hate, so much darkness. It was so dark it made me sick. There was so much evil, so much hatred, so much power-lust. I saw Snape and Lucius bowing to him, Pettigrew caring for him, him and Bellatrix going at it like bunnies. I saw him killing a man who looked like Harry with a mere flick of his wand. This… dear lord… this was Voldemort.

Oh Merlin! Voldemort, a piece of Voldemort was in him! There was a connection between Harry's mind and HIS. Th-that bastard! That loathsome, evil, motherless, piece of utter shit! He defiled poor, innocent little Harry the very night he murdered his parents. I was going to murder Voldemort with my bare hands. I was going to enjoy every second of it. He was going down and Dumbledore was going down with him. They both hurt him and they were going to pay, and I hoped the Death Eaters took care of the Dursleys, Dudley not included, of course.

I slithered out of Harry/Voldemort's mind, making sure my presence went unnoticed. The second I was out, I could feel the tears running down my cheeks, the sobs racking my body, a warm body holding me tightly, lips pressing softly, gently to my head. I held onto my consciousness long enough to see Harry losing consciousness, and see Draco's mercury silver eyes looking into mine before falling into unconsciousness myself.

-O-

Draco's POV

Sadness, overwhelming sadness, was what I was feeling from Hermione as she plunged into Potter's mind. What could she be seeing that makes her so sad? It's almost as if she can commiserate. Confusion and curiosity, that's what followed, what had she found now? Her brows furrowed slightly. Did she find some resistance? Hatred, pure, black hatred, it was nauseating. Hatred, darkness, unrestrained anger, misery, it was too much. I shut my emotion receptor off, only then did I see Tom watching Hermione's trembling frame aghast. She was dripping in sweat, tears coursing down her cheeks, her eyes glued to Potter's. Her sobs seemed on the verge of splitting her body in two. I took her body in my arms, holding her tightly as if trying to keep her in one piece.

"It should have been me… I should have done it instead… You shouldn't be going through this, not you," I murmured repeatedly into her hair, kissing her, hoping to give her some kind of comfort.

Then, it was over. After half an hour of excruciating pain, it was over. Potter slumped into unconsciousness immediately, but Hermione's eyes met mine for a second before her body fell unconscious in my arms.

"What the hell was that?" Sirius Black murmured. How long had he been conscious? How much did he see?

"Draco, will she be alright?" Tom whispered, as if he were afraid that speaking too loudly would break her.

"I… she should be fine… it's just. She found something. It was so much hate, so much anger, so much darkness. It-it was pure evil," I replied, looking down at her pale face.

"How? I mean it's Harry, he's not evil," Sirius said shakily.

"No, Potter isn't evil, but… it's strange…" I mused. "I need to see what she found," I finally said after a few moments of tense silence.

"But she needs to be awake for you to even try to use legilimency on her," Sirius protested.

"I know. Tom, could you go out to get some strength replenishing potion? Sirius help me get her and Potter onto a bed."

Tom nodded and left the room without another word. Sirius eyed me intently, before doing as I asked. He picked up Potter's body and I took hers. I placed her on her bed, the one Sirius had been put in earlier. Even like this, exhaustion evident, she was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen.

"Have you told her yet?" Sirius asked breaking me out of my Hermione-induced haze.

"Told her what?"

"That you're completely and hopelessly infatuated with her?" Sirius smiled wryly.

"She knows I really like her… I think she likes me too, but given the situation, she doesn't want to be more than friends," I sighed.

"What situation?" he asked perplexed.

"That's what this whole meeting was about. I have no doubt that she'll tell us once yeah…" I trailed off awkwardly.

"I got it," Tom announced the second he got through the door.

"Alright, how are you going to do this?" Sirius asked.

"Tom, you'll make her drink the potion. Then, immediately afterwards, Sirius you wake her up. The second her eyes open, I'm going in. That should let me in without too much trouble," I instructed.

"She's proficient in occlumency too?"

"She's as good with it as legilimency," I muttered, nodding to Tom, motioning for him to give her the potion.

The second her eyes fluttered open, I made the connection necessary to invade her mind. I, of course, met some resistance, but it was nothing compared to her actual defenses. Almost immediately, I found what I was looking for, her trip to Harry's mind. What I saw angered me beyond belief. The bastards that called themselves family abused him and treated him like a sodding house elf! It was sickening and truly horrific, but it wasn't what I was looking for. This didn't have any hatred, any darkness. This only held resignation and sadness, and so I went deeper. I could see how she had sensed that there was something, something away from the used area of his mind. She neared it and found incredible resistance there, when she had found none before. She breached it with quite a bit of effort using that unusual method of hers. That's where it was. That's where the darkness, the evilness was. I pushed through and saw what she saw, and deciphered what she thought then.

You-know-who, it was you-know-who. He was inside Potter. The slimy, sick bastard had left a piece of him inside of Potter the same night he had murdered his parents and condemned him to a childhood of pain. I made my way back, retracing my steps, not wanting to tamper with anything in her mind. She'd be angry enough as it is, but as I made my way back, just as I was about to exit the memories of Potter's heinous relatives, I felt misery that wasn't his, anger that wasn't his, and fierce protectiveness that most definitely wasn't his. I felt myself wandering through the path that linked her memory of going through Harry's mind to another part of her mind.

I followed and when I reached it, I felt my own anger flaring. She hadn't told me. I knew there was something there, but I didn't know. I had thought that they just felt uncomfortable because she was a witch. I didn't know her parents were dependent, useless bastards that deserved to die a cruel, slow, painful death. I didn't know that she was treated like filth. I didn't know she was tortured in her muggle school more so than she was tortured by us Slytherins at Hogwarts. I didn't know they had tried to beat her the very day she decided to come here. There was more. I knew there was more. I could feel it, but they were disconnected, and I couldn't do this anymore. I couldn't infiltrate any more that I already had. I had already seen what she had worked so hard to hide. I had already seen what she hid behind her books.

It was no wonder she had picked up occlumency so quickly. She already had it mastered beforehand. She already had walls. She already had her mind disciplined. She already had her emotions under control.

I pulled out of her mind and was surprised to see myself looking into her tear-filled eyes devoid of any traces of anger. There was embarrassment and… that was it. That was it! I invaded her mind and saw everything those rats had done to her, and she isn't even angry! She's embarrassed. I'm livid because of what those bastards did to her, and she's bloody embarrassed that I saw.

"I-I'm sorry," she murmured.

"Sorry! You're bloody sorry?" I exploded. "Mia, you aren't sorry because there's nothing to be sorry about. I'm sorry! I should have known. I should have seen. I knew you weren't telling me something, but I never thought… How could they? You're so kind, so good. How could they do that to something so good?" I ranted, feeling tears welling in my eyes. "I hope _they_ and-and _his_ damn relatives die because if they don't do it on their own, I'll be sorely tempted to do something about it myself!"

"Draco, dragon, you couldn't have known. I never told anyone. No one ever knew. No one ever saw. I hide behind my books," she replied, her tone calm, her eyes firm, devoid of any traces of tears, but shadowed with a saddened resignation that made my heart break. "No one notices anything but the insufferable, beaver-faced, buck-toothed bookworm, know-it-all," she finished smiling ruefully.

"This isn't bloody funny! I should have been there for you. I should have protected you. I shou-"

-O-

Hermione's POV

"This isn't bloody funny! I should have been there for you. I should have protected you. I shou-"

"Damn it Draco! You couldn't have done anything!" I snapped. "It's just like I couldn't have protected you from being on the receiving end of Lucius bloody bastard Malfoy's wand, every time you were being _disciplined_. If you failed to protect me, then so did I," I hissed, successfully shutting him up.

He had to understand that there was nothing he could have done. He was barely more than a toddler when it all started, there wasn't anything he could have done, and I didn't ask for help. I didn't speak up. It was my fault it all happened and continued happening.

I sighed, knowing that I'd have to tell everyone, well at least Tom and Sirius, the full truth now that Draco knew. He wouldn't keep it to himself. He'd tell Tom to ensure that I would never return to my parents' house ever again.

"What are you two talking about? What's going on?" Tom demanded.

I turned to look at him. His eyes were worried, full of fear. Sirius's own mercurial orbs were hard but underlain with fearful anxiety. I bit my lip, barely processing how worrying it must have been for them. Both Harry and I had fallen unconscious, and while he was alright, merely exhausted, I had had an emotional breakdown as well.

"I'm sorry I worried you all. I'll tell you the story of how and why I got here. While Harry's still out we'll talk about what we talked about last week. If we still have time, I'll give you an overview of what the plan was. Once Harry wakes up, I'll tell you all what I found, and, then, I'll proceed to tell you all what the game plan is regarding these new developments," I sighed, sitting up taller in my bed.

Once they had all nodded in agreement, I told them the story behind the know-it-all they all knew. I told them how I tried to lessen my punishments and endear myself to my parents by exploiting my love for learning and my quick mind. I told them of my endeavors to accumulate as much money as possible in order to leave as soon as I turned of age in the magical world, which would have been September of next year anyways. I told them of the Richards. I told them of what was expected of me as their personal slave. I didn't tell them about my abnormal magical outbursts. I didn't tell them of the first time I had memory of being beaten by my parents, but I did tell them how school was for me.

"So, let me get this straight. Your parents let you get tortured in school as well?" Sirius asked seething.

"Not at first… I mean when we moved to Little Whinging, the bullying started as soon as I got there. I told them and when I told them I was having problems, and when I told them that Dud… Godric! It's all my fault! I should have kept my mouth shut. Harry wouldn't have been bullied in school, if I had just kept my mouth shut!" I exclaimed, realizing that Dudley Dursley had picked on me to let his cousin be.

"What are you tal-"

"They knew! Oh those bastards! They didn't care that I was being bullied. They cared that it was Dudley Dursley doing the bullying. They cared because if he was there, then it meant that he was there as well!" I cut Draco off, my brain finally seeing what it hadn't for all these years.

"Hermione, please do enlighten us. Our brains aren't nearly as bright as yours and we do have quite a few missing facts, so we wouldn't be able to put two and two together," Draco said softly, interrupting my rant.

With that said, I finished telling Sirius the story of how I got to the Cauldron. I told him of how I had realized that I had been obliviated, without telling once again of what the memory I realized had been obliviated consisted of. I told them of what my parents had told me before I left. Then, I proceeded to tell them of how my parents did not freak out whenever I performed any accidental magic, and how they didn't seem too surprised when McGonagall gave me my letter. I told them of how they hadn't bothered doing anything about the bullying until I told them that it was Dudley Dursley who was doing the bullying, and then I told them how irrational it was to move cities just to flee from a bully. Once I had explained all that, I told them of my suspicions. I told them I suspected that they had already known of magic and of Harry. I told them that my parents, more likely than not, wanted me to be as far away as possible from Harry, which only meant that Harry was mixed up in this mess as well.

"Merlin's hairy, saggy balls," Sirius breathed.

"It definitely fits," Tom mused.

"We still don't know why this all happened in the first place, and we don't know how we're all connected. I don't think we can argue that it's all connected now, it would be too farfetched to believe that it isn't," Draco said frustrated.

"What does blondie over there have anything to do with this?" Sirius asked.

"Draco is just as much of a victim in this whole plot as I am and as Harry most likely is. Tom, would you like to take up this one?"

Tom nodded before retelling the story of how Draco and I met on the express and how he treated me during school. Sirius's eyes got darker and darker as Tom told the story. It wasn't until he told him of the time at the World Cup that Draco helped me and of how he was under an either extremely strong compulsion charm or various compulsion charms that he calmed down.

I tensed slightly as Tom continued and began to tell him of what I had found in the McKinnon family tomes. I saw as tears streamed down Sirius's eyes as he heard of a child that he didn't remember. My heart clenched as he cried for his lost memory, for the wife he could remember loving but not marrying, and for the child he didn't think could ever be born. I felt tears of my own falling down my cheeks as Tom apologized to his son in law for not having believed in his innocence, for not standing up for his son in law.

"Sirius… there's one more thing Tom didn't tell you… Draco… he was born that very same day and his initials if he is a Black would be D.A.B. too… we aren't completely sure… but," I looked to Draco.

"But… I know for certain that I am not a Malfoy. My father always tells me what a Malfoy stands for and how a Malfoy should behave, but he never says that I am one. He never refers to me as his son. He uses the words boy and Draco when addressing me, but he never says that I am a Malfoy. He says to behave like one, but… he has made it clear enough that I am not a Malfoy," Draco finished solemnly.

"Oh founders…" Sirius breathed.

"We don't know for sure yet, and we won't be completely certain until we can get Sirius's named cleared around Christmas time," I reminded them.

"Oh because that little head of yours came up with a brilliant idea to set me free," Sirius snapped irritably.

"Oi!" Draco exclaimed indignant on my behalf.

"Yes, actually, but we won't be discussing it until Harry is up," I replied snootily. "Now, we will tell him of my parental drama and that that was the reason I am now here. We are telling him that Draco had a change of heart and that we all trust him, but we will not be mentioning anything about this whole twisted plot we've begun to uneart-"

"Why?! He has a right to kn-"

"He has absolutely no defenses, if we want to get to the bottom of this, we need to make sure that it remains secret. I will tell him everything the second he's ready," I argued, cutting Sirius off. "Now, the plan regarding him was that he was going to go with you and I would stay here, and I'd begin training him in occlumency the second we got to Hogwarts, but things changed and we need to wake him up so I can tell about this recent development and what the plan is," I finished, pointing my wand at Harry's immobile form.

-O-

Harry's POV

How had I never noticed before? I should have known she was stuck living in a hell hole too. I mean she's my best friend, practically my sister. I should have sensed it or something. I should have seen through the mask. How did he, Draco ferret Malfoy, see what I couldn't, what nobody else could? I'm glad he was there for her, as wasTom. If Hermione can trust him after what she's been through, then I can too. We aren't that different after all. She's stronger, but we both find it hard to trust… but if she trusts him, then I do too.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione," I sighed. "I should have noticed that something was off, at least, but I know how shameful it feels, and how much you want to pretend that everything is normal. I understand, and if you trust Malfoy, then so do I," I finished resolutely.

"Harry, remember I told you that the whole mind test would let me know how much I could tell you without putting you and myself at risk?" Hermione asked. I nodded. "Well, as expected, you didn't have many defenses. I was actually a bit surprised by the nonexistence of your defenses… but as I went deeper into your mind… I sensed there was something hiding behind a wall, and… Harry, it was heavily guarded…"

"But I thought you said I had no defenses," I replied confused.

"You don't. That's why I was… bewildered. I struggled a bit, but when I got through… I wasn't in your mind anymore… It was dark, full of evil and hatred… It wasn't you, but it was left in you… that night… the bastard did so much more than leave you parentless…" she finished.

"Voldemort… he-he's in me?" I whispered terrified.

**A/N Duh, duh, duhhhh... Cliffie, but not really. The next chapter should be the rest of the meeting, and maybe a bit of Grimmauld Place... maybe. Anyways, tell me what you think. Please review, and HAPPY 2015! ^_^**


	14. Mia? Always

**Disclaimer: I think it's been a while since I've done one of these, so here it is: I, in no way, shape, or form, own Harry Potter. All credit for the Harry Potter characters and Harry Potter plot goes to JK Rowling. **

**A/N I'm sorry this chapter is slightly shorter than the previous ones but I wanted to update this week, and well I have too much homework to do this weekend to work on making the chapter any longer before Monday, so here it is. **

**Anywho, please tell me what you think about the chapter... review! *cough, cough* what? who said that?**

Hermione's POV

"Voldemort… He-he's in me?" Harry asked horrified.

"Yes, Harry. Something happened that night... I don't know what, but I will be looking into everything that could possibly bound you two together," I said resolutely. I would discover what in bloody hell that bastard did to my Harry.

"But 'Mione, knowing him it's going to be some really dark magic..." he refuted, fidgeting nervously.

"So? I do believe that Sirius' library will have more than enough books on the subject," I responded ruefully.

"What?" Sirius exclaimed.

"Honestly, tell me, did anyone ever mention taking me there, to headquarters, I mean?" I asked simply.

"How the hell did you know!?" Sirius roared. I smirked smugly, thinking how easy it was to have my suspicions confirmed.

"Dumbledore isn't nearly as clever as he thinks. His Order was written about in one of the Daily Prophet prints sometime during the first war," I replied smugly. The confusion in his eyes paired with the 'what the sod?' expression on his face led me to explain myself. "I read up on everything that happened in the two years leading up to the first war and the two months after he disappeared," I shrugged.

"Holy flying hippogriff shit!"

"Not to mention that I came upon it recently here as well, so I think that the connection wasn't too hard to make."

"'Mione, how are you so brilliant?" Harry spluttered unbelievingly.

"She's Mia. She rivals the wits of Rowena Ravenclaw herself, it's no secret, Potter," Draco answered, beaming proudly. I blushed a deep red under his warm gaze and breathtaking smile.

"Any who, did they?"

"Er... Yes actually... Dumbledore wanted to have you taken there before the first two weeks of the hols were out. _Padfoot_ has heard him and Molly desperately looking for you. They have no leads, however. _Padfoot_ heard them discussing whether to tell the others that you've been abducted just to have you brought directly to him on sight. They really want you Hermione..."

"Well that settles that," I muttered to myself.

"Precisely, so this is what the new game plan is...well on this particular thing," I continued, doing my best to ignore the overwhelming hateful feelings I was feeling towards Dumbledore. "Tom you'll be moving Harry and I to your cheapest room. I'll have to modify your memory and have the real memory be triggered by a keyword.

"Don't worry, I read about it fourth year, and it actually worked. Neville was nice enough to let me test it out on him, so you don't have to worry about me messing up your mind," I explained. "Anyways, Tom are you alright with that?" I asked carefully.

This was not something to be taken lightly. He was making himself vulnerable and trusting me to not hurt him, whether accidentally or not. I didn't know if he trusted me enough to let me do that.

"Will it keep you safe?" he asked.

"Yes, as long as we do the same to Harry, then yes," I replied.

"Okay then it'll be worth it," he acquiesced.

"I'll do it too, 'Mione," Harry piped.

"Now, Sirius, I won't modify your memories but you'll have to keep your shields up around Dumbledore. You will have to tell him that Harry contacted you and that you had Kreacher take you directly to where Harry was. Oh! Bring him here as soon as I'm done.

"You need to tell him to never tell anyone that you had had any form of contact with me before Harry's letter. Anyways, Dumbledore will probably already know about the letter but you telling him will be a proof of trust and loyalty of sorts, which we need him to completely eat up. You will tell him that Kreacher took you to one of the shabbiest rooms in the cauldron and found Harry but he wasn't alone. You found me there as well, sharing the room," I instructed.

Sirius sat there, mouth agape, staring at me. I lifted an eyebrow in return. After nearly a minute of his expression not changing, my own gaze turned hard. The effect was nearly immediate as he began fidgeting nervously.

"Are you quite done staring at me?"

"It's just you-you are so... Slytherin!" he exclaimed. Again, my gaze turned hard, causing him to gulp.

"Don't get me wrong. It's not bad," he amended quickly, trying to appease me. "It's amazing, actually. I mean the brains of a Ravenclaw, the heart of a Gryffindor, and the cunning of a Slytherin, am I missing something?"

"Well, I'd say she has the loyalty of a Hufflepuff," Harry replied smiling goofily. Curious, very curious…

"If being compared to a Hufflepuff were a compliment, of course," drawled Draco, nearly making me giggle.

"Being a Hufflepuff isn't bad!" defended Harry. Interesting, very interesting. I was going to play master schemer, mass avenger, and matchmaker, this year was going to be _extremely_ interesting!

"Maybe if most of them weren't so gullible it wouldn't, but they lack a backbone and it ruins the reputation of the entire house," Draco allowed.

Before Harry could come up with a retort I cut in, "we're done discussing Hufflepuff. I think they're loyalty is admirable, so I thank you for that Harry. Now, that's the plan in regards to Sirius.

"If it all works out as it should, he'll try to look into your mind Sirius. He won't make it too obvious, but you need to have your shields ready, as if you were expecting a full-blown legilimency attack. Now, once he doesn't get in and is satisfied with what you told him, he'll either come for us himself or send those to trust him the most blindly, so Proffessor Lupin and Mr. Weasley will be a part of the group of a group comes.

"If Dumbledore comes he will want to have a word with Tom and look into his mind. Once he has an idea of how the hell I got here, he"ll go get us and play the caring grandfather act. Then as he tries to coax a story out of me, he'll be trying to invade my mind, which he won't be able to. He'll then proceed to look into Harry's mind. Once he gets through his mind, he'll take us to headquarters."

"Are you a seer now?" Sirius scoffed, not wanting to admit that that was exactly what would end up happening. Men, I grumbled mentally.

"He may be eccentric but he's always reacted in a way that causes people to have faith and trust in him. After years of observation and a recently unbiased mind, he became predictable enough," I replied simply.

"There's no way you can read Dumbledore's actions that well," Sirius contradicted.

"Care for a wager?" Draco asked smugly.

"With who?" Sirius asked.

"With Mia, of course. You see, I have no doubt that she predicted his possible reactions to perfection," Draco smirked.

"Oh, that's a great idea dragon," I beamed.

"Fine, a wager then," Sirius replied. "If I win you will... She doesn't like quidditch right?" he asked, turning to Harry. Harry shook his head.

"Okay, perfect. If I win, you'll play quidditch inside the library with me and whoever else I want while using kreacher as the quaffle... Or maybe a bludger... No quaffle will do," he smirked evilly. I had no doubt that my horror was evident on my face. That arse!

"If I win you will treat Kreacher nicely, as if he were family, like Harry, or any of the true, loyal marauders AND you will refer to me as oh so great one for the rest of the hols," I threw back at him just as smugly. Now, it was my turn to smirk at his horrified expression.

"My money's on Mia," Draco whispered. Tom nodded.

"I don't know. I'm betting on Sirius," Harry replied whispering.

"Ten galleons?" Tom asked, and they both nodded.

"You up for it Black?" I asked, still smug about the reaction my wager had gotten from him.

"Hell yeah," Sirius barked as we shook on it.

"Alright, now that that's settled, listen up for part two of my oh so brilliant plan... Well if you agree with it of course," I amended, realizing I was making myself to vulnerable by opening up so precariously. I couldn't be myself. I had to be who they want me to be, so they keep me.

"Don't tell me this is your brilliant plan to have my name cleared by Christmas," Sirius scoffed sarcasm dripping from his words.

-O-

Sirius POV

"Yes it is," She smiled wickedly. "I'm glad you haven't lost your memory in your old age."

The cheek of her! She had James' sense of humor! Well she would if she were Lily's and James' kid. Then again, she's too bad ass to be their kid. She's too bad ass to be anyone's kid. She's just too bad ass to be a kid period.

"Whatever, just get on with it," I grumbled. I really hoped she had a way of clearing my name. Dumbledore would only say it wasn't the right time; that we had to wait for things to cool down.

"Tom, the house of McKinnon is an ancient and noble house, correct?" she asked, and at Tom's nod, she continued. "All heads of ancient and noble houses have a seat in the Wizengamot, so who is currently your proctor?"

"Um... Well I just left without assigning one after... So I suppose my vote went to the chief warlock which would be Dumbledore," Tom replied shifting uncomfortably.

"Precisely. Now, proctor or no proctor, you are free to claim your seat and vote in the Wizengamot. In doing so, you will be able to bring anything you find concerning or want looked at," she said carefully.

"Hermione, Mia, what are you saying?" Tom asked shakily.

-O-

Hermione's POV

"I, as Carina, have given you a motivation to uphold your responsibilities as head of an ancient and noble house. I have given you the push to stop wallowing in your sadness and loneliness, and you in turn have allowed me to be of aid to you. You have allowed me to take a seat in the spouse chair as your only family and be an advisor of sorts..." I trailed off, my voice getting smaller and smaller. I was being too bossy. People don't like bossy. They don't keep bossy. Backtrack and fix this, I ordered myself. Don't let it be too late, I implored.

"Would this be something you could do? With me I mean..." I asked my eyes suddenly finding my shoes quite interesting. "We both know you have blood family out there and I would never want to replace that, but it would only be until we find the heir of the ancient and noble houses of Black and McKinnon," I started rambling, wishing I hadn't opened my mouth. I berated myself suggesting it. For not wanting to be rejected by the one man who had taken me in and treated me like family I sure had a way of doing just that. Imposing myself, being a bother, pushing for something he would probably never want. Yes, he cared for me, but how could I ever hope to compare to Lily or Marlene or Sirius or his grandchild?

"Mia, Hermione, lass, never ever say that again," Tom reprimanded softly. Tears welled up in my eyes, but I kept them at bay. I'd cry later, when no one else could see.

"I understand," I replied, smiling softly. "Are you at least willing to take up your seat because if not, then plan B would be getting either the House of Potter or House of Black proctors bringing it up? Seeing how I don't have that information, I don't know how much longer it could take, but it doesn't matter I'll get right on that. We might have to wait a few more weeks than that, but it should be before Easter, I swear. I'll do my best to make sure it happens. Anyways, even if the proctors agree to i-"

"Lass, stop," Tom commanded.

My heart constricted. My eyes struggled to keep tears from leaking. I was so stupid. I should have known. I-I had to fix this so that I would still be wanted. I didn't want to lose him, even if he didn't want me as family. He cared, and that was all I wanted.

"It's stupid, I'm sorry. I'll come up with something good. I promise. I'm sorry," I stammered, tripping over myself to appease them.

"Lass, no" Tom said softly. "That's no-"

"I-I'm sorry. I understand," I breathed, trying to control my breathing and heart. "If I could impose on your hospitality one more day, I'd appreciate it. I just need to find another place to stay and I'll be out of your hair. I won't be a bother any longer. I'm so-sorry," I said shakily.

"What?" Tom choked out. "Lass you're not going anywhere," he said firmly.

"B-but I screwed it all up. I had a lapse of reason and forgot I-I'm not good enough to…" Have a real family, I thought. "I'm sorry. I'll be out of your hair by tomorrow. I swear," I finished, my voice sounding suspiciously strangled.

No, I couldn't cry. It's only going to be worse. They'd see how weak and vulnerable I am. I couldn't do that. I'd get hurt. Stupid tears, don't you dare betray me.

"Oh, 'Mione," I heard Harry breathe.

"Angel," was the strangled cry of Sirius.

"Mia, love," Draco cooed miserably.

"Lass, you're wrong. It's so strange I never thought I'd say this but you couldn't possibly more wrong. I love you as if you were my own. You can't choose your blood family, but you choose who your family is, and you are the closest family I have.

"I don't know what happened to my daughter even though she, according to you, is most likely still alive. I don't know who my grandchild is, even though it could be and most likely is Draco. I have a son, but even he, I chose, and we aren't as close as you and I are, lass.

"At first I saw the heart of Lily and the spirit of Marlene in you, and that paired with the fact that I knew you were a good lass, from your visit with the Weasely clan, was what led me to make the best decision in my life. Since I started getting to know you, lass, I started loving Hermione more and more. You are family don't ever doubt that or the fact that I love you so, so much," Tom's voice was soft and warm and full of love?

I unglued my eyes from my shoes and raised them to meet his gaze. Tears were streaming down his face. His eyes warm. The little doubt that I might have still had dissipated with that look he gave me. It was so tender, so unlike anything I had ever seen. It felt... fatherly and so, _so_ right. I couldn't hold back the tears now. They flowed down my cheeks and I couldn't bring myself to care. He loved me like I loved him. This wasn't one-sided. I had a real family and he loved me, even though he knew...

"Angel, don't ever think you're not worth loving," Sirius said softly, making me look at him. Tears were trailing down the contours of his still drawn, ashen face. He really needed to take better care of himself. "If you aren't worth it, then no one in the world is. You're the brightest, kindest, most noble and loving person I know, and I know a lot of people. You are loved, Angel, so, so loved. You just sometimes don't see it because you always, _always_ give without ever expecting anything in return," Sirius finished, his voice so warm it surprised me.

"'Mione, I never thought anyone could feel that way, you least of all. It was so easy to love and trust you that I never thought you could ever feel like you weren't or feel as if you weren't worthy of it," Harry said firmly, his voice strong, but the tears leaking out the corners of his eyes, showing how much what I said had hurt him.

"Hermione," Draco's velvety voice said as his tongue caressed the syllables of my name. My eyes locked with his, melting away the rest of the world. It was just the two of us, drowning in each other's eyes.

"This..." I felt unbelievable warmth wash over me. Waves of protection, devotion, trust, and... Love... Inundated my body, filling my very soul with its bliss. "Is what I feel for you, Mia, and it grows every single day and even so it doesn't feel like it's enough. It's not nearly enough. You deserve so much more a-"

"And it's just perfect," I cut him off, before he could bring himself down. It was true. It was perfect, perfect for me.

"Mia?" he questioned, perplexed.

"Always," I responded, smiling bashfully. His beaming smile was the only answer I needed. This was right. This felt real, and I wasn't going to doubt it.

-O-

Sirius POV

"Hermione."

His silver eyes, much like mine, looked at her with an amount of love I thought impossible. It was pure. It was absolute and unrestrained devotion.

"This..." His eyes transformed from molten Mercury to icy blue much like Tom's and Marlene's. His now blue eyes seemed to pierce through her hazel...Hazel! Hazel eyes. "Is what I feel for you, Mia, and it grows every single day and even so it doesn't feel like it's enough. It's not nearly enough. You deserve so much more a-"

"And it's just perfect," she cut him off with a watery smile.

"Mia?" he asked confused, and I didn't blame him. What the hell was happening?

"Always," she answered blushing brightly, smiling timidly.

He grinned so widely it brought about an epiphany: Mia, Spanish, mine. Always… well that was self-explanatory.

"'bout time those two got it together," I heard Tom murmur.

"Does anyone else not understand what's happening?" Harry muttered under his breath. I barked a laugh. Poor boy, out of the loop, I would feel bad, but his face was just too funny. It looked like a mixture of confusion, an 'is that Troll, I'm smelling?' face, and an 'I'm trying to solve the world's hardest riddle,' face.

"Would it be clearer if they just started snogging?" I questioned raising an eyebrow, a lecherous grin on my face.

Harry's horrified face caused both Tom and I to break out laughing. Draco and Hermione soon joined us, seeing as Harry's facial muscles seemed to be frozen in place. Well, until Hermione kissed his cheek softly and told him that they wouldn't be snogging any time soon, much to Draco's dismay, my amusement, and Harry's relief.

"Well, I have absolutely no intentions of kissing you with a crowd," Hermione smiled in response to Draco's pout. "And we have to act school normal at school, so no such luck," she added with a grin before kissing his cheek just nearly on the edge of the corner of his lips. That tease! Poor, poor Draco! That girl was going to be the death of him.

"This is nice cheesy and all, but I think I've had enough mush for the day. Can we go back to Angel's brilliant plan? Oh, and in case there was any doubt I think Tom agreed to all of the above of what you had already suggested," I said, entirely conscious of having ruined the moment, but there was no way in hell that I was going to start tearing up for the second time in less than an hour. Sirius Black didn't cry! His eyes just decide to work overtime and cause some rare flooding.

**A/N Loved it? Hated it? Meh? Please do tell! **

**See y'all (not literally, obviously) soon! ^_^**

**Okay, so this is an add-on note that I just remembered to add today... **

**I wanted to give y'all enough time to do the vote so this will be the first mention of it and I will keep mentioning it and hoping that you guys and gals participate. I will announce when the voting is closed so don't think that this is your only chance to make your opinion made. Now, on to the vote.. As you could probably tell, I am making Harry's love interest either be in Hufflepuff or have been a Hufflepuff. Now, the issue is that I'm not sure who I want Harry to pine over. I don't know if I want to screw the canon and have him be interested in Tonks, or have him be interested in Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot or another Hufflepuff... so what do you think?**

**Hannah Abbot?**

**Susan Bones?**

**Nymphadora Tonks? (I know, she'd kill me if she knew)**

**or OTHER (if you say other please suggest someone else. A review of simply other will be of no help)**

**Now, another thing I wanted your input on, I am personally very fond of the Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie Weasley, so they will not receive any bashing. I was just wondering if Arthur should be spared as well. **

**So I guess these are the voting options:**

**1. Have a follower Arthur (Have him not stand up to Molly and just follow silently, even if it's not what he thinks is right, but without making his position known to anyone other than Bill/Charlie/twins)**

**2. Have a strong Arthur (He gets fed up with Molly and stands up for himself and is quite clear on his views)**

**I'm sorry there's only two options, but it's the only ones I'd be comfortable writing so yeah... **

**Anyways, don't say that it would depend on what is going on and what Molly has done. You won't get a peep out of me. I've already practically destroyed all suspense in the story. Well, not all, but I've made the hints/clues quite obvious, so yeah... not happening. **

**Oh! And thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited! It is very much appreciated. ^_^**


	15. Plan, Potion, and Poppy

**A/N Hey y'all! As promised, here's another chapter ^_^**

**Tell me how you like it. Oh, and don't forget to read the note at the bottom (there's voting to be done)**

Hermione's POV

"Erm... right, well," I shifted uncomfortably, my stiff body protesting.

I wasn't used to being immobile for so long, well not in a bed in a seemingly comfortable position. I was too drained, still, to get up and move our little gathering back to the semi-circle, but it was really awkward having them hovering over me, standing.

"I think we may be suffocating Mia, why don't we all sit around the bed, while she finishes telling us her sagacious plan?" Draco interceded, undoubtedly noting my discomfort. I smiled gratefully, earning myself a playful wink that made my heart flutter.

Once they were all seated around me, Harry included, I continued, "Well, as I was saying... Tom would take up his responsibilities as Head of House. I would be an undersecretary of sorts. Now, I am expected to be at Sirius's for the full extent of the holidays as well as at the Wizengam-"

"You can't be in two places at once," Sirius interrupted.

"Done it before," I muttered under my breath, rolling my eyes impatiently.

"You're not!" Harry spluttered, his eyes widening comically. I nodded smiling.

"Hold on, I just thought of something. Why would you have to wait another year for you to leave your parents if you used it all of third year? Shouldn't you, theoretically, be about a year older because of how much you used it?" Draco questioned contemplatively.

"Well I would be but Dumbledore got Snape to brew a potion for m-"

"He what?!" Sirius exclaimed outraged.

"Lass, please tell me you didn't," Tom pleaded.

"I-well…I- something fell off," I stuttered. "I knew I didn't have a reason to question Dumbledore, but it felt wrong to just drink it, not without taking the time to at least thinking it through."

"Thank Merlin," I heard Sirius breathe before I was drawn into my memory.

…...

_"__Professor?" I called as I entered his office. _

_The array of whirring mechanisms and shining, metallic trinkets held none of my interest. I was too nervous to pay any attention to my surroundings. I couldn't help but wonder why I was summoned. I wracked my mind for a possible motive but came up empty-handed. My time turner was safely around my neck, hidden from view. It was so well-concealed that even Dumbledore seemed to have forgotten about it. Besides, I hadn't even used it this year. I hadn't broken a single rule, not yet at least. I hadn't even interfered with any of my classmates' dimwitted plans to get their name in the goblet. I had stayed even more out of the way than usual this year, even if it only was the second week of October. _

_I had spent every second of my free time getting as ahead as I could. I had been reading much more advanced books. Sure some of them were a bit more obscure, but it wasn't anything that could get me into any trouble, so what did he want?_

_"__Ah, Ms. Granger, I can imagine you must be wondering why you're here," Dumbledore smiled, his blue eyes twinkling as they always seemed to. "Please, take a seat," he said motioning for me to take a seat opposite him. "Lemon drop?"_

_"__No, thank you."_

_"__Well, let's get to it then. Ms. Granger I am sure you're aware of the… aging caused by your use of a certain artifact last year," he said in his usual grandfatherly tone. _

_"__I don't understand, sir. We already discussed this and I agreed," I replied, utterly perplexed. _

_What was he getting at? We already knew that would happen. I had agreed to it knowing the 'side-effects' of going through with it. Why were we having this discussion again?_

_"__You see, Severus and I have found a solution for this little dilemma of yours. After a bit of research, we came across a potion that can reverse aging," he replied sagely. _

_"__Sir, I don't think it's necessary. I mean I wouldn't want to be a bother. Besides, it's not even a full year." _

_"__It's no problem at all, dear. I already had Severus brew it for you," he answered smiling kindly as he pulled out a flask with a deep indigo, viscous liquid from his desk drawer. _

_My heart constricted painfully at the sight of it. It seemed as if its very presence was sickening. It was just wrong. There was no way I was taking _that_ potion. _

_"__Oh, well thank you, but if you don't mind me asking, what is it called? I've never heard of a potion that can do that, and as you can imagine, I'm very curious," I said, taking the potion from his hands and putting it carefully in my bag._

_"__Of course, dear, it's Aqua Reditus Iuvenis," he chuckled. I nodded, storing the information for later as I stood. "Now, I will ask you to take your potion before bed so you can have some rest after taking it," he suggested, leading me from his office. _

_That night I took Harry's cloak and the Map before sneaking into the restricted section. After two hours of searching I found it. It required some ingredients that I would probably only find in Knockturn, so I'd have to look through Snape's stores first._

_…_

"Angel?" Sirius asked shaking me into reality.

"Sorry," I apologized, blushing slightly.

"'Mione, not that I doubt you… but how are you not older when you didn't take the potion?" Harry asked.

"I brewed it myself," I replied smugly.

"How?" Sirius gaped.

"Brightest witch of the age," Draco smirked.

"But what about the ingredients?" Tom asked.

"How about I just tell you the story, before you flood me with questions?" I suggested. At their nods, I began the story of the potion.

"…but I found too little of the ingredients in his stores to be able to sneak any out. I did, however, find various flasks of polyjuice. I took a vial and hurried to the dorms. Once there, I came up with another plan.

Professor Lupin, as an unnecessary thanks for acceptiong and keeping his secret, said that I could count on him for anything I needed that he could help me with, and so, I sent him the list of the ingredients and money to cover the costs along with the polyjuice I took, in case he found a use for it," I said stealing a glance towards Sirius.

"Once I had the ingredients it was second year all over again, except I completed the potion over the course of three days. I used the turner to get to my classes each day since I couldn't leave it unattended. It turned out that the potion wasn't supposed to be indigo, but there was no harm done and now I'm the age I'm supposed to be," I concluded.

"Brilliant," they all breathed in unison.

"I thought we had already established my brilliance," I smirked.

"True, but you never fail to amaze us," Draco replied smoothly, sending a flirtatious wink in my direction. My face flushed beet red, causing Draco, the prat, to chuckle while the other males in the room smirked at my red face.

"Cheater," I grumbled, forcing my blush down.

"It's not cheating, it's charm," Draco and Sirius replied in unison.

They stared at each other, quite realistically impersonating fish. I burst out laughing, making my sore body ache as I held onto my side.

"You should've seen your faces," I said once I started calming down.

"Anyways," I said once I could breathe normally, "that would solve the issue of being in two places at the same time. I can floo here from Sirius's and when I'm at Hogwarts I'll sneak into a passageway to Hogsmeade and…." I didn't think that part through. "Apparate?" I finished hopefully.

"Lass, you're crazy if you thi-"

"Hold on, Tom. She may be onto something," Sirius interrupted. "Apparating isn't actually too complex. It's all about focus, and I doubt that's a problem with Hermione. We'd just have to coach her. She'll be fine, and I think it's the safest option. She can't floo, she can't take the Knight Bus, and she can't por…" Sirius trailed off, his face morphing into one of contemplation.

"Portkey," Tom said with finality. "She'll be portkeying back and forth."

"Fine. I'll portkey, but I still want to learn to apparate," I grumbled.

"Maybe over Christmas break," Tom replied noncommittally, but the look he gave me told me I had a lot of convincing to do before he even began to consider. "Anyways, seeing as I'm reassuming my duties as Head of House, we're going to have to get McKinnon Manor habitable once more. We'll key your portkey to it so you can come and go as you please."

"McKinnon Manor?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Aye Lad, didn't think this was my home forever did ya?" Tom chuckled.

"I remember the Manor, it was really homey," Sirius smiled.

"Aye, all Lily and Marlene's doing, that's why I decided to move into the Cauldron after… it just felt too lonely," Tom sighed. "But now, I'll have Hermione to keep me company and we should be getting visitors all the time, especially after Christmas," Tom smiled brightly, clearly excited by the idea.

"That sounds perfect," I beamed back. "Now, the next Wizengamot meeting is next week, Wednesday at ten. You'll take your seat, but just observe for the first few meetings. It's best if you don't side with anyone. We need to see how the field is being played before we can make our moves. Then, we'll start with small things. Once we get nearer to Christmas time, we'll pull up Sirius's case," I instructed.

"Slytherin," Harry, Tom, and Sirius sighed.

"Yep," Draco beamed, causing me to roll my eyes.

-O-

Sirius's POV

"Dragon, you have to go," Hermione's voice said in a distant tone, her eyes unseeing. "The last meeting at the ministry was cancelled," she continued in the same breathy, dreamy tone. "Use the floo downstairs, hurry!" she cried in her normal voice.

"Shite! Bye Mia. I'll see you soon. Tom I'll be using your floo!" Draco called as he ran from the room.

"Angel, what the hell was that?" I demanded as soon as he was out of the room.

"What was what?" she asked innocently.

"You didn't tell us everything," I accused, glaring.

"She'll tell us when she's ready," Harry interjected firmly before I could lash out at her.

_"__She's not Peter. She's not Peter. She's not Peter," _I repeated the mantra over and over in my head.

"Alright," I finally sighed, when I calmed down. "Can you at least tell me why you went bonkers and he booked it?" I asked, not understanding why they seemed so desperate to have Draco home as soon as physically possible.

"Draco Malfoy. _Malfoy, _dark and pureblood family, punishments," she replied as if I were dense, even though her tone was positively darkly.

"Oh," I responded stupidly. I definitely remembered _those_. How could I have forgotten?

"What?" Harry asked, obviously confused.

"Let's just say that there's a reason kids from dark pureblood families are so _familiar_ with dark spells," Hermione snapped, causing Harry's perplexed face turn into one of horror.

"Anyways, Tom, could you get us to that new room?" she asked, quickly changing the topic.

"Of course," Tom said standing.

"Right," she muttered, as she shifted on her bed.

Her muscles seemed to tense and I could have sworn I saw her grimace, but by the time she had turned her body towards me, her features were schooled into a calm, relaxed mask (well I thought it was a mask, because I could have sworn I saw a grimace). She sluggishly reached for her wand and pointed it to my face. It would seem she wasn't as fine as she had made us believe.

"We need to fix you," she said right before I felt cool waves of magic hitting my hair and face, transfiguring my features. "There," she smiled. "Now, Tom could you do Harry?" she asked sweetly.

The second Tom turned to transfigure Harry's appearance, I felt her tug timidly at my sleeve. I turned to look at her curiously. What could possibly make her act all shy and…well un-Hermione like? The Hermione I had seen before today was studious and brave. The Hermione I knew now was unbelievably strong, and the bravest, smartest, most fiercely loyal person I knew.

"Angel?"

"Um…could you… _help_ me get to the room?" she asked, her eyes trained the sheets.

Help, asking for help, that's what had her so… subdued and uncomfortable? Of course it is. She probably isn't used to asking for help. She definitely isn't used to letting people know that she's vulnerable. It must be killing her to let anyone know that she isn't in the best disposition at the moment. She must be really, _really _hurting if she's asking for help.

"Are you hurting too much?" I asked carefully, if she was, we should probably find something or someone to treat her.

"No, I'm just exhausted," she answered.

Of course she was bloody exhausted. Not to boast or anything, but my defenses weren't exactly a walk in the park to get through. Even Dumbledore would have had a hell of a time trying to get in. She got through quicker than I had thought possible _and_ she even transferred some of her memories into my mind, and that took a heap ton of magic and focus. Then after that, she had to see her best friend, practically brother, suffer a hell very similar to the one she had suffered, and, _then_, she had to penetrate old Voldy's mind, and I'd bet every knut in the Black family vaults that he had even better defenses than I did, bloody paranoid bastard. I couldn't even begin to imagine the horrors she must have seen, but judging from how hard she had been trembling and sobbing, it was beyond horrifying. I think exhausted was a gross understatement.

"Just be my crutches, yeah?" she asked, her eyes pleading. I had no doubt that if she thought I was hesitating, she'd try to walk on her own and swallow any pain she could be feeling at the moment.

"I have a better idea," I replied, and before she could form a reply I took her into my arms, and started following Harry and Tom out the room.

I was surprised at how easy it was to lift her. She was definitely _way_ lighter than she should have been. Sure she was petite, but no fourteen, almost fifteen, year old should be so light. I shifted her slightly, trying to get her into a more comfortable position, when I felt it. I could feel them. I could nearly count each individual one. I could feel her ribs and spine under the thin material of her summer dress. It wasn't overtly noticeable, or else I would have noticed sooner (well at least I hoped that was the case), but I could feel them now, and she was without a doubt undernourished.

"They didn't feed you?" I asked darkly, feeling anger well up inside of me. I saw her hesitate. That alone was enough of an answer, but I wanted to hear it from her.

"Don't you dare lie or blow it off as unimportant, either," I warned.

"I-I ate what I could sneak in the mornings. They always kept inventory, the only thing they bloody knew how to do. And I had whatever I could get for lunch… normally, I would have a sandwich and chips for lunch with the Richards," she admitted softly. Harry and Tom's fists clenching proved that they had heard everything that had been said.

"Have you at least been eating well here and at Hogwarts?" I asked, trying to calm myself.

No wonder she was so sodding small and looked so delicate… but no she wasn't delicate, she was fucking fragile and breakable! She could have died with the exertions and injuries my escapade had caused. How could she put herself at such a risk?

"Tom won't allow me to skip a meal," she replied easily.

"And at Hogwarts?" I persisted.

I felt her body stiffen slightly in my arms. She looked away and didn't answer. That meant nothing good. She was probably starving herself at Hogwarts too!

"At Hogwarts she had a piece of toast with jam and butter for breakfast, skips lunch more times than not, and she has a small dinner," Harry spat, making Hermione flinch.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" I hissed. That was the only conclusion I could make. Did she just want to slowly waste away?

"No, that would be letting them win," she replied primly.

"Then?" I growled.

"I couldn't let myself get used to eating more… It would only make it harder when I got back. I learned that by Christmas break first year," she muttered, as I took us into the musky room Tom had just disappeared into.

Harry looked as murderous as I felt, but there was something else too. His emerald green eyes seemed torn and conflicted, as well as livid. What was there to be torn about? The bastards deserved to die, that was all there was to it.

"And yet you _sent_ me _food_!?" Harry exploded just as I had laid her carefully on the bed.

She did what? She fed him, but didn't save anything for herself. Was she mental? She could have kept some for her!

"You were starving too, and you still sent me food! Are you _stupid_? Are you bloody _suicidal_? Is _that_ what you want? Do you just want to _die_?! Why didn't you keep some for yourself, damn it?!" Harry ranted.

"I wouldn't have been able to taste a single bloody morsel," she finally yelled back. I cringed at the sound. She sounded so miserable but angry and scary at the same time. This wasn't Hermione in berating mode. This was pissed off, hurt Hermione, a Hermione I was seeing for the first time.

"Did you honestly think I never tried to get some food for myself? Did you seriously think I wanted _that_ to happen? I tried, and I tried, and I _tried, _and it always failed. I _always_ failed. They _always_ found it. They _always_ ate it as they made fun of me for being stupid enough for trying and made me watch every bite they took. I was always punished for _anything_ they found. I was lucky they didn't find my earnings, but the only reason they didn't was because it was a health hazard for them to want to go anywhere near it, under the loose floorboard, covered by soggy cardboard and dead mice!" she ranted, tears running fiercely down her cheeks.

I stared at her shocked. Her eyes glowed gold, green, and then silver and blue, before settling into a vibrant hazel, a flurry of those same colors. The air around her grew heavy, seemingly charged with energy. Her brown hair seemed to take on a reddish hue as it appeared to crackle, releasing gold sparks that resembled tiny flames.

"'Mione?" Harry squeaked.

"Angel, how did they punish you?" I asked softly, not sure I wanted to know.

I thought she had told us everything, and she did but it had only been a _brief_ overview. She had told us enough to get _an idea_ of what her life had been like, but I don't think any of us thought it could have possibly been this _bad_. I don't think any of us thought anyone could be so, so _disgustingly cruel_.

She faltered, making my heart clench. Her hold on the wind was released, and her hair returned to its usual curly, wild, but not crackling, brown self. Her eyes, however, remained the same: swirls of gold, like liquid fire, silver, like the icy, raging wind, dancing in pools of green, like the Welsh forest, and blue, like the deepest sea.

My eyes widened in realization. Now, the question was, was it magic-induced or a natural affinity? Lily had a natural affinity. She was the only reason I could recognize this. There was no way Hermione actually knew what was happening to her. The only books on this were either in the Black or Potter library. She probably thought she was some kind of freak.

"I-I don't remember," she cried softly. "I-I just remember the taunting, the laughing, and hurting afterwards," she sniffled, wiping her tears. "… but I didn't have a single scratch, everything just… hurt," she continued perplexed.

I gaped as it dawned on me. I had been surprised and horrified when she had told us about being obliviated, but now I was livid. It seemed that it dawned on her at the same time it dawned on me.

"No," she gasped. "I'll murder him," she growled, her hair turning bright red as gold flames danced around her.

"Not if I get there first," I growled.

We locked eyes, our equally livid expressions serving to calm each other, even if the reasoning behind our calm was completely different. In my mind, I knew she calmed since she could feel and see that someone was there with her, willing to avenge the harm that had come unto her. Her rage calmed me because I knew that no one who was truly broken would have the strength to fight back. Her anger proved that she wasn't broken, just a bit battered but still strong. Slowly, the small flames died away, but her hair, instead of returning to her chocolate brown now looked more like a muddy auburn. What the hell? Why was her appearance changing?

"Miss Grangy, Miss?" a squeaky voice called tentatively after a soft pop.

"Er… hello, may I help you?" Hermione answered politely.

"Master Draco sends you this here book and this letter, and he says thank you for getting him there on time," the little elf recited.

"Thank you…" she trailed off not knowing her name.

"Poppy," the elf, Poppy, piped.

"Thank you Poppy. You are very kind. Could you do me a favor?" she replied, smiling at the small elf. Poppy blushed brightly, before beaming at Hermione.

"Of course, Miss Grangy Miss!"

"Could you call me Mia, and tell Draco to write at least once a week and to sign as Dragon?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, Miss Mia Miss," the elf replied with another bright smile, as she handed Hermione the letter and put the large tome on the table beside her bed.

She disappeared with a crack and I turned to look at the book Draco had given her. My eyes widened as I read the title: _Mutata et Specie et Occultant Identitatis_. _Changing and Hiding the Identity and Appearance,_ maybe Draco wasn't the only one who wasn't who he had been told he was. It would definitely explain the hair and the eyes.

**A/N Hello again! Anyways, thanks to all of you who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited! It is GREATLY appreciated! **

**Anyways, the voting:**

**I am making Harry's love interest either be in Hufflepuff or have been a Hufflepuff. Now, the issue is that I'm not sure who I want Harry to pine over. I don't know if I want to screw the canon and have him be interested in Tonks, or have him be interested in Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot or another Hufflepuff... so what do you think?**

**Hannah Abbot?**

**Susan Bones?**

**Nymphadora Tonks? (I know, she'd kill me if she knew)**

**or OTHER (if you say other please suggest someone else. A review of simply other will be of no help)**

**Now, another thing I wanted your input on, I am personally _very_ fond of the Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie Weasley, so they will not receive any bashing. I was just wondering if Arthur should be spared as well.**

**So I guess these are the voting options:**

**1. Have a follower Arthur (Have him not stand up to Molly and just follow silently, even if it's not what he thinks is right, but without making his position known to anyone other than Bill/Charlie/twins)**

**2. Have a strong Arthur (He gets fed up with Molly and stands up for himself and is quite clear on his views)**

**I'm sorry there's only two options, but it's the only ones I'd be comfortable writing so yeah... I apologize but I'm not sorry.**

**Oh, and if you really really feel that Percy should either be spared or bashed, you should let me know. I personally am a bit indifferent towards him so I would love to hear your opinions on the matter and take them into consideration.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading. Have a nice evening/day/weekend/whatever works. ^_^**


	16. Sod it, I need a Drink

**A/N Hello all! I'm back, sooner than I thought too, but it turns out I had more free time than I thought I would have. Anyways thank you to all who have followed and favorited and reviewed. It is very much appreciated. **

Sirius POV

"Ah, I see," he said as he retracted from my mind.

I had waited until the end of the Order's meeting to do what Hermione had instructed me to do, and I had to hand it to her. It worked without a hitch. Harry's note had disappeared only to later reappear on my bedside. Dumbledore hadn't looked the least bit surprised. Well, not until I mentioned that Harry and Hermione were together.

"Well, thank you Sirius for that. Remus, Arthur, Alast… no that wouldn't be wise…" Dumbledore trailed off. "I fear I must reach Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger at once. They may be in great danger, in such a public place," he sighed.

"I'll be damned," I grumbled. "Now, I have to be nice to the damn elf."

"Kreacher!" I called, trying to keep the angry bitterness from my voice.

"Yes?"

"Bring me a bottle of firewhiskey, _please_," I requested politely. Kreacher's eyes widened before narrowing in distrust, not anger.

"Does she have to know everything?" I grumbled as Kreacher handed me the bottle _without _a single snide remark. Bloody hell... that's just weird. He's not being foul.

-O-

Hermione's POV

"Professor?" I asked, my voice wavering nervously.

"Hello, dear, how are you?"

"Well, but I'm afraid I can't say the same for Harry," I sighed, stepping away from the door to let him in.

"How did both of you come to be here?"

"Harry just got here a couple of days ago… I've been here for a couple of weeks," I replied.

"And why would that be?" he asked softly, searching out my gaze.

Meeting his eyes I softly said, "Certain…circumstances that I could not condone to bear led me to leave home, sir." I allowed him to see all the dragon dung my "parents" had put me through.

"Ah I see," he remarked sagely, as he withdrew from my mind.

_"Ah, but you only see what I want you to see," _I thought, in my best Dumbledore impersonation.

"And well… Harry I don't have to ask," he smiled, meeting his eyes. "I fear you have a trial next Friday."

"A trial?" I gasped. He nodded. "But he didn't do anything wrong!" I exclaimed angrily, while inside I was smiling triumphantly.

Carina had two presentations in one week. This was going to be fun. I hadn't expected a public trial. I had thought that Dumbledore would have tried to fix it all quietly and take all the credit, but this would be _so_ much more fun. I could make some people squirm, while appearing to be on the ministry's side.

"I know, but he has to convince the Wizengamot that he hasn't done anything wrong as well. It was all I could do. They wanted to snap his wand immediately. I bought us some time to prove his innocence. All will be well," he replied morosely.

_"Hoop there it is! He's certainly laying it on thick,"_ I thought with a mental eye roll.

"Professor? No mean to be rude, but what are you doing here?" Harry asked, not able to help himself.

"No offense taken Harry, I assure you, and to answer your question I am taking you both someplace safe," he chuckled.

"Both of us?" I squeaked.

"Yes, Miss Granger. Can't leave you to fend for yourself, now, can I?"

"Thank you Professor," I smiled with relief.

Everything was going according to plan! He didn't suspect a thing and Sirius lost! Ah, sweet victory. I love being right.

"Now, I shall wait for you downstairs as you pack your things," he said, walking out.

I waved my wand and saw as everything arrange itself in my trunk. I made sure that my more _recent_ books were at the very bottom, hidden from view, and had a notice-me-not charm to boot. It wouldn't do to have some idiot seeing something that they shouldn't. I smiled at Harry who looked incredibly nervous.

"Don't worry about the trial Harry. They could always just use some Veritaserum on you. They can't doubt anything you say, if they do," I told him smiling softly. I saw his shoulder relax slightly and his green eyes fill with relief.

"Where do you think we're going?" he asked me as he hauled his and my trunk to the door.

I shook my head. He treated me as if I were made out of glass after what I had said two days ago. He hadn't let me erase any of what I had told him about how I had been treated at home. If it hadn't been because Tom agreed with him _and_ it didn't _really_ interfere with any of our plans, I would have gotten rid of them. I had been afraid that he would have still been angry with me, but I guess Sirius must have talked with him after I passed out. Now, he was just being… like a brother, I guess… caring and protective, so it was nice... really nice. I liked it.

After Harry nearly killed himself twice, trying to haul two trunks downstairs, and a brief five minute argument, we finally settled for charming the trunks to float behind us the rest of the way, since he point blank refused to let me carry my own. Once we made it downstairs, I caught sight of Dumbledore talking to Tom. I smiled at Tom catching his eye as I walked towards them. Dumbledore instantly walked to Harry's side and took his arm.

"Tom, thank you so much for everything. The Lily was lovely, but Marlene liked the dragon snapper better for some odd reason," I smiled as I gave him a hug and walked towards Dumbledore's outstretched hand.

The second I touched his hand, I felt a sharp pull at my navel. The world was spinning and then I thudded onto the hard ground… well at least I thought it was the ground. It was dark, too dark to see anything. I felt myself grow nervous. I went for my wand. At first, I couldn't seem to find my way to my pocket. I took a deep breath and focused on getting my hand to my right side pocket. When I finally had my wand in my grasp, I casted a lighting charm. I felt a miniscule amount of magic channel through my wand, but I still couldn't see anything. I could feel myself starting to hyperventilate. I couldn't see. I put in more magic into the lighting charm.

I couldn't see anything! Where were we? Did he do something to us? I reached out, trying to feel Harry. I struggled as I tried to gain a sense of space. After a few frustrating times, I cleared my mind and focused on moving myself until I made contact with him. I allowed myself to relax once I felt him. I made to stand up and pull him up with me, but I couldn't. I couldn't get up because I didn't know which way up was. I was stuck here sprawled somewhere, completely vulnerable, without any way to get into a better position. Oh I was going to hurt someone. I clambered onto Harry. Focusing only on my position in relation to him, since it seemed that space and position only existed in relation to me. (For me at least)

"'Mione, what's happening? Where are we? Why are you on _top?_ of me?" Harry asked panicked.

_"Stupefy, Diffindo, Reducto, Petrificus Totalus, Colloshoo, Confringo!" _I thought over and over with a fury.

"I don't know, but someone's going to die," I growled.

"12 Grimmauld Place! 12 Grimmauld Place!" several voices cried out desperately. "12 Grimmauld Place! Albus! Dumbledore! 12 Grimmauld Place! Mercy!"

"Oh, 12 Grimmauld Place, you're at 12 Grimmauld Place," Dumbledore's regal voice called out.

Immediately, I gained a sense of space. As soon as the darkness left me, I stopped my onslaught of spells. I didn't lower my wand, however. I had no intentions of lowering it any time soon either. My hand was still itching to hex someone, anyone, into oblivion.

"Miss Granger, I apologize. You and Mr. Potter are in no danger, I assure you," he said in his grandfatherly tone.

_"Control. Control. Deep breaths. Don't feel. Don't feel. Control."_

I blushed, taking in the damage I had done, even though I felt quite smug about it. I had all the Weasleys, Moody, Remus, Sirius and a young woman whose hair kept changing colors frantically, cowering in a corner behind at least three shields.

Metamorphmagus, my mind processed, as her hair began to slow it's flickering.

"Professor, what did you call me into your office for at the beginning of my fourth year?" I asked training my eyes trained on him, my wand trained on the others.

Better safe than sorry. That little trick was enough to have and keep me on edge. All the occupants in the room, except Moody and Dumbledore, eyed me incredulously. Dumbledore eyed me with annoyance, while Moody seemed well Moody. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Harry train his own wand at the people-occupied corner, so I allowed my wand to find it's way back to Dumbledore.

"_Aqua Reditus Iuvenis_" Dumbledore replied.

I nodded tersely, my eyes and wand on to Sirius.

"Angel, oh so great one, I assure you that everyone here is who they appear to be. Not just anyone can get in they'd need to know to get in," Sirius said.

Ah, well that makes more sense. It was the… what was it… fidelus! That's it! It must have be the fidelus charm. Dumbledore must be the secret keeper, since it only worked when he told us. Oh, the idiots. Of course they let him be secret keeper. Everyone just trusts him so much. It's not even his bloody house! Oh, the stupidity.

Baby steps, baby steps, I told myself. It's all a process. One thing at a time, you don't bring the dictator down before his empire. The empire strikes back if it's still loyal to its ruler. You need to strip the ruler of the empire before you destroy, decimate, and obliterate the ruler.

"Except for her, of course," I nodded at the young woman whose hair had settled into a bright pink. "I like that color actually, much better than the indecisive rainbow you had going there," I smiled, stowing my wand in my pocket. The shields came down as soon as my hand moved away from my wand.

"I haven't heard that one before," she mused. "I like it!" she beamed laughing.

"So, Professor, I think it'd be best if the next unsuspecting souls were given the secret before traveling directly into a place protected by the fidelus. The whole being lost in space bit is not at all pleasant," I smiled at him.

"I apologize. It seemed to have slipped my mind, I'm afraid," he chuckled. "Well, I must be off. I trust you will be in good company," he said before apparating.

"You're brilliant! It took me ages to figure out what it was. Then again, they didn't not tell me the secret," the pink-haired witch laughed.

"Harry, Hermione, oh so great one, this is my cousin _Nymphadora_ Tonks," Sirius said as he came over to embrace Harry.

"Don't call me Nymphadora," pinky growled. "It's Tonks."

"Tonks… well that's certainly better than pinky," I laughed. "But Nymphadora has a lot of nickname potential… I mean Nym and Dora are kind of cute," I mused.

"I don't like Dora, but _you_ can call me Nym. It doesn't sound too bad and it sure as hell beats Pinky. Won't make much sense if I go for purple or green," she said as she embraced me in greeting. "But that's only if I get to call you Min," she announced.

"Deal," I smiled.

"Well, I'm off. Duty calls," she saluted as she made for the fireplace.

"Ah the beauty of being an auror, a few hours of uninterrupted peace," Sirius sighed happily.

"I don't know what you're talking about. She seems great!" I protested.

"Only because you two hit it off!" Sirius protested.

"Honestly you guys! I'm not going to hex you. You can stop cowering in the corner," I huffed annoyed. They were still just _there._ It was like they were by a freezing charm. "Learn from Moody, he left the second Nym and I started exchanging pleasantries," I snapped.

"Bossy as ever-"

"-We see"

"That was-"

"Bloody brilliant!"

"Didn't even-"

"-Know up from down-"

"-And she still-"

"-Could've beat our arses!"

"Would've too-"

"If we hadn't put up a shield."

"Oh, show us your ways of bad-arseness and awesomeness of great and powerful Hermione," the twins finished in unison, kneeling at my feet.

"It's great to see you two too," I laughed. Only they could end their twin speak monologue on such a dramatic note and not make complete fools out of themselves.

"Hello Hermione, Harry, it's nice to see you two again," Remus said politely. I rolled my eyes.

"Honestly, Prof… er… Remus, we don't bite," I quipped. "It wouldn't kill you to get a bit closer. I promise I'll be good and not hex anyone unless they _really_ deserve it," I said innocently.

"Who are you and what have you done to Hermione Granger?" Ron asked from the corner, slowly approaching Harry, Sirius and I.

"It's nice to see you too Ron," I smiled.

"Oh, is it really? Becau-"

"Can we not?" I interrupted, before he could start being a total git and put his foot in his mouth. "I really don't want to start a fight over something that you don't and won't ever understand. I had to get away from home and I ended up in the Leaky Cauldron, that's it, alright?" I snapped. "That goes for all of you. I don't want to talk about it, and it wasn't that I didn't want to see you or I didn't trust you," I warned directing my gaze to each and every individual in the room.

Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Ginny looked furious. Mr. Weasley was…well, Mr. Weasley, just looking at Mrs. Weasley. Fred and George were smiling proudly, oddly enough, but then again by definition they were odd.

"Kitty's got claws," I heard them snicker. I rolled my eyes; of course, they'd find a way to make this whole thing funny. Was I really more subdued before or something?

"We were just worried, that's all, dear," Mrs. Weasley smiled tightly. Oh that infamous Weasley temper, I thought ruefully. She looked like she was a second away from blowing her top.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley," I replied softly.

"As much as I enjoy awkwardly standing here, I would love to settle in," Harry finally spoke up.

"But Harry, I'd rather wait and see the white petunias grow," I said jokingly, unlocking the memories of the contact we had before the meeting at the Cauldron, the legilimency test results, and the plans for occlumency training.

"So, who am I rooming with?" he asked.

"You'll be rooming with Ron," Remus replied.

"And Hermione with Ginny," Sirius finished. "We haven't gotten the house settled just yet. Most of the house is a mess, and there's more than a few perilous artifacts."

"We can start on major clean up tomorrow. Right now, bed sounds really good," I yawned, following Ginny who was already sneaking upstairs.

-O-

Sirius POV

"I can't believe she nearly killed us!" Remus exclaimed, as soon as everyone but the adults had gone off to bed.

"Oh come off it Moony. She went into defense mode," I scoffed.

"Those weren't just harmless curses, though," sniffed Molly.

"She threw out quite a few severing charms and blasting curses," Arthur agreed.

"Dumbledore forgot to give them the secret. She couldn't see. She could only hear Harry, and she didn't have a grasp of space. I'd have gone into full panic mode too," I defended.

"I suppose," Molly sniffed, dragging Arthur upstairs with her. Honestly, it's not like she was _trying_ to kill them.

"I need a drink," Moony moaned.

"What's wrong Moony? The big bad wolf scared of a little fourteen year old witch?" I teased.

"You can't talk. You didn't look so high and mighty yourself," he muttered downing a glass of firewhiskey.

"Yes, well, can't blame me, can you? Even Moody looked shaken up," I quipped. "Well as shaken up as Moody can be," I amended.

"Whatever, I need a drink or two, maybe three," he groaned.

Brilliant but scary was right, I thought with a shiver. I never thought I'd find myself agreeing with the youngest male Weasley, but by Merlin, Hermione was one scary witch!

-O-

Narrator POV

"The nerve of that bitch!" Molly shrieked for what seemed the thousandth time.

It was at moments like these that Albus questioned why he had used her and her litter of red-headed weasels. Then he remembered that she had been sorted into Gryffindor for a reason. She was fiercely loyal. He knew all of her dirty little secrets. His silence and "support" equated to having her at his full disposal.

It was disappointing for Albus to see that her older two sons and the carbon copies had turned out to be… unmalleable. It was a pity. They would have proved to be the best assets, but at least the youngest two were stupid, selfish, and greedy to a fault, and that worked perfectly with his plans. He needed them not to question him, the others, since they had a brain of their own, would have questioned him, but not those two. They had been let into the bend just last year, and it had proved to be most beneficial. The weasel boy had played with both of them, leaving them weak, just like he needed them.

"Now, now Molly, you may wake Arthur, calm yourself. He has a strong will despite all these years," he reminded her gently. Merlin knew how he loathed this grandfather façade he had to give off. Honestly, sometimes the stupidity was too much to keep the benevolent patience he needed to keep up.

"Right, anyways what do you want me to do, now Albus?"

"I'm assuming you have the potions, ready?" At her nod he continued, "we will carry on with what we had agreed for both of them, but treat _her_ as kindly as you can. As you know she fled from the Granger's, so I think it's safe to say that her infamous temper won't see her taking any more mistreatment lightly," he said sagely.

"Alright," Molly consented. "I'll start it all tomorrow."

Little did they know that there was a werewolf who had just finished little less than half a bottle of firewhiskey, barely making his way to his room and had heard the entire exchange.

Holy hippogriff dung. I just might need another drink, he thought. He took a detour and went straight to his old friend's room.

-O-

Sirius POV

I watched silently as Remus cursed up a storm and went into full blown crazed wolf meltdown mode.

"Why her?" he finally howled.

"Well this definitely wasn't how you were supposed to find out."

"You agree with him?" he growled, his eyes flashing amber. "You are going to betray her?" he snarled, taking on a pouncing stance. Shit, Moony's pissed. How the hell was I supposed to know that Moony was as attached to her as much as Remus? I would have been more careful if I had known.

"No! I would never betray her. She's the best person I know, Moony. She's kind, loyal, and full of love. I could never do anything that would hurt her," I said honestly, meeting Moony's glowing amber eyes. His stance relaxed and his eyes took on a less murderous look. I relaxed.

"Explain," he demanded, Moony still on the defensive.

"I didn't know about any potions, and I doubt she has any idea either, so we're going to have to warn her, when we catch her alone," I replied. "Moony… how do you feel about Hermione?"

"Hermione good. She loves man and wolf. She is nice. She is part of pack," he announce proudly. With that Moony let Remus resurge.

"Remus, I need you to listen closely to what I am going to say. You're going to have to keep Moony on a short leash. Hell, even I got close to losing it and I got it in small dosages," I sighed.

At his nod, I told him Hermione's story. I didn't tell him about Draco or Marlene. I could tell it was already too much. He was barely hanging on by a thread, and it tore my heart to see him like this. His eyes flashing between green and amber but both held the same sorrow and rage. She was part of his pack. He considered her part of the pack, and he hadn't been able to protect her.

"Remus, Moony, we need to let him think we are still loyal to him. We need to see what he's up to before we do anything," I told him, clutching onto his shoulders.

"She will not be hurt," Moony growled, his voice pained.

"Not if we can help it," I affirmed.

His eyes returned to their usual green. Now, that he was back in control, I let myself think about what he had told me.

"Wait, you said that they had said _them_ when talking about the potions. She was the main target, but she wasn't the only one. Who else are they targeting?" I thought out loud.

"I don't know. How the hell am I supposed to know? Fifteen minutes ago, I thought Albus bloody Dumbledork was a sodding saint. Turns out I was wrong. Turns out that he had even Moony fooled," he growled exasperated.

"Guess Hermione's going to have to figure it out herself," I sighed.

"You honestly think she ca-"

"Brightest witch of the age, Remus," I reminded him.

"I still don-"

"You'd be surprised," I interrupted him. "She's the one who figured out what had been done to her. She's also unearthed a lot of crazy shit, but I'll let her tell you that. She's going to test you anyways, especially now," I chuckled, trying to picture her staring Remus down.

"Test?"

"You'll see," I chuckled. "Just go to bed Moony, and don't drink anymore. You don't want to be all hung over tomorrow now do you?"

"Sod it, I need another bloody drink," he grumbled, leaving my room.

**A/N And there it is. I was feeling in a jokey mood, and this was the result. I can't wait for the next chapter! A potion-high Hermione, a Hermione/Remus stare down, and some heavy clean up is on the agenda. (well hopefully, no promises)**

**Y'all I have decided that I will spare Percy. He's just ambitious, and that's how he's going to come off as at first. He'll be a good, self-righteous little boy, so he can be worthy of Penelope ;D **

**Alright, so voting, once again here are the options...**

**I am making Harry's love interest either be in Hufflepuff or have been a Hufflepuff. Now, the issue is that I'm not sure who I want Harry to pine over. I don't know if I want to screw the canon and have him be interested in Tonks, or have him be interested in Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot or another Hufflepuff... so what do you think?**

**Hannah Abbot?**

**Susan Bones?**

**Nymphadora Tonks? **_(I know, she'd kill me if she knew... I don't think she'd like Nym much either.)_

**Leanna? **_(yes, she's a new suggestion, but she was suggested and I like the idea so she's here now)_

**or OTHER **_(if you say other please suggest someone else or at least some traits that you'd like her to have. A review of simply 'other' will be of no help)_

**Now, another thing I wanted your input on, I am personally _very_ fond of the Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie Weasley, so they will not receive any bashing. I was just wondering if Arthur should be spared completely as well.**

**So I guess these are the voting options:**

**1. Have a follower Arthur **_(Have him not stand up to Molly and just follow silently, even if it's not what he thinks is right, but without making his position known to anyone other than Bill/Charlie/twins)_

**2. Have a strong Arthur **_(He gets fed up with Molly and stands up for himself and is quite clear on his views)_

**I'm sorry there's only two options, but it's the only ones I'd be comfortable writing so yeah... I apologize but I'm not sorry.**


End file.
